Diecinueve años
by Iremione
Summary: Contiene spoilers de DH y es una 'continuación' de otra de mis historias, 'Nostalgia'. Explica lo que sucede exactamente entre los diecinueve años que Rowling se comió con patatas... SS/HG y sí! es posible... jajaja
1. Enterrando héroes

Esta historia no tiene sentido si no has leído 'Deathly Hallows' (No es un simple aviso de spoilers, realmente no tiene sentido) y además es una 'continuación' (no exactamente, más bien es una explicación interna) de mi último relato, 'Nostalgia'.

Cuando escribí 'Nostalgia' no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Simplemente quería mi pequeña dulce venganza por lo que le habían hecho a Sevi… ahora, que ya he superado el disgusto, creo firmemente que es el momento de arreglar los errores de esa historia. Una lectora comentó que no le gustaba la relación final de Hermione con sus hijos. Estoy de acuerdo en que no parece muy justo, pero creo firmemente que a los 20 años unos 'niños' ya no necesitan a su madre, y en cambio Hermione merecía su paz al lado de Severus. Otra lectora comentaba que no dejaba muy claros determinados detalles de la relación entre Hermione y 'Stephen'. Eso es lo que explicaré en esta parte. Mi versión de los que ocurre en los 'nineteen years later' con los que finaliza la saga de Harry Potter. Lo anterior y lo posterior lo explico en Nostalgia. Lo del medio transcurre así. Espero que os guste

Diecinueve años

Capítulo 1. Enterrando héroes

Hermione siguió a sus amigos por la escalinata que salía del despacho de Dumbledore escuchando pensativa a sus amigos.

-… y ya he tenido suficientes problemas para el resto de mi vida.

- No sé, Harry, piensa en lo poderoso que eres con esa varita… podrías conseguir cualquier cosa que te propusieses…

-Ron, puedes conseguir 'cualquier' cosa que te propongas, simplemente si te esfuerzas en conseguirlo… no se necesita una varita mágica… o más mágica de lo normal… para hacer tus sueños realidad - declaró el joven héroe reprimiendo un bostezo. Hermione se sintió orgullosa de cómo había madurado su amigo más querido. Ron no contestó, simplemente agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando

Harry y Ron tomaron el pasillo que les conduciría a las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, y Hermione les permitió alejarse sin decir ni una palabra. Había algo en su corazón que no le permitiría descansar hasta que lo solucionase.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida entre la destrucción y el desorden que reinaba en el castillo, salió a los vastos terrenos, donde los únicos rastros visibles de la batalla eran pequeñas anomalías en el terreno, aquí y allá, salpicaduras de sangre y fragmentos de máscara de mortifago. Todos los asesinos habían sido capturados. Todos salvo Dos. Hermione sabía el paradero de al menos, uno de ellos. No le habían dicho a nadie donde estaba el cuerpo de Severus Snape, nadie sabía la desgraciada suerte del Maestro de Pociones.

Hermione se había prometido a sí misma que se encargaría ella sola de disponer de su cuerpo en cuanto la batalla terminase. Sabía que lo mínimo que merecía el hombre, a pesar de sus muchos errores, era ser enterrado por alguien que alguna vez le hubiese amado. Y Merlín sabía que existían muy pocas personas que reuniesen esas características.

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Ese pensamiento…

Las lágrimas empezaron e resbalar por sus mejillas, y, llena de dolor, se tocó los labios. Las lágrimas dejaron paso a un llanto mucho más fuerte, tanto que la joven se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba del camino que conducía al sauce boxeador, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos.

Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que le había hecho a Ron. Se había arrepentido desde el mismo momento en que el la había abrazado con aquella intensidad y ella se había dado cuenta de a quien estaba besando. Había querido apartarse, empujarle, gritarle que le quería, pero no de ese modo. Pero entendía perfectamente de donde procedía el sentimiento que la había llevado a sus brazos. Aquellas palabras de Ron sobre los elfos… eran la muestra más clara de lo dulce y clara que sería por siempre su alma. Ron era bueno, cariñoso, inocente, luchaba por el lado de la luz, por el lado de la justicia… y la apoyaba en la más desesperada de sus batallas. Todo lo que Severus Snape nunca sería para ella. Y en el mismo instante en que Ron pronunció esas palabras, Hermione lo vio. A Snape, a la persona que en esos momentos ella consideraba como culpable de todo su sufrimiento. Fue solo un flash. Un instante. No lo bastante como para matarle, pero si suficiente para hacerle algo de daño… aunque solo fuese un poco. Hermione sabía que él jamás le perdonaría una relación con Ron, alguien a quien él consideraba inferior a ella. De modo que así lo hizo, se arrojó sobre Ron para que Snape la viese. Y Snape la vio, estaba segura. En el mismo instante en que sus labios rozaron los de Ron, Snape la miró a los ojos, y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Harry consiguió que Ron la soltase. Entonces, cuando Hermione se dirigía hacia él con la varita en la mano, en el segundo que Hermione abrió la boca para llamar la atención de los otros sobre el traidor… Snape desapareció de nuevo, no sin antes dejar ver a Hermione el gesto de desprecio y… decepción.

La muchacha rememoró esos momentos. Parecía mentira que sólo hubiesen pasado un puñado de horas. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón se sentían como si hubiesen pasado años. Cuando vio de nuevo a Snape, en la cabaña de los gritos, solo la presencia de Voldemort la detuvo de abalanzarse sobre él y estrangularlo con sus propias manos por obligarla a sentirse tan mal. Después, cuando todo había terminado y el único hombre al que había amado yacía a sus pies se preguntó si hubiera sido capaz de matarle. Mientras decidía qué hacer comprendió que no podría.

Escuchar a Harry repetir el relato del Príncipe la convenció de que nunca había significado nada en el corazón de Snape. Todo lo que él había hecho, todo lo que él había luchado había sido únicamente por su pasado, y no por el futuro de los que dejaría atrás… no por el futuro de Hermione.

Las lágrimas seguían en los ojos de la adolescente cuando se puso en pie. Puede que el amor de Severus, el amor que siempre había sido únicamente para Lily Evans fuese egoísta e interesado, pero eso no obligaría a Hermione a convertir su propio amor en algo cruel y egoísta. No volvería a acercarse a Ron jamás, y le daría al cuerpo de Severus Snape el entierro digno que se merecía. Con decisión se secó las lágrimas y caminó hacia el sauce boxeador.

Iluminada por la punta de su varita recorrió el estrecho y húmedo pasillo que la conduciría hasta el cadáver de la persona que más quería en el mundo. Con paso trepidante se deslizó por el hueco y se arrastró hacia la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de Snape.

Allí lo estaba, como si no hubiese pasado nada. En medio de un enorme charco de sangre, el cabello negro revuelto y lleno de suciedad. Su eterna túnica negra rasgada, hecha polvo. Su rostro estaba girado. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y sostuvo con sus delgados dedos la barbilla de su maestro, girando el rostro hacia ella. Estaba más pálido de lo que le había visto nunca. Mucho, mucho más pálido. Las lágrimas de Hermione cayeron sobre el rostro y los ojos cerrados de su maestro. Estaba más relajado de lo que Hermione le había visto jamás. Había muerto mirando los ojos de la mujer que amaba y eso le había permitido descansar en paz.

El pulso firme de Hermione tembló por primera vez en toda la batalla, y los dedos que sostenían la barbilla de Snape se deslizaron por la tela rugosa de su túnica, aferrándola con fuerza. La otra mano de Hermione dejó la varita en el suelo y sostuvo la cabeza inerte del profesor mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, agitando la cabeza. No. No. No.

-¿Por qué me has dejado? Maldito cobarde… Maldito Slytherin egoísta… ¡Maldito seas Severus Snape! Te odio… Nunca, nunca te perdonaré por haberme enseñado lo que es el amor y que luego me hayas dejado para que me las arregle como pueda…

Hermione hundió la cabeza en el pecho inmóvil de Snape, entre lágrimas y sangre. Podía percibir su olor. Esa mezcla extraña a pociones y madera que siempre le acompañaba. Podía notar sus músculos, esos con los que ella había soñado durante tantas noches desquiciantes.

-¿Por qué Severus? Eras lo suficientemente poderoso como para salvarte…- murmuraba la chiquilla contra el cuello ensangrentado del maestro- eras un maldito maestro de pociones… no podías morir envenenado… y menos aún desangrado… tenías que tener algún remedio… algo…- Hermione se alzó ligeramente y, desesperada, empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos del profesor, sin encontrar nada.

-A no ser…-gimió- a no ser que no quisieras sobrevivir… que no tuvieses ningún motivo para vivir. A no ser que la persona que amabas estuviese muerta. La única persona a la que amaste…

De nuevo hundió su cabeza en el cuello del maestro, gimiendo angustiada. Sus labios rozaron la piel fría del hombre, e inocentes se deslizaron por el cuello, la mandíbula, la mejilla, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Le besó, entre lágrimas y sangre, como nunca se había atrevido a hacer mientras estaba vivo. Le besó con toda la pasión, la rabia, el deseo y el amor que no había tenido en el inocente beso de Ron.

Sus labios insistentes se movieron sobre la boca inmóvil del profesor de pociones y durante el más pequeño fragmento de segundo tuvo la sensación absurda de que respondía a sus atenciones. Un instante de observación le bastó para comprobar que no era así. Permanecía rígido, inerte.

Resignada, utilizó la varita para limpiar de sangre el cuerpo de su profesor. Suavemente dejó la cabeza del hombre en el suelo, y arregló sus túnicas para que pareciesen impecables de nuevo. Se puso en pie y transformó una silla rota en una camilla flotante. Estaba agotada y no podría llevar el cuerpo de Severus en los brazos todo el camino. Quizá Ron o Harry pudiesen, pero ellos no estaban allí. Lo que sí haría con sus propias manos sería levantarle para depositarle en la camilla. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano así lo hizo, poniendo uno de los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cuello, y rodeando con ambas manos su cintura le arrastró hasta que le sentó en la camilla, apoyando el peso inerte y luego estirando el cuerpo sobre la tela blanca e impecable.

El rostro le ardía tanto por el esfuerzo que agradeció las lágrimas que, de nuevo, caían por su cara. Con gesto decidido se inclinó sobre la cara del profesor.

-Te quiero. Te quiero…- susurró suavemente. Una y otra vez, hasta que sus labios rozaron los del maestro por segunda y ultima vez.

Con más valentía de la que realmente sentía se encaminó hacia la salida de la Casa de los Gritos, levitando la camilla a su lado, dirigiéndola no tanto con la varita como con la mano que se había aferrado a la de Snape y parecía no querer soltarle.

Caminó por el pasillo subterráneo, se deslizó fuera del Sauce Boxeador, recorrió la distancia que había entre éste y entrada principal del castillo. Una vez allí utilizó un cristal roto para observar su propio reflejo. Tenía el pelo sucio, los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar… y la boca llena de sangre. La sangre de Severus.

Con la punta de un dedo recogió una gota de saliva teñida de rojo y la observó curiosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró un hechizo que al menos, limpiaría la sangre y las lágrimas, aunque no ocultase del todo lo realmente destrozada que estaba. Al menos eso era comprensible. Lo que no sería tan comprensible para los demás sería porqué estaba tan destrozada. Y no pensaba malgastar energías con explicaciones sobre sus sentimientos. Bastante tenía con explicar lo que había sucedido.

De camino al Gran Salón, donde habían depositado los cuerpos de los héroes caídos tras la celebración de la victoria, se encontró con Minerva McGonagall, que daba instrucciones para honrar a los caídos. McGonagall la miró fijamente y sonrió, aunque, como todas las sonrisas de ese día horrible, era una sonrisa llena de dolor y pena.

-Mi pequeña Hermione… tienes aspecto de estar agotada¿porqué no subes y des…?- McGonagall se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de la camilla al lado de su alumna favorita. - ¿Quién…? Oh… Merlín… Snape…

-El profesor Snape murió en la Cabaña de los Gritos …-comenzó a explicar la muchacha. La profesora detuvo su explicación con un gesto de su mano.

-No es necesaria una explicación, querida, ya habrá tiempo para eso durante los juicios. Todos comprenderán perfectamente por qué lo hicisteis… ese sucio traidor… Déjalo ahí, le pediré a alguien de la Orden que lo lleve a la cámara donde dejamos el cuerpo de Voldemort.- dijo la subdirectora con desprecio.

Hermione miró a su mentora con terror.

-¡No!- gritó- ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre encerrar a uno de los héroes de la batalla con el cadáver de ese déspota asesino!?

Hermione se interpuso entre McGonagall y el cadáver de Snape, como protegiéndolo de las crueles intenciones de la mujer.

-Aún no ha hablado con Harry…- finalmente su cerebro comprendió, al ver el rostro sorprendido de la profesora de Transformaciones.

-Bueno, eso era algo que te quería preguntar… ¿sabes donde está? Todo el mundo le ha estado buscando como loco desde hace un par de horas…

-Harry… está descansando…-susurró Hermione.- no puede poner al profesor Snape con Voldemort, profesora…es un héroe… por favor…

McGonagall miró a su alumna a los ojos fijamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Confío en ti, pequeña. Supongo que todo esto tendrá una explicación¿no?- Hermione asintió fervientemente- Está bien… acompáñame. Quiero oír esa historia.

Hermione siguió a la profesora el resto del camino, hasta la parte del Gran Salón donde habían depositado los cadáveres de los héroes. No había nadie cerca. Ya habían terminado de recoger, y probablemente todo el mundo estaba ya descansando. McGonagall ayudó a Hermione a acomodar el cadáver de Snape al lado del cuerpo de Lupin. Sería un entierro memorable. Tantos héroes…

Dos horas y tres tazas de chocolate caliente más tarde, Hermione le había contado toda la historia a su profesora.

-Bueno…-murmuró la mujer secándose las lágrimas – al menos contamos con las memorias de Severus como prueba de su inocencia.

McGonagall respiró profundamente y se asomó a uno de los grandes ventanales del Gran Salón. La mesa de Slytherin, en la que estaban sentadas, era la que más cerca quedaba de las ventanas y la puerta principal. La más alejada de los féretros que reposaban al pie de la mesa de los profesores.

Hermione reprimió un bostezo y McGonagall le tendió una mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que has trabajado suficiente por un día, pequeña. Fíjate, ya está atardeciendo. Sería mejor que te fueses a descansar un poco, ya que dentro de tres horas, durante la cena, querré que todos los alumnos estéis presentes. Tengo varias cosas que deciros.

Hermione sonrió débilmente, y sin saber porqué, abrazó a su mentora. Ella le devolvió el abrazo en completo silencio y observó como la muchacha se alejaba arrastrando los pies, hacia el descanso que tanto se merecía.

* * *

Fue la voz mágicamente amplificada lo que despertó a Hermione. Durante un segundo de pánico pensó que seguían en la batalla y miró a su alrededor recelosa.

- Habla la subdirectora McGonagall. Por favor, debo pediros que todos los alumnos se dirijan al Gran Salón. Hay varios sucesos que se han anunciado en las últimas horas y que creo oportuno que todos sepan. Que acudan también los padres y aurores que se encuentren en diferentes habitaciones del castillo. Las noticias nos incumben a todos. También hemos de pasar lista para comprobar que no falte nadie. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff buscad a vuestros jefes de casa en la Sala Común. Los Slytherin y Gryffindor, por favor, acudid con Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy, ellos tienen las listas de alumnos. Eso es todo. En la cama que había a su derecha, Parvati Patil también se acababa de despertar. En silencio las dos se miraron y sin decir ni una palabra se levantaron y se vistieron con los uniformes que habían aparecido limpios a los pies de sus camas. Las dos ignoraron lo mejor que pudieron la ausencia de su compañera, Lavander, que formaba parte de las aproximadamente 60 víctimas de la batalla.

En silencio se dirigieron a la Sala Común donde ya se había congregado una pequeña multitud.

-¡No podemos salir!- Exclamó angustiada una chiquilla sorprendentemente pequeña. Realmente no podía tener más de once años. Parecía tan pequeña… Hermione se preguntó cómo había hecho para escapar a los controles de edad.

-No podremos salir hasta que Ron compruebe que estamos todos.- explicó Hermione. Al cabo de unos minutos el susodicho apareció, seguido de Harry en la escalera de los chicos, miró alrededor y exclamó:

-¿Estamos todos?- los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, pero nadie respondió.- entonces supongo que tendré que leer TODOS estos nombres UNO POR UNO…- gimió. El comentario provocó las risas de todos los presentes, y con un suspiro, Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba de pie, para ayudarle. Ron le sonrió feliz y ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Miranda Ackord?- comenzó.

La lista era muy extensa, pero entre los dos acabaron razonablemente rápido. Debían poner un puntito verde junto el nombre de los alumnos presentes. Los que estaban muertos ya tenían puesto un puntito rojo, los que estaban en la enfermería uno amarillo y los que habían sido evacuados tenían un puntito azul. Había seis puntitos rojos, cuatro amarillos, treinta y ocho azules y treinta y cinco verdes. Una vez el recuento hubo finalizado, Ron se dirigió a la salida y esta se abrió ante él. Todos los Gryffindor le siguieron en silencio.

Fueron los últimos en entrar al Gran Salón. Observaron que entre la mesa de Hufflepuff y la de Ravenclaw habían puesto otra mesa, más pequeña, en la que se apiñaban padres y aurores. En completo silencio se sentaron en la vacía mesa de Gryffindor y cuando se hubo sentado el último alumno, Minerva McGonagall se puso en pie, pidiendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Como bien sabéis- comenzó la mujer- nos encontramos en un momento de cambios y decisiones. No tenemos director, no tenemos Jefe de Slytherin, muchos alumnos han muerto y muchos otros se encuentran en la enfermería. Tenemos aquí presentes a varios padres y aurores, que serán bien recibidos durante todo el tiempo que deseen. Las clases se encuentran suspendidas, y los exámenes finales han sido cancelados. Este ha sido un año especialmente… difícil. Bajo las órdenes del director Snape muchas cosas habían cambiado. Muchas de ellas se encontraban directamente orquestadas por Voldemort. Debido a esto, en el Consejo Escolar y con el apoyo del Wizengamot hemos decidido que todos los alumnos repitan curso.- McGonagall ignoró las protestas más o menos sofocadas de los alumnos- esta es una medida excepcional que hemos tomado por el bien de nuestros alumnos, pues consideramos que la nueva sociedad que pretendemos construir, libre de prejuicios e injusticias debe estar bien educada, y contar con el mayor número de posibilidades posible. Muchos entenderéis esta decisión, estoy segura.

McGonagall se tomó un minuto para respirar profundamente, mirando de reojo al lugar donde reposaban los cadáveres de los héroes.

-Durante este verano… escuchareis muchas cosas. Dejadme deciros sólo una: El director Severus Snape es un héroe de guerra. Probablemente uno de los más importantes. Murió defendiendo esta escuela. Murió defendiendo los ideales de Dumbledore. Durante este verano entenderéis a qué me refiero. Ahora su cuerpo reposa aquí, junto a vuestros amigos, compañeros, padres y amigos. Sólo os pido un poco de respeto y paciencia. Muy pronto, todos lo entenderéis.

McGonagall se interrumpió de nuevo, para dejar que su audiencia digiriese la noticia, y sin querer sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione Granger, que lloraba silenciosamente.

- El… entierro de los héroes se llevará a cabo mañana al atardecer, en el cementerio de Hogwarts. Y una vez haya finalizado todos podréis volver a vuestras casas con vuestros padres. Finalmente…me gustaría que Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley se acercasen un momento con el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout, pues debemos contrastar informaciones. Eso es todo.

Cuando la cena hubo finalizado Hermione, Harry, Ron y todos los demás estaban de nuevo tan agotados que lo único que podían hacer era arrastrarse de nuevo hasta sus camas.

* * *

El cuerpo de Voldemort había sido enterrado en un terreno alejado del castillo, dentro de los límites del Bosque Prohibido. No había habido ceremonia, y tampoco había lápida que señalase su nombre o le permitiese ser recordado de ningún modo. Solo la tierra removida le delataba y con el tiempo tampoco eso se notaría. Ese sería su último castigo. El peor castigo con el que se puede condenar a alguien que sueña con ser inmortal: ser olvidado.

* * *

El pequeño cementerio de Hogwarts se encontraba atiborrado. Alrededor de 60 tumbas nuevas se habían instalado junto a la de Dumbledore. Todas las lápidas rezaban exactamente lo mismo: el nombre de la persona, su fecha de nacimiento y muerte y el título de 'Héroe de guerra'. Ya habría tiempo para más honores. La ceremonia fue especialmente sencilla y terminó muy rápido, para permitir que cada uno se despidiese a su manera de los suyos. Todos los Weasley se encontraban apiñados alrededor de la tumba de Fred. Hermione vio como Harry se dirigía a las tumbas de Lupin y Tonks, con el pequeño Teddy, su ahijado, en brazos. Tanta responsabilidad para alguien tan joven. Andrómeda Tonks había traído al bebé al entierro de sus padres. Ella lo cuidaría mientras Harry no terminase sus estudios, pero el chico ya le había dicho que deseaba hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones como padrino y en cuanto tuviese un trabajo, adoptaría al niño.

Hermione se dirigió a la única tumba que no tenía a nadie alrededor. Se arrodilló junto a la lápida y depositó sobre ella una rosa blanca. Con lágrimas en los ojos, rozó con la punta de los dedos el nombre gravado en el mármol.

Severus Snape

Continuará

Bueno, confío en que este es el capítulo más difícil de escribir, porque he tenido que tener a un lado 'Deathly Hallows' (libro que odio y me duele leer) y al otro 'Nostalgia' para no contradecirme ni a mi misma ni a Rowling. La única libertad que me he tomado con plena conciencia se ciñe a los Slytherin. Me parece terrible que no haya ni uno solo bueno (y encima la muy guarra disfruta diciéndonos que Sevi era un iluso egoísta) por eso yo si he rescatado a unos cuantos y supuesto que antes de la batalla todos salieron del Gran Salón para mantener las apariencias, pero que luego se unieron luchando por el bando correcto. Por eso Draco tenía que pasar lista. Como hacer que todo encaje en la historia de Rowling es muy difícil, espero que no me tengáis muy en cuenta mi pequeño capricho.

En fin. La primera frase que dice Harry ('y ya he tenido suficientes problemas para el resto de mi vida.') es lo último que dice en el penúltimo capítulo de DH. La frase que le dice Hermione al cadáver de Snape ('nunca te perdonaré por haberme enseñado lo que es el amor y que luego me hayas dejado para que me las arregle como pueda') se lo dice el protagonista a la protagonista en 'El Ocho' de Katherine Neville (Mi libro favorito, que le voy a hacer ). Y como siempre, ya sabeis… todos los derechos son de Rowling y bla, bla, bla…

Como la odio…

Y que bien sabe la venganza


	2. Reconstruyendo una vida

'…si domino la varita, dominaré a Potter

Bueno, antes de nada, disculpad por la tardanza en actualizar, pero… la verdad es que he estado bastante liada con exámenes y no he sido libre hasta ahora. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Capitulo 2: Reconstruyendo una vida

'…si domino la varita, dominaré a Potter.

Esa voz, esa voz aguda y cruel ha estado dictando las normas de mi vida desde mi adolescencia. Pero nunca más. Pretende matarme, por algo que ni siquiera ha entendido bien. Pero no se lo debo impedir. Debo proteger a mi ahijado, debo proteger a…

Potter… todavía no sabe toda la historia… debería saberlo… debo sobrevivir para contarselo, debo…

'_Mata_'

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

El dolor es insoportable… siento como el veneno se abre paso por mi sangre. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Pero aún así ha sido una suerte que eligiese matarme con la serpiente en lugar de usar su propia varita. Al menos las pociones que he tomado podrán contrarrestar el veneno de Nagini. Lo peor es la herida. Debo encontrar una manera de cerrarla, y rápido, o me desangraré aquí…

'Lo lamento'

Eso no lo crees ni tú. Pero no importa. Siempre me has infravalorado, siempre has olvidado que soy un Maestro en Pociones, que estudié esa especialidad porque te encantan los venenos y querías un Maestro. Para cada veneno con el que me pudieses amenazar tenía un antídoto, y tu asquerosa serpiente no es una excepción. No debo morir todavía, Potter tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber la verdad. Noto como el antídoto lucha en mi interior contra el veneno. Tardaré bastante en recuperarme, no podré unirme a la batalla… si pudiese encontrar a Potter…

'Harry…'

Esa voz… Mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas… ella no puede estar aquí… no puede verme así. Pero por otra banda… si ella está aquí, Potter también… ha dicho su nombre. Él está aquí… Concéntrate Severus, debes mostrarselo todo…

Todo no. Ella es para mi. Mi pequeña aprendiz es mía. Solo mía. En mis recuerdos al menos. Será lo único que me quede. Quédate a tu madre, Potter, ella ya me ha atormentado bastante. No me quedaré a morir con vosotros, tengo mis propios sueños. Y desde luego no me quedaré a observar como de nuevo la mujer a la que amo elige al Gryffindor que la infravalora y desprecia. No de nuevo.

Pero lo demás te lo regalo. Con suerte ella te ayudará a entenderlo, porque tu eres tan ignorante como tu padre, si no hubiese sido por ella habrías muerto hace tiempo. Lo demás tómalo… tómalo…

'Tómalo… tómalo….'

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba… separar mis recuerdos sobre la lucha de mis recuerdos de ella es extremadamente difícil. Potter no debe verlo, debo protegerla…

Y ella es mía. Solo mía.

Mientras Potter recoge mis recuerdos, Hermione agita su varita imperceptiblemente. Sin querer desvío la mirada a ella. Está llorando. Noto como mi garganta se cierra. Chica lista. Sabe que no puede salvarme, pero que las memorias se estropean si se mezclan con la sangre. Lo que no sabe es que de hecho me ha salvado con ese simple hechizo. El único que yo no puedo hacer en este momento. De nuevo te debo algo, mi pequeña, mi Hermione. Pero nunca lo sabrás.

No puedo permitir que vea la desesperación en mis ojos… Potter… me está librando del peso de mis memorias. Adiós Lily Evans. Adiós.

'Mírame…'

Esos ojos verdes me han atormentado durante toda mi existencia. El cansancio me vence, cierro los ojos, y se que cuando los vuelva a abrir, esa sombra de mi pasado ya nunca enturbiará mi futuro.

Todo está silencioso. La espalda me duele terriblemente, el suelo está frío y húmedo. Debo levantarme… no… antes debo abrir los ojos…debo…

'¡¡Severuuuuuuuuussssssssssssss!!'

No, no, por favor, que no sea ella…

'¡Snape! ¡Tu también no! Por favor… tenemos que ayudar al Señor Oscuro… ¡Potter! Ese crío asqueroso está vivo… yo no puedo… la zorra de la Weasley me ha herido… pero tu… tu eres fuerte Severus…. Tu puedes vencerles a todos, por favor, Snape, ponte en pie, por favor…'

Con esfuerzo abro los ojos. Bellatrix tiene un aspecto horrible. Las lágrimas y la sangre se entremezclan en su rostro, y veo como sus ojos se iluminan al verme incorporarme.

'¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?'

'¡La batalla! Estamos perdiendo… muchos han muerto… Malfoy me dijo que te había visto venir hacia aquí antes de la batalla… pero ellos no quieren luchar, dicen que tienen miedo por su hijo… cobardes, traidores, el Lord Oscuro les hará pagar… levántate, Severus, debemos ayudarle, debemos…'

'Estás herida, Bella, no podrás luchar. Déjame tu varita, intentaré curarte.'

'Gracias, gracias Severus. Sé que lo harás, juntos recuperaremos al Señor Oscuro, sé que eres mi amigo, confío en ti…'

Bella siempre ha sido muy hermosa, y veo como su cara se ilumina con ese rayito de esperanza. Al menos morirá con una sonrisa y no con el gesto de locura que siempre la había acompañado. No la culpo. Pocas personas, pocos mortífagos han sufrido lo que ella. Lamento profundamente lo que tengo que hacer, y a mi memoria acuden miles de recuerdos de nuestra infancia en Slytherin. Ella era mas joven que yo, y me perseguía a todas partes, la joven e inocente Bella… ojala nunca hubieses conocido a Lestrange… ojala nunca hubieses conocido a Voldemort… ojala…

Con lágrimas en los ojos me inclino y le beso la frente. Ella me abraza fuerte, con el brazo izquierdo, pues el derecho lo tiene destrozado, tiene que estar sufriendo muchísimo. Me mira a los ojos, y por un segundo, comprende la realidad, la ve en mi mirada. Sabe lo que voy a hacer.

'Avada Kedavra'

Es casi un susurro, pero en su frágil estado es más que suficiente. Bellatrix Black se desploma sobre mí. Y en el último segundo intuyo en su rostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento, como si por un instante de cordura su alma comprendiese mi sacrificio, lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ella. Por la única persona que me amó cuando aún era un niño. Ojala yo también la hubiese amado.

No puedo evitar rozar sus labios con el dedo. Siempre ha sido muy hermosa. Incluso muerta muestra esa belleza. Parece que duerme. Me concentro en el hechizo que me servirá de coartada. Lamento que tu cuerpo estará enterrado bajo otro nombre, mi pequeña Bella, pero con un poco de suerte estarás enterrada entre los héroes, y no entre los animales que te convirtieron en lo que eres. Ojala algún día, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, pueda mirarte a los ojos y mostrarte lo importante que fue tu cariño para mi. Ojala ese día pueda devolverte todo lo que me has dado.

Oigo pasos. Alguien se acerca. Debo esconderme. No. Debo huir. Si me encuentran aquí se acabó todo. Sea quien sea atacará primero y preguntará después. En mi estado cualquier hechizo podría matarme. Debo desaparecer. Adiós Bella. Adiós Hermione. Adiós, Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger estaba, como siempre, en el cementerio de Hogwarts. Solamente sentada al pie de la lápida que rezaba 'Severus Snape' encontraba la paz necesaria para concentrarse en sus estudios.

Varios frascos con una pequeña llama azul la rodeaban, iluminando su trabajo mejor que la escasa luz del atardecer.

'Esta runa significa libertad… pero combinada con la runa de la lucha, significa sumisión… eso quiere decir que la lucha por la libertad a veces nos lleva a la sumisión de nuestras ideas…'

Pensativamente se rozaba la barbilla con la punta de su pluma. Los exámenes finales estaban muy cerca, y a su alrededor había un estallido de flores de colores, no solo por la deslumbrante explosión de la primavera, sino porque un par de días atrás había sido el primer aniversario de la última batalla, la batalla de Hogwarts. Todas las tumbas estaban engalanadas con miles de flores de diferentes colores, y las diferentes fragancias jugaban con los sentidos de la estudiante. La tumba en la que ella se apoyaba, en cambio, no lucía ninguna exageración de luz o color.

Un sencillo ramo de azahares, como el que ella misma había colocado día tras día, era el único adorno de la tumba del maestro que siempre había preferido el sabor del limón al sabor de la menta. El maestro por el que las pociones curativas de la enfermería sabían a limón en lugar de la menta habitual de las pociones farmacéuticas.

Era un detalle sobre él que poca gente sabía. Claro que poca gente sabía que esas pociones las había hecho siempre él. Y prácticamente nadie sabía que los caramelos que Dumbledore ofrecía, los hacía el propio Severus, Navidad tras Navidad, cumpleaños tras cumpleaños.

La propia Hermione le había ayudado a envolverlos, uno a uno, en el último cumpleaños del anciano, y él había felicitado efusivamente a la joven por su esmerado trabajo.

Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos estaba ahora en la mente de Hermione. Mientras estudiaba, no permitía que nada de eso asaltase su bien amurallada mente. Solo runas y sus cambiantes significados ocupaban en esos momentos la mente de la joven, y así sería durante algunos minutos más. Hasta que el cansancio la venciese y la obligase a irse a la cama, para otra noche de insomnio y desesperación.

Sin embargo, esa noche en concreto no sería como las demás. Alguien la observaba.

Sentado sobre la tumba de su hermano Fred, Ronald Weasley jugaba con los pétalos de una de las rosas que su madre había depositado sobre el mármol dos días atrás. Su mirada estaba fija sobre las letras que indicaban el nombre de su hermano, su fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Su título de héroe.

Con paso firme el muchacho pelirrojo se puso en pie y caminó hacia la chica sentada en el suelo.

'Hermione'

Sobresaltada, la jovencita alzó la vista y compuso una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos. Ron se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, y cerrando los ojos apoyó la cabeza sobre el mármol de la tumba. Hermione de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia sus apuntes.

'¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Ron?'

Ron abrió los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, jugando con la incipiente perilla que siempre estaba ahí, por más que él luchase contra ella. Tal vez, simplemente debería dejarla crecer.

'Hum…'

Hermione alzó la vista.

'¿Porqué no estás con Luna? Antes vi que Ginny y Harry se dirigían al lago, pensé que los cuatro hacíais juntos esos paseos'

'Ya no.' Fue la simple respuesta del muchacho. Hermione cerró sus libros y concentró su atención en su amigo. Hoy no podría estudiar más, estaba claro.

'¿Por qué no?'

'La he dejado'

'¿Otra vez?' Hermione suspiró y puso una mano sobre su hombro. 'Ron sabes que ella te qui…'

'¡SI! ¡Ella me quiere!' gritó el chico, poniéndose en pie 'pero yo te quiero a ti…' susurró.

Hermione frunció el ceño y de nuevo abrió sus libros, negándose a mirar a su amigo o a contestar a su afirmación. Ron se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y puso sus manos sobre las de Hermione, bloqueando su visión sobre las runas.

'Hermione… no puedes seguir así… a penas te vemos. Estás siempre encerrada en tu cuarto, incluso haces que te lleven la comida allí. Solo sales para ir a clase, o para sentarte aquí, estudiando al lado de la tumba de Snape. Siempre estás aquí… Hermione… no soy el único que se preocupa. Harry y Ginny no se atreven a decirte nada, pero ellos…'

'Quizá tú tampoco deberías decirme nada, Ron.' Siseó Hermione con malicia.

Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas, y Hermione se arrepintió al momento de lo que había dicho.

'Lo siento… lo siento Ron, pero… yo ya te he explicado que no puedo quererte… yo.'

'Si, si… ya lo sé… estás enamorada de Snape.' Gimió el chico, poniéndose en pie. Al oír el nombre las lágrimas empezaron a caer involuntariamente de los ojos de Hermione. 'Pero él está muerto, Hermione, y tu estás aquí, viva, con nosotros. Estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti si hiciese falta, y lo sabes. ¿Porqué me desprecias? ¿Porqué me rechazas?'

'Porque yo no te quiero, Ron. No me malinterpretes, eres mi hermano, del mismo modo que lo es Harry, yo también daría la vida por ti, pero no me pidas que te quiera de ningún otro modo. No puedo. Mi corazón es de Severus, y aunque esté muerto… es demasiado pronto… no me presiones, por favor… quizá algún día lo supere… quizá algún día pueda verte de otro modo. Pero no me esperes… por favor, acepta el amor de Luna, porque ella puede quererte como yo no puedo. Por favor, entiéndelo.'

'No puedo, Hermione… no puedo entenderlo.'

Sin una sola palabra más el chico se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo, Hermione sabía que iría a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde una rubia estaría llorando amargamente hasta que su pelirrojo fuese a reconciliarse con ella. Siempre era así, siempre igual desde el verano pasado. Hermione se preguntaba porque Ron se empeñaba en torturarse tanto a sí mismo y a los demás, si cuando estaba con Luna se le veía tan extremadamente feliz. Porque simplemente no dirigía ese amor que el proclamaba por ella hacia la rubia. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que estaba destruyendo su amistad? Cada vez que peleaban, cada vez que le recordaba a Severus, el corazón de Hermione se rompía un poquito más.

Con un llanto desesperado se desplomó sobre la tumba de mármol, aplastando con su peso los azahares que tan cuidadosamente había colocado esa mañana.

'¡¿Porqué Severus?! ¡¿Porqué tuviste que dejarme!? Yo quería aprender contigo… yo quería vivir contigo… ahora solo quiero morir… quisiera morir…'

Unos brazos fuertes la cogieron en brazos y ella se encogió instintivamente.

'Harry… Harry… le echo tanto de menos…'

Harry acunó a su amiga en su regazo durante un rato, hasta que ella se tranquilizó y se quedó dormida. Con paso firme comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, con la chica en brazos, mientras Ginny recogía los libros que habían quedado atrás.

'Bueno, Severus… eso puede hacerse, pero la verdad es que es muy poco habitual. ¿Podría preguntarte a qué se debe?'

Severus Snape sonrió. Le caía bien el rector de la universidad de Oxford, por eso le daría una explicación. Por eso y porque su varita estaba en su casa, olvidada en el fondo de un baúl, y por lo tanto no podría hacerle un Imperio y un Obliviatte. Pero desde luego no le contaría la verdad.

'Bueno, John… la verdad es que estos años he estado trabajando en una empresa química muy importante, pero que lleva a cabo un trabajo muy arriesgado. Precisamente por eso las patentes y las firmas de contratos son muy vinculantes. Legalmente soy libre de unirme a cualquier otra institución si así lo deseo, pero la… compañía para la que trabajé no apreciaría que sus secretos fuesen divulgados ni investigados por otra empresa, por eso no se lo pensarían dos veces a la hora de… tomar medidas…'

John Jackson miró fijamente a su viejo compañero de estudios. No le sorprendía en absoluto lo que le estaba diciendo. Snape era brillante, era un genio. Podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa como por arte de magia. Asi que no era tan raro que cualquier compañía estuviese dispuesto a matarle antes de permitir que otra sociedad explotase su genialidad. Si su única condición era que su contrato estuviese firmado bajo su viejo pseudónimo y que su nombre real fuese ocultado, Oxford no se podía permitir dejarle escapar por esos tecnicismos.

'De acuerdo, Severus. Yo seré el único que sepa quien eres en realidad. Serás presentado ante la comunidad científica como Stephen Stepford. Tienes suerte de haber publicado todos esos libros y de haberte formado ya un renombre. Sino no podría proporcionarte el puesto que he pensado para ti…'

'¿En que estabas pensando, John? No me encerrarás en un aula ocho horas al día con un montón de críos ignorantes, ¿no?' gruñó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

'¡Desde luego que no! Habría que ser muy estúpido para derrochar así tu talento…' se rió John. 'No, no… serás el jefe de investigación de uno de los mayores campos de investigación que está llevando a cabo la universidad de Oxford… de hecho estoy seguro de que te entusiasmará la idea, porque roza tu vieja pasión, Severus… la alquimia…'

Severus sonrió, los muggles tenían una cierta tendencia a llamar alquimia a cualquier cosa, pero la universidad de Oxford no se tomaba esos temas tan a la ligera. Estaba deseoso de descrubrir qué era lo que le harían investigar. ¿Quizá habian descubierto por fin esa enzima que bloqueaba el envejecimiento de las células? Los magos hacía tiempo que la utilizaban con buenos resultados, pero los muggles solían ir retrasados en ese sentido. Por eso era tan fácil para los magos crearse una cierta fama entre los muggles.

'…pero también tendrás que dedicar unas horas a la docencia…'

'¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Me niego! John, no quiero dar clases a un montón de cabezas huecas…' gritó Severus, poniéndose en pie.

'Tranquilo Severus… solo serán cinco horas a la semana, y sólo con los diez alumnos más aventajados del quinto curso… desde luego ni siquiera tú podrás llamar cabezas huecas a esos chicos. Sabes lo difícil que es alcanzar esa posición…'

Severus se sentó de nuevo. Eso cambiaba las cosas. Podría utilizar a esos chicos como asistentes. Y desde luego, no serían cabezas huecas si habían llegado hasta lo más alto de una de las carreras más duras que se impartían en la universidad de Oxford. Merecían ese aprendizaje.

'Entonces ya solo queda una cosa por aclarar, John, amigo mío…'sonrió Severus.

'¿Tu sueldo?' inquirió el jovencísimo rector.

'No, sabes que eso me da igual…' John compuso un gesto que dejaba bien claro lo que estaba pensando "_prepotente_" 'debemos dejar bien claro que debes acostumbrarte a llamarme Stephen…'

John se echó a reir aliviado.

'¡Eso será facilísimo… Steve! ¡Con tu nuevo aspecto lo difícil es llamarte Severus!'

Ahí estaba. De nuevo el joven del 3º izquierda. Marie, la portera del edificio lo siguió con sus ojillos azules y mirada esperanzada. Steve Stepford era el soltero de oro del edificio. De toda la calle, si le preguntaban a Marie.

'¡Buenas tardes, Stevie!' Saludó cordialmente Marie. Stephen se detuvo en seco y se giró, con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

'Oh, Marie, disculpe, no la había visto. Buenas tardes'

'No seas tan formal, Stevie, apenas si tendré cinco años más que tu, ¡puedes tutearme!'

'No creo que seas mayor que yo, Marie, tienes todo el aspecto de una jovencita de 25 años.' Marie se echó a reir con toda su corpulencia. La mujer tenía 43 años, y por lo tanto sí era mayor que Stephen, además tenía dos hijos tan rechonchos como ella, pero detrás de toda su corpulencia Stephen intuía una belleza adolescente que se había apagado con los años y el trabajo. Stephen se echó a reir con la mujer.

'Pero qué mentiroso eres, Stevie… aunque adoro tus mentiras.' Añadió con un guiño.

'¿Y como están tus hijos, Marie?'

'¡Los angelitos! Están pasando una semana con su padre. Ese desgraciado… Pero en fin… mejor, asi tengo toda la casa para mí solita. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche?'

'¡Oh! Muchas gracias por la invitación, Marie, seguro que cocinas muy bien, pero la verdad es que he quedado para celebrar mi nuevo empleo…'

'¡Lo había olvidado! Hoy tenías una entrevista… entonces… ¿ya eres catedrático de Oxford?'

Stephen se echó a reir.

'No exactamente catedrático, pero sí, el trabajo es mío.'

'¡Pues felicidades! Seguro que lo celebrarás con alguna chica encantadora…' La mirada de Marie se entristeció un poco, tratando de sacar algo más de información. Stephen pensó unos segundos, y cuando habló lo hizo apoyando una mano sobre el robusto hombro de la mujer.

'Pues… que no salga de aquí, Marie, pero así es. He quedado con una vieja colega de la Universidad… y espero que pase algo más. Ahora que tengo un buen trabajo me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido con alguna buena mujer.'

Emociones enfrentadas se manifestaron en el rostro de Marie, por un lado había tachado a su querido Steve de la lista de solteros disponibles, pero por otro tenía un cotilleo estupendo para compartir con la vieja viuda del primero derecha y las amas de casa del segundo piso.

Sabiendo eso, Stephen sonrió y se despidió de la mujer con un guiño de ojo. Y subió las escaleras. Marie, se quedó mirando para el trasero del joven vecino, que se marcaba con los vaqueros, y lanzó un suspiro.

'Siempre por las escaleras… no me extraña que esté tan fibroso… tan musculado… una pena lo de esa cicatriz de su cuello…algún día le preguntaré por ella.' Murmuró para si misma.

Stephen cerró la puerta de su apartamento tras de sí. Desde luego lo que le había dicho a Marie era mentira. Solo había quedado con John, pero no quería crearle falsas esperanzas a la mujer, asique era mejor que pensase que tenía una novia.

Se apoyó contra la puerta e instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello. Tenía un espejo enfrente a su puerta. Probablemente para no olvidarse de quien era. Apenas llevaba una semana en el edificio, pero el papel de vecino atento y amable que había escogido, a veces le resultaba tan agradable que se olvidaba de que él no es Stephen Stepford, sino Severus Snape.

Si algunos de sus viejos colegas puediesen verle en esos momentos podrían caerse de la impresión.

Todavía con la mano en el cuello observó su reflejo en el espejo, donde solamente él podía intuir al viejo Severus en su ceño fruncido y su rictus serio. Llevaba el cabello más corto de lo que le gustaba, y solo algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, sin llegar a taparle los ojos. Llevaba unas gafas que no necesitaba, que ocultaban una buena parte de sus rasgos, y la cirugía dental a la que se había sometido no solo había dejado su dentadura perfecta y blanca, sino que la nueva posición de su mandíbula había torneado sus labios dándoles más volumen. Severus no estaba demasiado orgulloso de su aspecto, pero el resto del planeta parecía estar más que satisfecho.

El lóbulo derecho de su oreja estaba adornado por un pequeño aro, un pequeño recuerdo de alguien a quien amaba con locura. Alguien que se lo había dejado olvidado tiempo atrás en su laboratorio.

Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza. Para su cirugía había escogido la clínica Granger, y los meses de tratamiento habían sido una tortura. Su padre no se le parecía demasiado, pero la madre era Hermione en cada uno de sus movimientos. Era ella la que no paraba de hablar de su preciosa, inteligente hija, la que le explicó que la jovencita estaba terminando sus estudios en una prestigiosa escuela privada.

Escuchandola hablar, Steve comprendió porqué Granger había enviado a sus padres a Autralia. Eran demasiado muggles, demasiado peligrosos. Pero trabajaban muy bien. Y cuando su trabajo hubo terminado, Steve parecía otra persona.

El aro de su oreja era de Hermione. Le había dicho mil veces que no podía llevar joyas al laboratorio. Pero ella siempre se olvidaba de quitarse los pendientes que su abuela le había regalado y se los quitaba a toda prisa cuando estaba en el laboratorio.

Un día ella se los dejó atrás al marchar, y él nunca admitió que estaban en su posesión.

Con un suspiro, Steve retiró la mano de su cuello para examinar la horrible cicatriz que lo recorría. Podría quitársela como se había quitado la marca oscura, con magia o con cirugía muggle, pero no quería hacerlo. Era su ultimo vínculo a ese pasado que le había entregado a Potter. Solo le quedaban su cicatriz y los recuerdos de Hermione.

Hermione…

Estaban en verano, ella ya habría terminado su último año en Hogwarts. ¿Qué habría decidido estudiar?

Continuará.

Soy consciente de que muchos de vosotros estareis decepcionados con el cambio de look de Sevi, pero considero que era necesario, y eso, además contesta algunas preguntas sobre como Hermione no le reconoció, ¿no?

Ahora sobre los reviews. Sabeis que son el unico pago que los autores de fanfiction recibimos por nuestro trabajo, muchos de los que leeis esto tambien sois autores, y por lo tanto sabeis a qué me refiero. No es por el reconocimiento que acompaña a los reviews, sino que ese contacto con los lectores es el mejor modo que tiene un autor de madurar, de explorar sus capacidades. Por eso os agradezco a todos, muy siceramente vuestras opiniones, y espero ansiosa a oir lo que opinais sobre esto. A continuación contestaré algunas de las dudas que me planteabais.

Alguien decía que le daba pena que muriese Lavander… bueno, en realidad ella muere en el libro… quiero decir, en Deathly Hallows, asique no es realmente mi culpa. Creo que además universalmente se acepta que Molly mató a Bellatrix en la batalla, pero eso evidentemente chafa mi historia, asique, aprovechandome de que no se dice 'Y Bellatrix cayó muerta' (aunque se dice algo muy, muy parecido, ellos tienen razón y yo me equivoco) yo la he dejado viva… al menos durante un rato. Ella también tiene una historia que contar aquí. Como casi todos los personajes.

Alguien se me lamentaba de que Sevi hubiese muerto. Bien, como ves, para mi no está muerto. Un maestro de pociones no puede morir de un modo tan estúpido, lo tengo claro. Espero que te haya gustado mi manera de 'resucitarlo' La verdad es que no creo que a Rowling le queden ni la mitad de sus fans, después de Deathly Hallows

Otra persona me decía, muy acertadamente que Harry explica la historia de Severus durante la última batalla… he releído esa parte y tiene razón. Había tenido la sensación de que era una coversación privada entre Voldemort y Harry, pero realmente el chaval la grita a los cuatro vientos, asique McGonagall ya debería saber la historia. Glups! Error de mi parte, sorry.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si tenéis alguna otra duda, planteadmela, estaré encantada de rectificar mi error (porque seguro que es mi error xD)

Bicos!


	3. Fantasmas en la almohada

Buenas, people! Estoy de vuelta. Antes de empezar debería advertir que este capitulo contiene imágenes un poco… subidillas de tono, nada explicito… pero eso sí…la pareja NO es Sevi/Hermione así que… leed con precaución.

Capitulo 3. Fantasmas en la almohada.

'_¡Severus, Severus! ¡Espérame!'_

'_Te he dicho mil veces que no me sigas, _Black_'_

_La pequeña niña morena compuso un gesto dolido y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su idolatrado compañero con el ceño fruncido. El adolescente Severus puso los ojos en blanco._

'_Haces que mi apellido suene como un insulto, Sevi. Tu sabes que no todos somos como mi primo.'_

_El chico no respondió, simplemente le dio la espalda a la niña, que de nuevo empezó a trotar tras él, compensando los largos pasos del chico con el rápido movimiento de sus cortas piernas._

'_¿Para qué quieres ese libro, Sevi?'_

'_Eres una cotilla, Bella.'_

'_¿Te vas de nuevo con Evans? No me gusta que estéis solos.'_

'_Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie. Y menos a ti.' Severus se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la niña que le perseguía. 'Sólo tienes once años. A ver si lo entiendes. Tengo dos años más que tú, eres una niña. Y no me interesas en lo más mínimo, asíque… ¡desaparece!'_

_Los enormes ojos azules de Bellatrix Black se llenaron de lágrimas, y su boquita en forma de corazón hizo un pucherito. De nuevo, Severus le dio la espalda y echó a andar. Esta vez, ella no le siguió._

'_¡Ya tengo doce años! ¡Solo tienes un año más que yo!'Gritó, impotente, antes de que él cruzase una esquina y desapareciese de la vista. Derrotada, echó a andar hacia la sala común de Slytherin._

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, Severus Snape, más conocido como Stevie Stepford, dio una vuelta en su cama, incómodo. Soñar con Bella no era buena idea. Para nada.

_Quinto curso. Severus estaba llorando, sentado en el suelo, cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Vaya error había cometido. Había perdido a Lily para siempre, lo sentía en cada poro de su piel. Desesperado, se abrazó a sus rodillas, recordando las noches que había pasado en los brazos de la Gryffindor pelirroja. Nunca la olvidaría, estaba seguro. La suavidad de su piel, la delicadeza de sus gestos, la experiencia de sus movimientos. Nunca encontraría a otra que electrizase de ese modo su piel con un solo murmullo. Por una fracción de segundo Severus se había preguntado donde había aprendido Lily a hacer todas aquellas cosas, pero luego había comprendido que estaba mejor sin saberlo. Era más fácil no saber. Y menos doloroso. _

_Había sido su regalo de cumpleaños. El día que él cumplió 15 años fue el que ella escogió para entrenar a Severus en un arte que ella dominaba tan bien. El arte de amar. Y desde el momento que él se sometió a sus manos expertas, él supo que había entrado a formar parte del grupo de esclavos de Lily Evans, que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese._

_Y era esa sumisión la que le tenía un poco herido. Bastante herido. Se sentía tan sometido a Lily, tan condicionado a todos sus antojos, que había necesitado escabullirse, había necesitado que ella no estuviese ahí, que no le protegiese. El insulto que le había dirigido le había salido del fondo del alma, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. _

'_Severus…'_

_El muchacho alzó la vista y observó fijamente a Bellatrix. Era muy, muy guapa. Pero no era ni el susurro de lo que Lily representaba. _

'_Levántate, Sevi. No permitas que los Gryffindor te vean así.' Como ese argumento no convencía a su amigo, Bella sonrió y sacó una pequeña botella de entre sus túnicas. '… tengo Whiskey de Fuego…'_

_Severus cogió la mano extendida que le ofrecían y siguió cabizbajo a la chiquilla… no tan chiquilla, ya. Bella había crecido para convertirse en una chica preciosa, probablemente la más guapa de Slytherin ahora que Cissy se había graduado. Muchos chicos querían ser el primero con ella, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Severus. Él agradecería que alguien le explicase qué podía ver una chica como ella en alguien como él. Pero, después de todo, era un mal extendido. Lily también sentía algo por él… ¿no?_

_Las lágrimas caían de nuevo por su cara, y Bella le apretó la mano, aligerando el paso. Severus se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin, sino al exterior. Siguió a Bella hasta el Lago, y, bordeándolo, llegaron a una zona que desde el castillo quedaba oculta por los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Bella se detuvo, y Severus se dio cuenta de que a sus pies había un pequeño precipicio y que el agua del Lago, con la luna, brillaba como el mercurio._

_Bella se sentó en el borde y Severus la imitó, cogiendo la botella que la chica le tendía y dándole un largo sorbo._

'_Ahora todo te parece terrible, Sevi, pero con el tiempo comprenderás que probablemente esto es lo mejor que te podía pasar…'_

'_Hum…' Después de varios tragos, Severus ya no podía pensar con claridad. Su cabeza le decía que Bella tenía razón, pero su corazón le decía que a la mierda con la razón. _

'_Severus… si quieres… yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla…'_

'_Nunca te utilizaría de esa forma, Bella. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.'gruñó._

'_Yo no quiero algo mejor que tú. Severus… te quiero a ti.'_

_La chica cogió suavemente la barbilla de Severus y le miró fijamente. Entre el alcohol y el dolor, Severus podía ver toda la inocencia y toda la bondad de aquella criatura a través de sus preciosos ojos azules. Él no podía tomar eso, se sentía sucio y ruin, si la tocaba la mancharía, pero estaba tan cerca…_

_Suavemente la chica se inclinó sobre él y se apoderó de sus labios, en el beso más lento, más suave y más dulce que nadie le había dado jamás. Severus gimió un poco y la abrazó con fuerza, profundizando el beso con algo de su pasión contenida a los antojos de Lily. Con firmeza se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos._

'_No puedo decir que te amaré, porque no es cierto. Nunca será cierto, Bella. Si haces esto… no se repetirá jamás. No estaré contigo.'_

'_Lo se… lo se, Sevi. Y no me importa. Se lo que piensas de mi.' La chica apartó la vista un instante y Severus se preguntó si tan obvio era que la veía muy por encima de lo que él se merecía. 'Pero… por una noche… sólo por esta noche, hazme sentir especial… hazme sentir que te merezco…'_

_Sin pararse a pensar en lo que realmente significaba eso, Severus la besó de nuevo, desatando, esta vez, toda su pasión._

Steve se incorporó bruscamente en la cama. Estaba sudando como si hubiese corrido una maratón y jadeaba como si hubiese estado varios minutos sin respirar. Probablemente había sido así.

Recordaba aquella noche con Bella como si hubiese sido ayer. Había sido la única vez que realmente había hecho el amor en su vida. Pues todo el sexo que había tenido después había sido no consentido por alguno de sus participantes, y la relación que había mantenido antes con Lily había sido cualquier cosa menos de amor.

Su perspectiva de adulto le permitía comprender que Lily le había encandilado con su energía, su vitalidad, su alegría y sus ganas de vivir. Cosas que Severus no veía con demasiada frecuencia. Pero realmente ella nunca le había querido. Le utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería. Buenas notas en el colegio, protección fuera del colegio y sobretodo un amante sumiso e inexperto que obedecía todas sus órdenes sin rechistar. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella había muerto por su culpa. Porque él no había sabido protegerla, no había sabido intuir que ella daría la vida por su hijo. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida ese pensamiento provocaría un aluvión de tormento y autocompasión. Pero ya no, al entregarle sus memorias a Potter le había entregado la presencia más fuerte de esas memorias junto con los sentimientos que generaban. Severus sólo conservaba los datos reales de esas memorias, las fechas lugares y acontecimientos, pero no los sentimientos que podía asociarle. Por lo tanto ahora era libre de esa tortura.

Tortura… había habido tantas bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro… y eso no se lo había dado a Potter. Eso todavía estaba en su cabeza con toda su crueldad y fuerza. Voldemort había descubierto muy pronto cual era la mayor habilidad de Severus en las torturas, por eso siempre le entregaban a él las rehenes femeninas. Sabía cómo utilizar el cuerpo de esas mujeres hasta el punto en que el placer y la confianza que sentían era tan grande que traicionarían a quien fuese por que no se detuviese. Eso era lo que más complacía a Voldemort… esas mujeres siempre eran liberadas, ya que el autodesprecio que emanaban cuando comprendían lo que habían hecho alimentaba al Señor Oscuro mejor que el veneno de Nagini. Muchas de ellas se suicidaban incluso antes de que el bando de la luz las encontrase.

Severus sabía perfectamente todo lo que hacía falta para hacer disfrutar a una mujer gracias a lo aprendido con Lily, pero sabía muy poco sobre lo que él mismo necesitaba para disfrutar. Aquella noche con Bella había sido la única vez que alguien se molestó en que él disfrutase un poco. Bella había sido una completa inocente en aquel momento, asíque tampoco sabía mucho del tema, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender por sí misma, y vaya si lo hacía rápido.

Con un suspiro, Severus se tumbó de nuevo. Obligándose a sí mismo a recordar al monstruo en que Bella se había convertido. Obligándose a sí mismo a no pensar en sus enormes ojos azules. A no pensar en su preciosa boquita en forma de corazón.  
Su boca tenía exactamente la misma forma que la boca de Hermione.

Hermione…

* * *

'¡Hermione! ¡Cielo, baja a cenar!'

La joven universitaria bostezó con pereza. Le encantaba estar con sus padres, sobretodo desde que volvieron de Australia. Pero este sería el último verano que pasaría en esa casa. En Octubre comenzaba el nuevo curso en la facultad de Química de Oxford, y para alegría de toda su familia, Hermione había sido aceptada.

Se había buscado un piso en la ciudad, y pensaba quedarse a vivir allí, ya que era el paraíso de los estudiantes, y si había algo que Hermione deseaba por encima de todo lo demás era compartir su vida con gente a la que le gustase investigar y aprender tanto como a ella.

Por eso se había enamorado de Severus.

Con decisión Hermione apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Debía mostrarle una gran sonrisa "Yo Tengo Ganas De Vivir" a sus padres durante la cena, o se preocuparían mucho.

'Hermione, cariño… cuéntanos cosas de la escuela' Hermione se sentó al lado de su padre. Su fascinación por los magos era comparable solamente a la fascinación de Arthur Weasley por los muggles. Quizá debería arreglar las cosas para que quedasen algún día.

'Oh, Kevin, por favor… no atosigues a la niña…' La madre de Hermione empezó a servir la deliciosa comida y Hermione la miró agradecida por el rescate.

'No la atosigo, Sarah, pero sabes que soy muy curioso… además, me gustaría compartir más factores de la vida de mi única hija…'

'En ese caso, pregúntale por la Universidad, ese es su futuro después de todo.'

'Ahora que lo dices… tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo pudiste matricularte en una universidad normal después de haber estado en una escuela mágica durante toda la secundaria?' Sarah Granger puso los ojos en blanco, pero Hermione se echó a reír.

'Tranquila, mamá… Papi, Hogwarts figura en los registros como una escuela de secundaria… solo que un poco más elitista de lo normal. Tener a Hogwarts en mi expediente fue una ventaja para que me admitiesen en Oxford, no un impedimento. Simplemente es raro que un mago o bruja decida ir a la universidad porque en Hogwarts, salvo en la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, no recibimos la preparación que se da habitualmente en secundaria, y por lo tanto a los magos les resulta difícil pasar los exámenes de las universidades muggles. Yo continué estudiando Estudios Muggles por mi cuenta, como ya sabes, porque siempre quise ir a la universidad, y en el último curso me permitieron hacer muchas actividades extracurriculares para compensar mi desfase. Recuerdo que Harry me preguntó una vez porqué había tantos hijos de muggles en Estudios, y que creía que era porque era fácil. En realidad Estudios Muggles es literalmente eso: una asignatura en la que se resumen todas las asignaturas de los institutos de secundaria, y por lo tanto una preparación para la Universidad. Los magos no entienden cómo funciona la universidad, y por lo tanto si no tienen antepasados muggles, no les interesa esa asignatura. Supongo que alguien debería haber informado mejor a Harry, pero la verdad es que parecía tan decidido a cortar todos sus vínculos con su parte muggle que tampoco creo que le importe no ir a la universidad…'

'Eso es horrible, cariño…' susurró Sarah en medio de un bocado de pudding. Para ella y para su marido el no ir a la universidad era probablemente lo peor que te podía pasar en la vida.

'No tanto, mami. El mundo mágico está organizado de otra forma. Como son tan poca gente se educan con aprendizajes, por eso tienen Maestros. Es más laborioso que una carrera universitaria. Pero la verdad es que algunos aprendizajes los tienen enfocados de una manera tan metódica que son casi carreras universitarias. Es una elección tan digna como otra cualquiera.'

'¿Pero porqué tus amigos no están interesados en la Universidad? Por ti tienen que saber que es maravillosa.' Preguntó Kevin Granger.

'No necesariamente. Ellos se están preguntando porqué pierdo el tiempo con una carrera universitaria cuando podría haber aceptado alguno de los muchos aprendizajes que me han ofrecido todo tipo de maestros. Algunos eran realmente tentadores, como el de Filius Flitwick, mi maestro de Hechizos, pero yo estoy interesada en otro ámbito…'

'La química.' Afirmó Sarah.

'No exactamente… la Alquimia. El arte de mezclar lo muggle con lo mágico, la Química con las Pociones. La verdad es que estoy muy preparada en el ámbito de Pociones, porque el que…'Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y sujetar las lágrimas con puños de acero ' ...el que probablemente ha sido el mejor Maestro de Pociones de la historia, me ha dado clases particulares durante un año, y aunque técnicamente no soy una maestra, mis conocimientos si sobrepasan el umbral de lo que abarca Hogwarts. Ahora quiero profundizar en la Química mientras amplío lo que se de Pociones por mi cuenta.'

'¿Y qué van a hacer tus amigos?' Preguntó Sarah. Hermione frunció el ceño.

'Bueno… lo que era previsible. A Ginny todavía le falta un año para acabar Hogwarts, pero ella aceptará un aprendizaje como medibruja, (eso son los médicos de los magos, papi) a ella realmente le fascina ese tema, asíque supongo que le irá muy bien. Harry y Ron se presentaron a las pruebas para ser Auror (eso son los policías de los magos, papi) en Julio, cuando yo hice los exámenes de Oxford. Harry las pasó de sobra y empezará el aprendizaje con un auror muy famoso en Octubre. Ahora mismo está pasando el verano con Ron en la casa que tiene en Londres. Está tratando de reformarla para poder vivir en ella… y el tiempo que pasan solos también le sirve para animar a Ron, que no ha pasado las pruebas para ser auror. Todos le dijimos que no debía intentarlo pues es muy malo en Pociones y en Transformaciones, y las dos son fundamentales para ser Auror, pero…en fin… me imagino que se le pasará el disgusto.'

'Pobre chico…'susurró Sarah '¿Por qué no prueba suerte con nuestra policía? No puede ser difícil para un mago pasar las pruebas.'

Hermione se echó a reír.

'Mamá, para un mago sería una deshonra esconderse entre los muggles y así es como lo vería el mundo si de repente un héroe de la guerra no pasa las pruebas para ser Auror y en cambio utiliza la magia para entrar en la Policía muggle. Por no mencionar que está prohibido utilizar la magia con los muggles.'

'Pues me parece una tontería.' Se quejó Kevin 'Si tienes un talento…¿porqué no utilizarlo? Mejor para ti, ¿no?'

'Sería injusto para los demás, porque no estarían en igualdad de condiciones en la competencia.' Contestó Sarah.

'Si, pero si por ejemplo yo estudio más que tu para un examen, tampoco estamos en igualdad de condiciones. O si soy más listo… O si le caigo mejor al profesor…'

'Pero eso no es lo mismo que tener magia…'

Hermione se quedó callada, observando como sus padres debatían. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de su familia, que cualquier tema daba lugar a un debate. Debates en los que normalmente ella participaba con entusiasmo. Pero hoy no.

'Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo, querido. Mejor lo dejamos estar porque no nos pondremos de acuerdo.' Finalizó Sarah. Pero Kevin no se dejaría amilanar tan fácilmente.

'¿Tu que opinas, Hermione?' preguntó el hombre, tratando que involucrarla en el debate. Hermione miró a su madre con terror. No quería meterse en un tema tan controvertido, ya le dolía bastante la cabeza sin tener que darle vueltas a eso.

'Déjala tranquila, Kevin.' gruñó Sarah. El tono de su esposa fue suficiente para callar a Kevin, que empezó a darle vueltas a su pudding de un modo muy similar al que Hermione había estado haciendo durante toda la cena. Eso era malo, eso significaba que su padre empezaba a sospechar que a su hijita le pasaba algo. Hermione pensó rápido en cómo distraer a sus padres.

'¿Y cómo está la clínica? ¿Hay alguna novedad? ¿Ha nacido ya el niño de Susan?'

Sarah Granger levantó la cabeza, complacida con la curiosidad de su hija.

'Todavía no, cariño, pero le hemos obligado a tomar ya la baja. De hecho la está sustituyendo su prima. Y la clínica… bueno, como siempre. Hemos perdido algunos clientes, por el parón que tuvimos el año pasado, pero otros han ocupado su sitio…'

'Eso me hace pensar…Hermione… ¿qué fue del profesor que vino a traer tu carta de Hogwarts?' preguntó Kevin Granger, con toda la inocencia del mundo. A Hermione se le heló la sangre. Después de tantas horas, días, semanas, meses intentando alejarlo de su mente, su padre lo mencionaba así, como si nada. Como si no fuese más que un nombre. Un profesor más.

'¿Por qué lo preguntas?' Interrogó con frialdad. Una frialdad que sabía que su padre no merecía. ¿Cómo iba a saber él nada? Pero no podía evitarlo. Sus padres dejaron caer los tenedores de la impresión, al ver el cambio que se había producido en su hija. Era como si una nube de electricidad estática flotase a su alrededor.

'Bueno… en realidad… me pareció verlo el otro día en la clínica…no podía ser él porque es… bueno… un mago….¿no?... no pagaría una clínica dental normal pudiendo usar magia…supongo…'

'¿En la clínica?' Hermione se rió con crueldad. 'Eso es imposible, papá. Él está muerto.'

Con esas palabras Hermione se levantó de la mesa, antes de que sus padres pudiesen ver las lágrimas y corrió a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

'Hermione…'

'Vete, mama… no quiero hablar de eso.'

'Hija mía, llevas dos días aquí encerrada, y nos has probado bocado. Tu padre y yo te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que cuando estés lista saldrás, que cuando quieras nos contarás lo que sea que ha pasado. Pero no queremos que te mueras antes de contárnoslo, pequeña. Aunque no hables, por favor, tómate esta sopita…es tu favorita… pollo… por favor…'

A pesar de todo, Hermione no podía negarse a la voz de súplica de su madre. No soportaba verla sufrir, por eso había tratado de mantener algo de cordura al principio. Pero sin los estudios para distraerla la simple mención de la existencia de Severus la había hundido por completo.

Lentamente se incorporó en la cama y aceptó el cuenco que su madre le ofrecía con media sonrisa. Su madre respiró aliviada y se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla a ella, sino los libros que tenía en la mesilla de noche. Una torre inmensa, como siempre.

Hermione sorbió la sopa lentamente, y aunque le costó trabajo tragar la primera cucharada, el resto le demostró lo realmente hambrienta que estaba y se la tomó toda.

'Gracias mamá.' murmuró, acurrucándose de nuevo entre sus dos almohadas. Sarah Granger recogió el cuenco vacío y le dirigió a su hija una mirada llena de amor. Fue esa mirada lo que le dio a Hermione el valor para hablar.

'Mamá… espera. Quiero hablar.'

Sarah se sentó de nuevo junto a Hermione, que se encogió aún más entre las almohadas. Como cuando era niña. Como cuando los niños se burlaban de ella y ella les volvía el pelo azul… sin querer… Como cuando llegaba llorando a casa desesperada porque en el colegio la llamaban bruja… y lloraba y lloraba durante horas. Hasta que su madre sentía que había dejado de llorar y le llevaba una sopa de pollo que una vez terminada le daba a Hermione toda la energía que necesitaba para contarle lo que le había pasado protegida por sus almohadas.

'Todo fue tan maravilloso…todo mamá. Desde el mismo momento en que me trajo esa carta y me obligó a redefinir mi concepto de "bruja". ¿Lo recuerdas, mami? ¿Lo que dijo?'

'Como para olvidarlo… Había sido uno de … esos días…. en el parque, y cuando llegaste a casa él estaba con nosotros en el salón, con tu carta, ya nos había explicado tu don, y lo que debías hacer. Ya nos había convencido. Sin saludar siquiera, tu corriste a tu cuarto y él me preguntó que te pasaba. Cuando se lo expliqué él puso una cara muy, muy seria (tanto que te escondiste bajo las mantas) y dijo… "Que te llamen bruja no es malo, niña. Eres una bruja, y debes estar orgullosa de serlo." Entonces tú le dijiste llorando que las brujas eran malas y tenían verrugas. Y él te contestó…'

' "Las brujas son malas sólo si quieren, igual que las niñas que lloran por tonterías. No tienen verrugas porque se las pueden quitar con magia o sin magia, igual que los muggles. Y te olvidas de lo más importante que hacen las brujas, niña tonta. Las brujas hacen magia." Entonces susurró el primer hechizo que aprendí…_Lumus_… esa llama azul… esa preciosidad… me dejó su varita y la hice tras dos intentos…Él me sonrió y me dijo… "disfrutaré mucho dándote clase, pequeña bruja"'

Sarah Granger respetó la pausa que hizo entonces su hija para limpiarse las lágrimas y los mocos de la cara, a pesar de que otras ocuparon enseguida su lugar.

'Me llevó a Diagon Alley, me ayudó a escoger las cosas que necesitaría. Me explicó lo que tendría que hacer en King Cross… con él descubrí la magia. Lo que sería mi mundo… donde ser bruja no era un insulto. Donde tendría que unirme a una batalla simplemente por ser lo que soy. Una bruja que no es hija de brujos. Él me dijo que yo tendría que estar más orgullosa que nadie de ser una bruja, pues es muy difícil serlo sin tener ningún antepasado que lo fuese. Luego empezó Hogwarts y con Hogwarts vino Gryffindor, y la rivalidad entre _mi _casa y _su_ casa. Vinieron los reproches, la desconfianza. Pero yo le defendía, yo le respetaba, y ante todo le admiraba, mamá. Le admiraba muchísimo. Sigo pensando que es el mejor Maestro de Pociones de la historia. Era tan exigente, tan perfeccionista y tan cuidadoso que todos le odiaban, pero yo sabía que si él no fuese tan cuidadoso muchos niños habrían muerto en esas clases, ya que todos subestiman las Pociones, no son conscientes del verdadero poder que tienen…'

Hermione de nuevo hizo una pausa, que aprovechó esta vez para buscar los ojos de su madre.

'Me enamoré de él, mamá.'

Sarah Granger respiró profundamente y sonrió.

'Me lo imaginaba cariño. Cuando vino a casa hace tres veranos… te brillaban los ojos… una madre intuye esas cosas…Después de todo… lo llevas en la sangre.'

Hermione se incorporó, utilizando las almohadas como apoyo en lugar de escudo.

'Tu padre fue mi profesor en la universidad… es cierto que él solo me lleva diez años, y a ti ese hombre te debe llevar al menos 20… pero por lo que dijiste alguna vez sobre la edad de los brujos no creo que eso importe mucho, ¿no?'

'No…' gruñó Hermione 'a mi no me importaba cuando me di cuenta de que le quería. Y si a él le importaba, también había otras cosas que le importaban bastante más. La guerra, por ejemplo. Su misión era lo más importante. Y todo porque había estado enamorado de la madre de Harry. Todo su esfuerzo… todo su sacrificio fue por la madre de Harry. Y al final… murió… no luchó… porque no le importaba morir… no dejaba nada atrás que le importase… él nunca me quiso, mamá… y tampoco luchó por ver si podría quererme algún día…'

A esas alturas Hermione ya era un manojo de lágrimas furiosas y Sarah Granger la abrazó con fuerza.

'Oh… hija mía… cuanto… cuanto lo lamento….'

Continuará.

Ains… os parecerá increíble, pero me ha costado más escribir este capítulo que los dos anteriores _juntos_. Y yo de ilusa pensando que después del primero, la cosa solo podía ser más fácil Y además ahora me enfrento a un problema, quiero escribir la historia de Bella y Sevi, y sí, es relevante para la historia de Sevi y Hermione. Mi única duda es… ¿os molesta mucho que implique a Sevi con Bella? No debería molestaros, porque todos tenemos un pasado, y de hecho solo será relevante en un capítulo (el próximo, de hecho) pero si me dais algún motivo muy, muy sólido para no hacerlo, no profundizaré demasiado en la historia, puedo obviar detalles.

Otra cosa… mediwitch, no tengo ni idea de cómo se dice en castellano. Me temo que yo me leí los libros en inglés, asique tengo serias dificultades para saber ciertas palabras. Lo que va a estudiar Ginny lo traduje como 'medibruja', pero honestamente no tengo ni idea de cómo es, si alguien me pudiese informar, estaré encantada de corregir mi error.

Por cierto, he descubierto para qué sirven los bocadillos de los reviews (juas, demasiao tiempo alejá del fanfiction) asique no volveré a contestarlos por aquí… seguid comentando, plis, me encanta saber que hay alguien ahí fuera que lee lo que escribo. :P

Bikos!


	4. La fuerza del pasado

Bueno, antes de nada debería disculparme por la tardanza, pero he tenido una buena razón: ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía publicar este capítulo o pasar directamente al siguiente. Ya advertí que aquí habría una explicación de la relación entre Severus y Bella, pero no me conformé con eso. La primera parte del capitulo es básicamente lo mismo que la primera parte del anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Bella…y un poco más completo. Es decir, esto es un poco más gráfico, y es la primera vez que escribo algo así, asi que disculpad la torpeza con la que lo he hecho. Si eso no os interesa, simplemente pasad directamente a la segunda parte del capítulo (ambas partes están separadas por una línea, como siempre), la historia se entiende perfectamente así. Simplemente tenía ganas de escribir algo así. Ah, para compensar, y como Severus y Hermione aún no pueden estar juntos, al final hay un pequeño regalo.

Capitulo 4: La fuerza del pasado

'…Y Black… quiero decir, tu primo, le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó boca abajo. Entonces apareció Evans, para defenderle, pero Severus no quería que le defendiesen. La llamó Sangre Sucia, y ella ahora está enfadada con él.'

Bella miró fijamente a Linda Lovejoy. Era probablemente la Slytherin más cotilla de la historia de Hogwarts, pero por ese mismo motivo era la mejor fuente de información cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

'¿Dónde está ahora Severus?' preguntó, emanando toda la dulzura que poseía. Los de los cursos superiores adoraban su carácter y solían hacer lo que Bella les pedía solo porque era amable y cariñosa con todos. Linda no hacía nada gratis, y lo último que Bella quería era deberle un favor a una Slytherin mayor que ella. Pero por Severus se arriesgaría.

'Sabes que no doy información gratis, Bella…' sonrió Linda 'Lo otro te lo dije porque es del dominio público, cualquier alumno de quinto te lo contaría encantado. Pero si quieres esa información tendrás que hacer algo por mí.'

'No te andes con rodeos. Qué tengo que hacer.'

'En realidad no es precisamente para mí, es para todos los Slytherin. Arranca a ese idiota de la esquina donde se ha escondido y tráelo de nuevo al redil.'

Bella alzó las cejas, sorprendida de lo extraño de lo que le pedía Linda.

'¿Qué quieres decir?'

Linda suspiró sonoramente y cogió del brazo a Bella.

'Severus está en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Lleva sentado allí horas, por suerte solo le han visto unos pocos Gryffindor que se han reído de él, pero que ni siquiera le han dicho a Evans que él estaba allí fuera. Simon y Jason estaban preparando una broma para los Gryffindor y vieron allí a Severus. Trataron de hacerle volver a nuestra sala común, pero parece ser que no hubo manera. Están los dos en la enfermería.'Bella contuvo el aliento, Simon y Jason eran los golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Los dos estaban en séptimo. Sevi daba verdadero miedo cuando se enfadaba. 'Tú tendrás que traerle de vuelta. No podemos permitir que deje en ridículo a Slytherin. No se como lo harás, pero tienes que hacerlo, Bella.'

Bella se estremeció, por supuesto que lo haría. Solo esperaba que Severus no le hiciese demasiado daño.

Rápidamente se puso en pie. Era medianoche y si le pillaban por los pasillos estaría castigada una semana. Pero no sería nada comparado con los puntos que le quitarían a Severus si le pillaban en la sala de Gryffindor más tarde. Él no le caía tan bien como ella a nadie.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común, solo para frenarse en seco y correr a su cuarto. Tenía algo allí que convencería a Severus mejor que las buenas palabras.

Mientras buscaba la botella en su baúl se le ocurrió un plan que podría funcionar. Podría funcionar incluso MUY bien.

Sigilosamente se movió por los pasillos desde las mazmorras hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Y allí, sentado en una esquina, tal y como había dicho Linda, estaba Severus. Con la cabeza escondida en la rodillas. Su cuerpo se sacudía como si estuviese llorando, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Bella se arrodilló a su lado y con la punta de sus dedos rozó su cabello negro. Los Gryffindor se metían con él, diciendo que estaba grasiento. Bella sabía que no era cierto, el cabello de Severus era muy, muy fino, tan fino que no se enredaba aunque lo hicieses a propósito. Su tacto era como la seda, y él siempre lo llevaba largo, porque sabía que a Lily le encantaba tocarlo. Y a cualquier chica le hubiese gustado. Bella suspiró imperceptiblemente y apartó los dedos del cabello del único chico al que había querido en su vida.

'Severus…' murmuró. El chico levantó la vista y Bella comprobó que realmente había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Durante un instante Bella descubrió que Severus la había mirado con… ¿esperanza? Pero en seguida esa mirada fue reemplazada por otra de indiferencia. La había confundido con Lily. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba a esa mujer por encima de todo. La odiaba porque manipulaba a Severus, la odiaba porque no quería a nadie más que a sí misma, la odiaba porque tenía todo lo que a los demás se le negaba. Bella no podría matar a nadie, pero si pudiese mataría a Lily Evans. Si fuese capaz de hacerle daño a alguien sería a Lily Evans, por lo que le había hecho a Sevi.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos comprobó que Severus la estaba mirando fijamente, como quien busca un desperfecto en algo que es aparentemente perfecto. Estaba dolida, muy dolida. Siempre perdía en ese escrutinio. No importaba cuanto le quisiese, jamás estaría a la altura de Evans a los ojos de Severus, ni siquiera cerca.

'Levántate, Sevi. No permitas que los Gryffindor te vean así.' Gruñó, con la esperanza de que su orgullo Slytherin le moviese de allí. Por supuesto no funcionó y el chico de nuevo escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Bella sonrió y sacó la botella de whisky de entre sus túnicas. La favorita de Severus.

'… tengo Whiskey de Fuego…'

Sabía que eso bastaría para sacar a Severus de su estado catatónico, asíque se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su amigo, que él cogió con pulso tembloroso. Suavemente lo llevó de la mano lejos de la torre de Gryffindor, lejos de Lily Evans. Cuando estaban llegando a la esquina por la que se bajaba a las mazmorras Severus empezó a temblar de nuevo, y Bella supo que estaba llorando. Le apretó la mano y cambió de dirección. Severus necesitaba ver algo bonito mientras bebía, y la sala común de Slytherin no era precisamente el mejor lugar del mundo para emborracharse. Conocía el lugar perfecto. El lugar que más veces la había visto llorar a ella, nunca lo había compartido con nadie, pero Severus en ese momento lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

En cuanto llegaron al refugio de Bella ella se sintió desprotegida, indefensa. En su primer curso había descubierto ese lugar tras una discusión con Severus. Se enamoró al momento de su belleza mágica, y pasó varias semanas investigando algún hechizo que protegiese el lugar. Quedaba oculto de la vista del castillo por los árboles del bosque Prohibido, pero ella además consiguió que nadie pudiese atravesar ese pequeño fragmento de tierra si no estaba acompañado de ella misma. De hecho ni siquiera se podrían dar cuenta de que ese sitio existía simplemente paseando por el Lago. Bella estaba muy orgullosa de su hechizo. No en vano era la bruja más inteligente de su curso. Probablemente de todo Hogwarts si no fuese por Evans.

Bella había convertido aquel pequeño pedazo de tierra en un círculo mágico, en el que se condensaba una energía mágica inconmensurable. Había utilizado energías del Bosque y del propio Lago y las había canalizado en su beneficio. Sabía que cualquier Gryffindor catalogaría ese acto como Magia Oscura, pero en realidad no era así. La magia no es blanca o negra por naturaleza, sino dependiendo del uso que se le de. Las intenciones de Bella era completamente honestas, asíque su hechizo era inofensivo. Y de todos modos cuando ella dejase el colegio el hechizo se desvanecería.

Compartir con Severus aquel pequeño secreto, aquel pedacito de magia ilegal y de belleza sobrenatural… la hacía sentirse completamente vulnerable.

Temblorosa, se sentó a la orilla del agua y se quitó los zapatos para sumergir los pies en el agua helada del Lago. Severus se sentó a su lado, y ella le ofreció la botella. Sentía que debería decirle algo a Severus, pero… no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. ¿Qué esa chica era una idiota? ¿Qué ella no sabía lo que se perdía? Severus no apreciaría esas opiniones. ¿Qué ella le manipulaba? ¿Qué le engañaba y le utilizaba? Eso simplemente no se lo creería. ¿Qué con el tiempo se le olvidaría? ¿Qué lo superaría? Si, probablemente eso era lo más correcto.

'Ahora todo te parece terrible, Sevi, pero con el tiempo comprenderás que probablemente esto es lo mejor que te podía pasar…'

Bella observó atentamente la reacción de Severus. Él no dijo nada, pero se descalzó y metió los pies en el agua con ella. Le dio un largo sorbo a la botella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas bajo el agua con los dedos de sus pies, arriba y abajo, por la parte sumergida de sus piernas. Bella sufrió un escalofrío, pero ni ella misma sabía si era por el frío o el placer.

'Hum…' gruñó Severus cuando ella empezó a responder a sus movimientos. Sin embargo no se apartó. Y Bella se aferró a la posibilidad.

'Severus… si quieres… yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla…' Bella no se atrevía a mirar a Severus. Sabía que la rechazaría. Ella nunca estaría a la altura de Evans. Jamás. La rechazaría incluso así, borracho. Ya se había bebido una buena parte de la botella.

'Nunca te utilizaría de esa forma, Bella. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.' Murmuró Severus. La típica excusa. Bella sintió que las lágrimas estaban también al borde de sus ojos. Al menos no había sido cruel. Pero eso no era justo. No era justo que utilizase una excusa que no era verdad. Y ella no podía permitir que él se escondiese tras una mentira, prefería la verdad, aunque doliese. Que ella no era digna, que ella no estaba a la altura de él. Quería oírlo de sus propios labios. Estaba harta de perseguirle y ser rechazada con palabras amables. Si quería rechazarle ahora tendría que ser un poco más convincente.

'Yo no quiero algo mejor que tú. Severus… te quiero a ti.'

Sin titubear cogió suavemente la barbilla de Severus, para mirarle a los ojos. Los tenía muy hinchados, pero la miraba con una intensidad que nunca había visto, jamás. Probablemente era producido por el alcohol, pero detrás de ese alcohol había algo más. Cariño, respeto… ¿admiración? Sabía que no era amor, pero también sabía que sería lo máximo que conseguiría de él, así que sin dudar un instante se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios.

Lentamente. Dulcemente. Depositó todo el amor que sentía por él en aquel beso, convencida de que le rechazaría, de que la apartaría con suavidad y le diría que solo eran amigos, que no complicase las cosas.

Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando él no lo hizo.

Al contrario. Severus la rodeó con sus brazos y apretó. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y apretó sus labios sobre los de ella. Respondió a su inocente y tentativo beso con una intensidad que hizo que el mundo de Bella se tambalease. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero veía luces de colores tras sus párpados, y una sensación de vacío pero de hormigueo en el estómago tan fuerte que con cada latido de su corazón (¿o era el de Severus? Estaba tan cerca que no sabría decirlo) se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos y hasta los pies, que ahora estaban fuera del agua.

Y estaban fuera del agua porque Severus la había hecho tumbarse sobre la hierba con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Bella no podía respirar, pero sería una muerte dulce, morir aplastada bajo su peso, con su boca firmemente sobre la de ella.

Pero de repente sus labios ya no estaban sobre los de ella, y aunque Bella ya podía respirar, no quería hacerlo, no quería abrir los ojos y ver el arrepentimiento en los de él. Sin embargo abrió los ojos, y al momento se alegró de haberlo hecho, pues no vio ningún arrepentimiento, sino una pasión casi animal. Era como si alguien hubiese puesto dos hogueras tras aquellos profundos ojos negros. Solamente mirarle a los ojos en aquel estado hacía que Bella notase cosquilleos en partes de su cuerpo que antes ni siquiera sabía que existían. Daría cualquier cosa por que la volviese a besar.

'No puedo decir que te amaré, porque no es cierto. Nunca será cierto, Bella. Si haces esto… no se repetirá jamás. No estaré contigo.'

Bella sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero las sujetó con fuerza donde quiera que se estuviesen formando. Tomaría todo lo que él le pudiese ofrecer en ese momento, sin preocuparse de qué podría pasar mañana.

'Lo se… lo se, Sevi. Y no me importa. Se lo que piensas de mi.' Bella no podía contener más las lágrimas mientras le miraba a los ojos, por eso apartó la vista un segundo, el segundo en el que se recordó a sí misma que jamás estaría a la altura de él, que ella era una pobre niña insignificante, y que él jamás se habría fijado en ella. Sin sospechar siquiera que eso era exactamente lo opuesto de lo que Severus pensaba. 'Pero… por una noche… sólo por esta noche, hazme sentir especial… hazme sentir que te merezco…'

Severus frunció un poco el entrecejo, como si no entendiese muy bien lo que acababa de oír. Pero justo en ese instante Bellatrix volvió a mirarle a los ojos y ella pudo observar como aquella llama de pasión que brillaba en sus ojos se avivaba. De nuevo la besó y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que abría la boca. Gesto que él tomó como una invitación, sin sospechar siquiera que la niña que tenía entre los brazos jamás había hecho algo así y que estaba muy sorprendida de lo sensible que podía ser su cuerpo bajo las atenciones de Severus, que lo recorría con cuidado y dulzura, pero también con pasión y lujuria.

A pesar de la firme determinación de su corazón, Bella estaba aterrorizada. ¿Y si no le gustaba su cuerpo? ¿Y si le parecía demasiado niña? Sin embargo todas esas dudas se disiparon en cuanto él terminó de desabrochar la túnica, dejándola solo con su ropa interior. Se puso de rodillas y la miró desde arriba.

'Eres preciosa, Bella. Un auténtico regalo de los dioses…' murmuró, antes de inclinarse sobre ella, para tocar tentativamente uno de sus pechos. Bella se rió levemente y se incorporó.

'Espera… esto no es demasiado justo…' comentó la chica, refiriéndose a que ella estaba casi desnuda y él estaba completamente vestido. Él se encogió de hombros y ella empezó a desabrochar su túnica con manos temblorosas. Había algo en su gesto que le decía que él no estaba acostumbrado a que le tuviesen en cuenta. Eso era muy injusto.

Recordando lo que él había hecho por ella, le besó suavemente en los labios, en la cara y en el cuello, para ir bajando lentamente mientras desabrochaba su túnica.

Descubrió que Severus era muy sensible en algún punto de su cuello, que si lo tocaba con los labios o las manos él se estremecía muchísimo y apretaba las manos que tenía firmemente cerradas alrededor de sus brazos.

Cuando la túnica de Severus estuvo en el suelo, al lado de la de ella, él lo tomó como una licencia para reanudar su exploración del cuerpo de su amiga. Con delicadeza y agilidad desabrochó el sujetador de Bella y se quedó con él en la mano mientras ella se recostaba de nuevo en la hierba, colorada como un tomate. Severus se echó a reír con toda la inocencia del mundo.

'Ahora sé que no tenías pensado seducirme, hoy.' Comentó, mirando de cerca el estampado de ositos que adornaba la ropa interior de Bella. Ella se puso todavía más colorada.

'Lo sien…¡oh!' Había empezado a disculparse, pero mientras lo hacía, Severus ya había descartado la prenda y se había inclinado sobre ella, haciendo algo en sus pechos que le hizo arquear la espalda del placer. De repente Bella fue consciente de que la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba estaba muy húmeda. Que vergüenza.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento solo estuvo en su cabeza medio segundo, pues Severus se dirigía precisamente al motivo de su vergüenza.

'Hmmm…'murmuró… Decididamente le quitó la ultima prenda de ropa y con suavidad separó sus piernas, situándose en el medio.

Bella temblaba fuertemente pero no estaba segura de si era por el frío, por el miedo o por el placer. Probablemente era por los tres.

Con delicadeza, Severus se tumbó sobre ella. Y susurró en su oído.

'¿Estas lista o quieres más… preparación?'

Bella se preguntó durante una fracción de segundo si era posible estar más preparada todavía, pero tenía muy clara su respuesta.

'Si, si… por favor, Severus…' gimió, clavándole las uñas con fuerza en la espalda. Podía notarle. En algún momento se había quitado su propia ropa interior y ella podía notarle. Duro y firme. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Que miedo.

'Bella… mírame a los ojos. Por favor… quiero saber cuando te duele, para poder aliviar el dolor. Es tu primera vez. Te dolerá. Mírame Bella.'

Bella abrió los ojos y le miró. Él le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que seguramente solo había visto Lily. Y mientras sonreía lo hizo. Le dolía, y Severus lo vio, y al momento hizo algo que alivió el dolor, completamente. Y entonces Bella ya solo sintió placer. Hasta un punto en que ya no era consciente de donde estaba. Hasta el punto en que sus jadeos eran tan fuertes que eran casi gritos. Y después eran gritos. Gritos en la oscuridad, protegidos por su hechizo, ocultos a todos.

Cuando hubo terminado, Severus permaneció un momento en su interior. Todavía mirándola a los ojos, y sonriendo. Y la besó, muy dulcemente.

Después rodó a su lado y usando las túnicas como mantas murmuró:

'Una hora de descanso y luego seguimos. Si solo va a ser una noche, mejor hagamos que sea inolvidable.'

Esas palabras hicieron que Bella se estremeciese profundamente, y aunque estaba convencida de que sería incapaz de dormir, sí lo hizo, protegida y rodeada por Severus.

* * *

Los adolescentes estaban tan sumidos en descubrir y explorar el cuerpo del otro que en ningún momento fueron conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero lo cierto es que algo sí había ocurrido. En el momento justo en que el cuerpo de Bellatrix y el de Severus se unieron la magia del lugar los rodeó completamente, haciendo de su unión, algo todavía más mágico de lo que ya era de por sí.

Un pequeño resplandor los rodeó durante un segundo, y durante ese segundo los dos fueron testigos inconscientes de algo que no se producía con demasiada frecuencia: pudieron sentir lo que el otro sentía, como si fuese una vivencia propia. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente en ese momento, pero tiempo después, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus vidas llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido el círculo mágico.

Al principio no había sido mucho: una pequeña sensación de alegría que se producía en Bella sin ningún motivo, o una súbita desazón que embargaba a Severus y lo obligaba a esconderse en algún lugar y llorar sin motivo. Poco a poco fueron enlazando esas sensaciones con situaciones reales: un aprobado de Severus y las Gryffindor metiéndose con Bella.

'Empatía.' Había proclamado Severus con la nariz enchufada en un libro polvoriento. 'Aquí dice que las sensaciones muy fuertes entre dos personas dentro de un círculo mágico pueden unirlas a través de la empatía fuera del círculo.'

'Lo siento.' Musitó Bella 'debí advertirte de que estábamos en un círculo mágico.'

A ella no le importaba compartir esa empatía con Severus, pero comprendía que seguramente para él no era tan agradable compartir las sensaciones de una cría.

'¡Yo no creo que seas una cría, Bella!' Exclamó Severus 'espera… eso no la has dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad?' Bella le miró aterrorizada, porque así había sido. Poco a poco el vínculo entre ellos fue haciéndose más y más fuerte, podían adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando, hacer lo que el otro supiese hacer, sin práctica ni conocimiento previo. Se estaban fusionando. Incluso el cabello de Bellatrix, que había sido siempre tan rubio platino como el de sus hermanas empezó a oscurecerse, hasta que se volvió completamente negro. La tez de Severus, siempre morena, se volvió pálida y suave, como la de Bella.

Durante el último curso de Severus en Hogwarts, él decidió que debían explorar los límites de su unión. Experimentaron varios hechizos catalogados como imposibles. Hechizos que sólo eran realizables con determinadas pociones, y a menudo sólo con combinaciones de pociones y hechizos. Quizá el que más les gustó a ambos fue el de transmutarse. Podían, sólo con desearlo, convertirse el uno en el otro, no funcionaba con nadie más, pero su duración entre ellos era indefinida. Simplemente con desearlo. Esa magia era espectacular y no tenía límites.

Severus estaba absolutamente encantado con su nueva situación, ya que Bella era una bruja extraordinariamente inteligente y poderosa, y Bella no podría estar más satisfecha de su amistad con Severus. Bueno, sí. Si él la amase sería perfecto. Sin embargo, lo más doloroso es que a través de su vínculo, a través de su empatía, ella sabía, sentía que él la quería, que la quería muchísimo, pero que nunca la podría amar. La veía como algo demasiado perfecto, demasiado precioso y maravilloso para él. Y vaya si trataba de convencerla de ello.

Era el único motivo de discusión entre ellos. Ella decía que él era demasiado bueno para ella, y él decía que ella era demasiado buena para él. Sin darse cuenta de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Estaban siempre juntos. De algún modo, desde aquella discusión con Lily, estaban siempre juntos, se necesitaban. Lily desapareció de la vida de Severus casi completamente, casi, pues todavía era un mazazo a su orgullo. Y a través de la dulzura y simpatía de Bella empezó a pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros de cuarto. Augustus Nott. Alexander Crabbe. Alphonse Flemming. Y Rodolphus Lestrange.

Ellos descubrieron que la espectacular inteligencia de Severus, combinada con la inocencia de Bella era una verdadera arma contra los Gryffindor, y los aceptaron en su grupo sin rechistar.

De ese modo, cuando Lucius los reclamó acudieron juntos a la llamada de Voldemort. Los cinco alumnos de séptimo año y la chiquilla de sexto que siempre los acompañaba. Lucius frunció el ceño ante la presencia de la chica, pero ella alzó la cabeza, desafiante.

Por supuesto, Voldemort la aceptó en su grupo. Pero antes le aplicó pruebas de resistencia. Muchas pruebas de resistencia.

La torturaron, la violaron, la interrogaron, la violaron de nuevo, la volvieron a torturar y tras un nuevo interrogatorio le grabaron la marca oscura. Tras la primera tortura, Severus descubrió que podía bloquear el dolor físico que Bella le transmitía por su vínculo, pero que no podía bloquear el dolor mental. Y al sentir como la mente de su amiga de desvanecía comprendió la magnitud de su error. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La marca oscura ya estaba en su brazo, y nadie abandonaba al Lord Oscuro.

Bella no volvió a Hogwarts. Nunca terminó su séptimo curso. En lugar de eso se concentró en su nuevo hobby: vengarse del daño que le habían hecho en gente inocente. Gente que no se podía defender. En un solo verano se convirtió en la favorita de Voldemort. Y Severus ya no soportaba su vínculo, de repente ya no le parecía tan maravilloso sentir lo que ella sentía: la admiración hacia el monstruo que la había destruido y que le había robado lo más valioso que tenía, su dulzura y su inocencia. Severus aceptó una oferta de un Maestro de Pociones en Lituania y se marchó del país durante tres años. Cuando volvió era Maestro y Voldemort le encomendó una nueva misión: infiltrarse en Hogwarts. A Severus no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero lo aceptó.

Costó mucho convencer a Dumbledore de contratarle como maestro, pero finalmente una recomendación del antiguo maestro de Severus y una sustanciosa ayuda económica por parte de Lucius Malfoy hicieron el truco y Severus empezó a trabajar de profesor, a pesar de la mirada de desconfianza de absolutamente todos los que le rodeaban, Dumbledore incluído. No le importaba, así estaba lejos de los mortífagos. Lejos de Bella… Tal vez allí aprendería a bloquear el vínculo que aún le unía a ella. No soportaba pasar la noche rememorando las salvajadas que su vieja amiga había disfrutado en su jornada.

Por eso aprendió Oclumancia, y aunque le resultó muy útil para protegerse de Voldemort, no funcionaba con Bella. Ella sabía todo lo que él, pero al mismo tiempo, Severus sabía que debía quedar algo de su pequeña, dulce Bella oculto bajo aquella máscara de perpetua locura, pues ella jamás delató los verdaderos sentimientos de Severus sobre la limpieza de sangre ante Voldemort.

Bella se casó con Lestrange por mandato de Voldemort, quería un hijo de su mortífaga favorita, y aunque hubiese preferido que fuese con Severus, eso era imposible, al estar él en Hogwarts y ser ella una conocida mortífaga. Fue durante el festejo de la boda de Bella y Lestrange que Severus escuchó la profecía, que le contó al momento a Voldemort.

El acoso de Voldemort a los Potter, el sentimiento de culpa de Severus, su cambio de bando, la muerte de James y Lily, la desaparición de Voldemort… todo sucedió tan rápido que sólo tiempo después Severus se pudo preguntar porqué Bellatrix no le delató antes, ya que una cosa es tener dudas, y otra muy diferente traicionar abiertamente. Y solamente pudo llegar a una conclusión: aún a pesar de que él sentía y sabía perfectamente lo que había en la vida de Bella, también sentía que su mente estaba destruida y por lo tanto ella no sabía utilizar el vínculo entre ellos coherentemente. Era horrible.

La noche que Bella, su marido y Crouch atacaron a los Longbottom fue Severus el que avisó a los aurores. Y si le hubiesen hecho caso antes probablemente los padres de Neville no estarían tan mal.

Pero esa situación tuvo un efecto inesperado. Al ir Bellatrix para Azkaban, toda la felicidad que pudiese quedar en la vida de Severus desapareció completamente por culpa del vínculo que todavía les unía. Y así se convirtió en el profesor más amargado de Hogwarts. Amargura que Dumbledore achacó automáticamente a su sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de Lily y que no dudó en utilizar a su favor. Por supuesto que se sentía culpable por la muerte de Lily, pero si Severus quería ver a Voldemort muerto no era tanto por ella sino por Bella, aquella dulce, inocente niña, que se convirtió en una terrible y destructiva mujer.

Severus tardó 15 años en encontrar y aceptar algo que le diese un rayo de esperanza, algo por lo que luchar, un amor que defender.

Hermione dio otra vuelta en la cama. Llevaba toda la noche despierta y por fin se había quedado dormida. Y en sus sueños recordó…

* * *

_Hermione caminaba por el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al despacho del maestro de Pociones. ¿Qué tendría preparado para hoy? Se acercaba el final del sexto curso, y sus obligaciones con sus amigos unida a la presión de los exámenes estaba empezando a afectar a sus estudios extracurriculares en Pociones, y Hermione no se podía permitir eso. Si solo Filch no le pusiese tan difícil llegar hasta el despacho del profesor Snape… o si al menos él le hiciese un pase para poder ir a su despacho después del toque de queda… pero no, si ella no se esforzaba él pensaría que no estaba interesada, así de simple. Con un suspiro llamó quedamente a la puerta del Maestro y dejó caer el hechizo que la hacía desvanecerse, mimetizándose con las paredes._

'_Adelante' proclamó una voz grave y profunda 'Señorita Granger, usted sabe que en breve será el cumpleaños de nuestro director.'_

_Hermione alzó las cejas. ¿Se refería a Dumbledore?_

'_Uh… no, no lo sabía, señor.'_

'_Bueno, hoy tengo pensada una actividad bastante… lúdica. Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de nuestras actividades durante esta semana, creo que se merece un descanso'_

_Hermione soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. ¿Una actividad lúdica? Si estuviesen ante una audiencia eso se traduciría en dolor para ella, al estar solos seguramente se lo pasaría realmente bien. ¿Qué sería?_

'_Acompáñeme, por favor.' Indicó Severus poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a su laboratorio privado. Una vez allí se puso de pie ante uno de sus calderos._

'_¿Sabe hacer caramelos?' La sorpresa de Hermione ante la pregunta debió manifestarse en su rostro porque Snape hizo un sonido sospechosamente parecido a una risita y cambió su pregunta '¿Ha aceptado alguna vez las grageas de limón que ofrece Dumbledore?'_

_Hermione, todavía sorprendida por la dirección de la conversación, decidió que el silencio y la mirada inquisitiva de su profesor indicaban que debía contestar._

'_Uh…la verdad es que no, señor.' Contestó, débilmente._

'_¿No qué?_

'_No sé hacer caramelos y nunca he aceptado las grageas de limón del director Dumbledore.'_

'_Mal hecho.' Snape suspiró profundamente y le indicó con un gesto que cogiese un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. 'Esas grageas las hago yo, todos los años, por el cumpleaños del director. Y no son caramelos corrientes.' Añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione. 'La envoltura si es caramelo corriente, de limón, por supuesto, pero en su interior hay una poción que estimula la sensación de bienestar sin perder el sentido de la realidad, además facilita la organización de las ideas en la mente y mejora la elocuencia para expresar esas ideas.'_

'_Como las anfetaminas.' Murmuró Hermione para sí, sin dejar de garabatear en el pergamino, los posibles orígenes de semejante poción._

'_He dicho "sin perder el sentido de la realidad", señorita Granger.' Gruñó, Snape, obviamente ofendido, y entonces Hermione comprendió que esa poción la había inventado él, y le miró admirada. 'En realidad la idea la tomé de las anfetaminas… y experimenté un poco, para qué negarlo, con esa y otras drogas de diseño, pero los resultados no eran satisfactorios. En cambio, esta poción… es completamente natural, no tiene efectos secundarios y es realmente efectiva.'_

_Hermione le miró admirada. ¿Por qué no la patentaba? Se haría muy, muy rico._

'_Sé lo que está pensando, señorita Granger…pero no la patento porque sería injusto. Sería una poción muy cara que pocos alumnos se podrían permitir. En cambio, en forma de caramelos de limón… Dumbledore los ofrece indiscriminadamente, y si los aceptas… bueno, mejor para ti.' Sonrió, finalmente. Hermione se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas que había funcionando en Hogwarts sin que nadie lo sospechase siquiera._

'_Apunte los ingredientes, señorita Granger, vamos a comenzar…'_

_Con cuidado y cariño prepararon la poción entre los dos. Hermione todavía no se podía creer que él solo hubiese inventado algo tan complicado, pero la prueba estaba en que ella jamás había oído hablar de una poción semejante. Mientras la poción reposaba, Severus le explicó cómo se preparaba el caramelo común, como se añadía el sabor a limón. Le explicó cómo la poción se inyectaba en los caramelos, uno a uno y antes de que se endureciesen completamente, pero cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente duros por fuera como para que la poción no se mezclase con el caramelo._

_Finalmente Severus conjuró un recipiente de cristal muy similar al que Dumbledore siempre tenía en la mesa de su despecho._

'_¡Espere, profesor!' exclamó Hermione 'tengo una idea…¡_Accio, celofán_1' exclamó, y al cabo de unos momentos varios pliegues de celofán amarillo volaron hasta su mano. 'Lo guardaba para envolver el regalo de Justin, que está de cumpleaños la semana que viene, pero es más adecuado para esto.' Declaró, extendiendo el celofán en la mesa de trabajo, y cortándolo en pequeños trozos con movimientos de su varita. Snape la observó trabajar con las cejas alzadas. ¿Porqué nunca se le había ocurrido a él eso? Dumbledore llevaba los caramelos sueltos en el bolsillo, por eso rara vez los aceptaba alguien. Con una sonrisa fue cogiendo los caramelos y envolviendolos uno a uno, tarea a la que pronto se unió Hermione._

_Una vez hubieron terminado, Hermione cogió el recipiente de cristal y lo lavó en el fregadero del laboratorio, para volver a meter los caramelos ya empaquetados. Mientras ella lo hacía, Severus apuntó con su varita a los caramelos y murmuró un hechizo._

_Al volver a la mesa de trabajo con el recipiente en la mano, Hermione resbaló en un trozo de celofán que había caído al suelo y el recipiente se le cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Hermione lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se agachó para recoger los trozos, pero Severus la cogió del brazo. _

'_Espera…mira los caramelos.' Hermione, sorprendida de que la mano de Snape todavía estuviese en su brazo cogió uno de los pequeños dulces y lo observó detenidamente. En el anteriormente simple celofán amarillo brillaban ahora unas letras de color rojo escarlata. Hermes._

'_Elocuencia…' murmuró Hermione._

'_Como tú…' susurró él, en respuesta._

_Hermione alzó la vista, de pronto consciente de que la mano de Snape seguía en su brazo, y de que le estaba apretando muy fuerte, probablemente le dejaría marcas. Sus ojos se fijaron en los profundos ojos negros de su profesor. Estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que podía observar fijamente cada una de las finas líneas de su cara. Tan cerca que sus labios parecían absurdamente apetitosos. Absurdamente irresistibles._

_Inconscientemente cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, deseando, anhelando algo que sería imposible… completamente imposible._

_Y entonces sucedió. Él le soltó el brazo, y ella abrió los ojos para ver como él apartaba la cara y se alejaba un poco._

_Hermione, azorada, dejó el caramelo en la mesa y recordó el recipiente de cristal roto. Se agachó y empezó a recoger los pedazos, consciente de la mirada fija de Snape sobre ella. Tenía que juntar todos los pedazos para poder hacer un _reparo_._

_Con cuidado fue depositando todos los fragmentos, uno a uno sobre la mesa, y al ponerse nuevamente de pie, se apoyó sin querer en uno de los cristales, haciéndose un pequeño corte en la mano._

_Al ver la sangre, Severus se abalanzó sobre ella, varita en mano, y cogió con cuidado la mano herida. Agitando la varita sobre la herida, esta desapareció ante la mirada de Hermione, y él besó la palma ya curada. Hermione se sonrojó profundamente._

'_Lo…lo siento…' musitó._

'_¿Porqué?' preguntó él, acercándo su cuerpo milimétricamente al de ella._

'_Por… por cortarme… por mancharlo todo con mi sangre…'susurró, angustiada por la proximidad de lo que tanto deseaba._

'_Tu sangre no mancha.' Murmuró el profesor, llevando la mano que todavía sostenía entre las suyas a su cara, haciendo que Hermione le acariciase. Hermione se estremeció y Snape cerró los ojos._

_Cuando los volvió a abrir, apuntó con su varita el recipiente de cristal y murmuró un débil 'reparo'. Los pequeños fragmentos se unieron de nuevo, pero la sangre de Hermione no despareció, sino que se fusionó con el cristal, vetándolo con miles de venas de color escarlata._

'_Es precioso…'murmuró Hermione, todavía con la mano sobre la piel de su profesor._

'_Como tú…' respondió él, casi inaudiblemente. Casi. Ella lo escuchó, y de nuevo buscó su mirada. Al ver la de él, llena de pasión no se lo pensó más. Puso la otra mano sobre el otro lado de la cara de su profesor, y al mismo tiempo que sentía que las manos de él se dirigían a su cintura, se puso de puntillas para capturar sus labios._

Continuará

En fin, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, por favor, comentad, porque no estoy muy satisfecha de este capítulo, y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Küsse


	5. El encuentro

Bueno, creo que debo una ENORME disculpa…mi única excusa es que las clases de Psicopedagogía son más absorbentes de lo que pensaba. De hecho no debería haber estado haciendo esto, sino uno de los siete trabajos que tengo que entregar, pero es que los Reyes Magos me presionaron y… en fin, ya dejo de decir tonterías. En el capítulo de hoy hay un poquillo de HP/HG… no me odiéis demasiado, plis, prometo que no es demasiado serio ^^

Capítulo 5: El encuentro

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto. Las sábanas se habían caído al suelo, y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de perlitas de sudor helado. Tenía la piel de gallina a pesar de estar a finales de Julio.

Con un escalofrío se puso en pie y buscó el suéter que la señora Weasley le había regalado a Harry el verano anterior por su cumpleaños. A Harry ya no le servía y a Hermione le quedaba perfecto. El contacto de la lana, encantada para ser más suave y fresca de lo normal, apartó el frío de la piel de la chica, que se encaminó descalza a la cocina de la casa de sus padres.

Con un vaso de zumo en la mano, apoyó la frente contra el frío vidrio de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y recordó su sueño. Había sido tan real… y una vez había sido real. Aquella noche, la última que Hermione compartió en el laboratorio de Severus había sido probablemente la mejor de toda su vida. Pero también la peor. Todo había sido exactamente igual que en su sueño. Justo hasta el momento en que su sueño terminó. En la realidad, Severus había puesto las manos en su cintura para empujarla suavemente, y despertarla de sus fantasías con una crueldad…

"_Vaya, Granger… no sabía que tuviese esa clase de intenciones hacia mí… resulta perturbador… y desagradable. Puede ahorrárselo, de verdad, guárdeselo para Potter… o para… Weasley, ya que en este lugar no es bienvenido."_

_Hermione observó atónita al hombre que todavía mantenía ambas manos en su cintura, al hombre que todavía la escrutaba con toda la pasión contenida del planeta. Sin embargo su voz era cruel. Y honesta. _

_Dudó durante un segundo si besarle a pesar de sus protestas basándose en su mirada o abofetearle como claramente le estaba pidiendo con sus palabras. En un rápido movimiento dirigió la palma de su mano a la mejilla de su profesor, pero él con un movimiento todavía más rápido cogió su mano en el aire. Y después la otra mano cuando ella repitió el movimiento. El apretó las dos manos con las suyas hasta que los huesos de las manos de Hermione crujieron, sin llegar a romperse. Hasta que Hermione gritó, sin saber si era por el dolor físico o por el emocional._

_Entre lágrimas, la chica abrió los ojos y observó que su expresión había cambiado completamente. La miraba con desprecio y altanería. Una mirada que le rompió el corazón y el orgullo en mil pedazos. _

"_Encima tiene el mal perder de cualquier Gryffindor, señorita Granger…" murmuró, con una sonrisa torcida._

_Hermione forcejeó entre lágrimas, hasta que consiguió que la soltase y corrió. Corrió como nunca había corrido. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer del laboratorio alcanzó a oír algo… algo horrible._

"_Destruyo todo lo bueno. Será mejor para ti…"_

Con la mente de vuelta en la cocina de sus padres, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había apretado tanto el vaso que se le había roto en la mano, haciendo que muchos trocitos de cristal se le clavasen en la palma. Sin embargo no sentía dolor. Miró atónita la sangre, goteando escarlata desde la punta de sus dedos y sobre las impecables baldosas de la cocina. En un acto reflejo sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que limpió y cerró las heridas al instante. A continuación recogió los cristales y limpió el desastre que la rodeaba.

Con un suspiro volvió a la cama, consciente de que no sería capaz de volver a dormirse. Había pasado por lo mismo muchas noches, y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Se quedaría dando vueltas hasta el amanecer, y entonces se levantaría ojerosa y de mal humor.

Al meterse de nuevo en la cama, la situación que tantas veces había analizado volvió a su mente. Se replanteó la posibilidad de que la pasión que había visto en los ojos de Severus fuese solo su imaginación. No. No podía ser, ella era muy realista en esos temas, y si se había sentido impulsada a besarle era porque _sabía_ que él le devolvería el beso. Entonces solo le quedaba la otra opción, que además era apoyada por la frase que ella había alcanzado a oír antes de huir. Él la había apartado de su lado conscientemente. Y eso significaba que él también había sentido algo por ella.

Hermione hundió la cara en la almohada para amortiguar su llanto. Lo único peor que amar a alguien que ya no estaba era saber que él solo había sentido lástima. Él nunca había sentido lo mismo que ella, y por eso ni siquiera opuso resistencia a su muerte.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado a esa conclusión y todos los pequeños detalles lo confirmaban. El cuenco de cristal con vetas escarlata que ahora mismo reposaba en su escritorio, lleno de grageas de limón que ella hacía con la receta de Severus, confirmaba todas sus sospechas.

_Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor cargada de libros. Y como de costumbre desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts, se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera mirar quien estaba en los sofás. Pero una voz le detuvo._

"_Hermione…" era Harry. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la noche que la había llevado en brazos al castillo, y ella no había vuelto a hablar con él. Ni con él ni con nadie. Seguramente le pediría ayuda para el examen que tendrían al día siguiente. Con un suspiro, Hermione depositó su pesada carga sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá, apartando bolsas de caramelos y confeti que por algún motivo inundaban el lugar. Había una camiseta de Quidditch sudada con el nombre _Weasley, R. _en el sofá al lado de Harry, pero a parte de eso no había nadie más en la sala. Seguramente había habido un partido no oficial, que habían ganado. Nadie le había informado. Ya nadie lo hacía. ¿Para qué? Harry ya no jugaba al Quidditch, y ver a los hermanos Weasley hacer alarde de sus habilidades nunca había sido motivo suficiente para que Hermione soportase ese deporte. Así que ya nunca iba a los partidos. Otra razón para que el resto de los Gryffindor la despreciase. Solo Harry le hablaba, ahora._

_Hermione apartó con cuidado la camiseta de Ron y dejó que Harry la abrazase con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos._

"_Han ganado."_

"_¿Contra quien jugaban?"_

"_Contra Ravenclaw. Luna estaba histérica, no sabía si aclamar a Ron o llorar por la derrota. Ginny atrapó la snitch sin problemas, como siempre."_

"_¿Echas de menos el juego?"_

"_Te echo de menos a ti."_

_Hermione se apartó de su amigo y cogió el libro de Transformaciones._

"_¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Harry? Ya es un poco tarde, pero no me importa explicarte, estos exámenes son muy importantes…"_

_Harry le quitó el libro de las manos y la miró fijamente, cogiendo su mentón con un dedo._

"_Quiero que me expliques qué tengo que hacer para recuperar a mi amiga"_

_Hermione dejó que sus lágrimas mojasen la mano de Harry unos segundos._

"_¿Podrías, por favor, borrar los últimos tres años?"_

"_Eso nos devolvería a Voldemort."_

"_Lo sé. Pero prefiero enfrentarme de nuevo a él, esta vez yo sola, que aguantar todo este dolor."_

_La mano de Harry cubrió completamente su mejilla, y Hermione cerró de nuevo los ojos. Harry siempre le había recordado a Snape. Se expresaban igual, sentían lo mismo, luchaban del mismo modo. Incluso olían exactamente igual, a madreselva y un olor único, extraño, como el roble recién cortado. Hasta el modo en que la tocaba era como las escasas veces que lo había hecho Severus. Durante un segundo delirante se preguntó si besaban igual._

_Pero cuando abrió los ojos, no era Severus el que sostenía su mejilla, sino Harry. El Harry que estaba vivo, y por el que daría su vida._

"_No tienes porqué sufrir sola, Hermione…" murmuró el chico, suavemente. Y cuando se inclinó sobre ella para capturar sus labios en un dulce beso ella cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el dulce beso de hermano que siempre había estado en él para ella y sólo para ella, y recibiendo en su lugar algo diferente, pero también único y mágico. Podía sentir cómo Harry depositaba en aquel beso todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había sentido y todo lo que sentiría. No sólo como su hermano, sino también como amigo, como amante. Y por un segundo, se sintió completa, y radiante de felicidad. Por una vez se sintió hermosa y amada como nunca lo había sido. Y sólo un beso había sido necesario. Sólo un beso de la persona adecuada._

_Pero Harry no era la persona adecuada. Y al comprender eso, comprendió que le estaba dando una falsa idea a Harry al devolverle el beso. Harry le hacía sentirse única, pero no era Severus. Con cuidado se separó de él._

"_¿Qué…?"  
Harry tardó en reaccionar, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello revuelto, y para cuando volvió en sí, Hermione ya se había levantado y se dirigía a las escaleras. En silencio, Harry la siguió hasta su habitación. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que la había estado siguiendo le miró inquisitivamente._

_Sintiendo la necesidad de justificar su presencia en aquella habitación cuando ella le había rechazado tan elocuentemente, Harry sacó algo de su mochila, que Hermione cogió con manos temblorosas._

"_Los aurores que vinieron a registrar la habitación de Severus me pidieron que te entregase esto. Según ellos, esas vetas que tiene el cristal están formadas por tu sangre, por eso tu debes ser la que lo guarde. ¿Tienes idea de qué es?"_

"_Es solo lo que parece... un cuenco de cristal." Murmuró Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_¿Pero porqué tiene tu sangre?"  
"Antes era un cuenco normal, pero me cayó al suelo y al recoger los pedazos me corté con él. Severus hizo un _Reparo_ sin eliminar mi sangre, por eso ha quedado manchado el cuenco… Lo que no entiendo es porqué lo guardó…"_

_Harry miró fijamente el cuenco._

"_Dumbledore tenía uno igual en el despacho, solo que sin vetas. Tenía los caramelos de limón guardados en él. Cogí dos cuando me los ofreció. Estaban envueltos por primera vez, y en el papel ponía…"_

"…Hermes…_"_

"_¿Tuvo tiempo de ofrecértelos a ti también?" preguntó Harry, extrañado, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Harry. Tampoco opuso resistencia cuando él la besó de nuevo, y esta vez aceptó y disfrutó completamente las sensaciones que sus besos le producían._

"_¿Entonces porqué sabías el nombre?" murmuró el chico, entre beso y beso._

"_Porque yo le di a Severus la idea…la idea de envolverlos… y él les puso ese nombre… en mi honor…" Hermione hizo una pausa, sintiendo una necesidad súbita de establecer los términos de su contrato. "Harry… yo te quiero…"_

"_Yo también te quiero, Hermione." Se apresuró a añadir el chico, concentrado en desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Hermione. Hermione le sujetó las manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos._

"_Harry, te quiero. Pero todavía estoy enamorada de Severus. Probablemente estaré enamorada de él toda mi vida. A pesar de que él sólo sintiese lástima por mí."_

"_¿Por qué crees que sentía lástima por ti?"  
"Él sabía lo que siento, Harry. Guardó ese cuenco para no humillarme ante Dumbledore. Es la única explicación, porque él nunca me quiso."  
"Lo entiendo." Dijo el chico, seriamente "Pero esto es por ti. Me pediste que borrase los últimos tres años, y éste es el mejor modo…"_

"_Entiendo tu razonamiento… y tu sacrificio, pero no es necesario que lo hagas, Harry."_

"_¡No es ningún sacrificio!" exclamó Harry, ofendido "Hermione, tú eres lo más parecido al amor puro que he conocido…tengo una comprensión contigo como jamás alcanzaré con ninguna otra persona en este planeta… Ni siquiera Ginny…"_

_Harry apartó la vista y Hermione se sobresaltó. En todo ese tiempo ella ni siquiera se había acordado de Ginny. ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando volvió a mirarla, Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

"…_ni siquiera Ginny acepta lo que siento por ti. Dice que no es posible compartir el resto de tu vida con un hombre que daría su vida por otra mujer. Un hombre que desea a otra mujer. Un hombre que ama a otra mujer más que a ella. Quiero a Ginny, pero tiene razón. Te quiero a ti más que a ella."_

_Hermione le miró atónita._

"_¿No estarás confundiendo lo que sientes?" murmuró_

"_La verdad es que siquiera sé lo que siento, Hermione. Pero hay algo que sé con certeza. Una cosa es lo que tiene que ser, y otra lo que realmente deseo. Todos nos enfrentamos a esa ambigüedad en nuestras vidas, y yo tengo la suerte de poder identificarlas. Ginny es lo que tiene que ser. Ella será la madre de mis hijos… así debe ser. Pero tú eres lo que deseo, eres mi alma gemela, lo único por lo que daría mi vida. Quizá por eso yo también necesito esto… quizá por la mañana todo se desvanezca, y entonces por fin, la mentira que le dije a Ron hace un año se convierta en realidad… y sólo seas mi hermana. Pero en estos momentos… ahora… esto es lo que necesito… lo que tu necesitas…Los dos necesitamos recordar que estamos vivos… y por quien estamos vivos…"_

_Hermione tragó saliva, y pensó en el viejo dicho. _Un clavo quita otro_. Sabía que no era tan simple como eso. Pero la idea de Harry tenía sentido. Él era lo más parecido a Severus que a ella le quedaba… si conseguía quitarse esa espinita a través de Harry… quizás… sólo quizás… conseguiría inmovilizar a Severus durante un tiempo en su corazón. Además… ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de felicidad absoluta que había sentido con el primer beso de Harry. Sólo con un beso… ¿Cómo se sentiría…con algo más?_

"_De acuerdo."murmuró la chica, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. "Pero ten cuidado. Es la primera vez."_

"_También es la mía" murmuró Harry, a su vez.._

Aquella noche no se repitió nunca más. Pero funcionó. Durante un tiempo, Hermione consiguió ser la que era. Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo junto a la tumba de Severus. Se concentró en los exámenes y recuperó la amistad de Ginny y Ron. Además de la confianza de sus compañeros Gryffindor. Justo a tiempo de dejar una buena impresión en la escuela.

Por su parte, Harry, se libró del destino que se le había impuesto siempre. Primero Voldemort y cuando por fin era libre, Ginny. Así no podría aprender a quererla, de modo que se alejó definitivamente de ella. Y empezó a salir con otras chicas. Oficialmente había sido ella la que le había dejado por "su incapacidad para comprometerse" y escuchándola quejarse sobre ese tema, Hermione comprendió realmente porqué Ginny nunca sería el alma gemela de Harry. Ni siquiera comprendía que él necesitaba libertad después de estar tanto tiempo atado a su destino. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había sido Hermione la que le había liberado de la carga que ella suponía.

Pero el remedio para Hermione no había sido tan duradero como lo estaba siendo para Harry. En cuanto salió de la escuela, en cuanto acabó los exámenes y perdió de vista a sus amigos… recordó a donde se dirigía. Oxford, el lugar en el que Severus se había licenciado en Química. Y con esa perspectiva, volvieron las pesadillas.

El profesor Stephen Stepford bajó la escalinata que llevaba de su despacho hasta el laboratorio de Química Orgánica en el que daba clases a un selecto grupo de alumnos de quinto curso. Llevaba tres años haciendo exactamente el mismo recorrido todos los miércoles y viernes a las diez de la mañana, pero por primera vez en tres años recorría esa escalinata con temor, porque por primera vez en tres años _ella _tenía clases en la misma área de la facultad en que él trabajaba.

¿Y si se la encontraba? ¿Le reconocería? O peor… ¿no le reconocería? ¿Qué sentiría él entonces?

Por primera vez en su vida prefería no saber la respuesta a una pregunta, por eso se dirigía al laboratorio quince minutos antes de que empezasen las clases. Y no salió de su laboratorio hasta media hora después de que todas las clases terminasen.

Recordaba muy bien las costumbres de Hermione Granger de la época en que había sido su profesor, y sabía que era extremadamente puntual, por eso mientras se moviese antes o más tarde de los horarios de la chica, nunca se la encontraría.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en su primer año como profesor en la universidad, había estado completamente feliz e ignorante de quién formaba parte del plantel de estudiantes de primer curso durante todo un cuatrimestre. Pero en la primera reunión de profesores a la que realmente habían conseguido arrastrarle salió su nombre. Por supuesto. La alumna más brillante y prometedora de la historia de Oxford. En sólo cuatro meses. Vaya talento.

Steve suspiró. A partir de ese momento vivió en perpetuo estado de paranoia. El porqué ella estaba allí lo tenía muy claro. Lo que no conseguía entender era porqué él se quedaba en la Universidad, con lo peligroso que era.

No paraba de repetirse que podía quedarse en la Universidad cuatro años, que no podía darle clases a ella porque le reconocería, pero que hasta entonces, hasta que ella llegase a quinto, él podía quedarse en ese lugar que le proporcionaba… ¿qué le proporcionaba? Desde luego no tranquilidad.

Y a esa pregunta solo tenía una respuesta. Oxford le daba la oportunidad de _verla_. Aunque fuese de lejos. Aunque sólo fuese un anhelo distante.

Y sí la había visto. Sólo una vez, y ni siquiera había sido en la facultad, sino en el campus. Estaba tendida en el césped, sobre una manta azul celeste. Ataviada con un vestido blanco que todavía resaltaba más su tez morena. Leía con ansia un libro titulado "Breve historia de la química orgánica" (desdichada coincidencia, se estaba especializando en su propio ámbito de interés) y era completamente inconsciente de la docena y media de entes masculinos completamente pendientes de cada uno de los movimientos de la ya conocida como "Princesa de hielo".

Y eso le hizo estremecerse de rabia. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan hermosa? ¿Porqué debía emanar tal virginal sensualidad a sus 22 años? No era justo que algo tan atractivo le estuviese tan tajantemente prohibido.

Se sintió como un viejo pervertido, observándola desde la distancia como un buitre. Y desde entonces se prometió que nunca más la buscaría, por muy lejos que llegase su necesidad.

Con un suspiro, Stephen cerró el laboratorio de Química Orgánica una hora después de que las clases hubiesen terminado. Era el último día lectivo del segundo cuatrimestre del tercer curso de Hermione Granger en Oxford. El último día que Severus tendría que pasar preocupado por encontrársela en los pasillos, ya que las clases de cuarto se impartían en otra área de la facultad. Después de ese cuarto año de tranquilidad, Severus tendría que dejar Oxford. Y hoy ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse por encontrársela, pues conociéndola como la conocía, Severus sabía que Hermione Granger estaría quitándole el polvo a todos los libros de la inmensa biblioteca de Oxford.

Cuando empezaba a subir la escalinata hacia su despacho escuchó una voz demasiado conocida llamándole.

"¡Profesor Stepford, espere, por favor!"

Severus se quedó paralizado por el terror, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta. Si ella le reconocía sería el fin de todo. Si ella no le reconocía su corazón quedaría hecho añicos. ¿Podría resolver lo que fuese sin darse la vuelta?

"Perdone que le interrumpa tan tarde, acabo de verle salir del laboratorio de Química Orgánica. ¿Es usted el profesor Stepford?"

"Humm…" Severus pensó en un momento de pánico que ella también podría reconocer su voz, asíque simplemente asintió.

Hermione, desconcertada, levantó la vista por primera vez y miró la espalda del profesor Stepford. Esa espalda le resultaba muy conocida por algún motivo…

"¿Disculpe? No le he entendido… ¿es usted el profesor Stepford?"

Severus suspiró, resignado. ¿Le habría reconocido ya?

"Si, soy yo." Dijo, dándose la vuelta lentamente. "¿Qué es lo que desea?, señorita…"

Al hablar compuso la más tierna de sus sonrisas e incluso descendió el escalón que había subido para estar a la altura de Hermione. La chica le miró un instante, sin musitar una palabra, y automáticamente agachó la mirada, poniéndose extremadamente colorada.

"¿Le ocurre algo?" preguntó Stephen, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la alumna, "¿quiere un té o algo? En mi despacho…"

"¡No! No, perdone… es que le había confundido con alguien." Murmuró la chica sin levantar la mirada, aunque Severus podía ver perfectamente que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, ella sacudió la cabeza con un gesto decidido y levantó la mirada. Cuando lo hizo ya no había ninguna lágrima. "pero está claro que usted no puede ser esa persona" sonrió "él jamás se habría preocupado por mí."

Esa declaración tan firme le sentó como una caldero de agua helada a Severus, y al instante comprendió que era una prueba, una prueba de la brillante mujer que tenía ante él, para comprobar que él no era Severus Snape. Si ella veía la más pequeña vacilación en su rostro, ella ganaba. Pero él no había sido un espía durante 20 años para nada.

"Oh, eso suele ocurrirme." Declaró, con una sonora carcajada "mis amigos dicen que tengo una cara muy… normal."

La siguiente sonrisa de Hermione era fría, no alcanzaba sus ojos, pero Severus supo al verla que había conseguido engañarla. El Severus Snape que ella conocía no habría dicho semejante cosa ni en un millón de años.

"Bueno, perdone de todos modos. Me llamo Hermione Granger."explicó, tendiendo la mano, que Severus sacudió con un entusiasmo que no sentía para nada.

"Asíque usted es la famosa señorita Granger."

"¿Famosa?"

"Si, bueno, al menos entre mis colegas de profesión… estoy deseando que llegue usted a quinto para comprobar hasta donde llegan sus talentos…"

Hermione se puso honestamente colorada, era consciente de que todos los profesores de esa facultad tenían muchas expectativas sobre ella, pero ella sólo ansiaba seguir los pasos de otro gran Maestro.

"…y supongo que esos talentos no serán meramente… divinos…¿no? En tres días comienzan los exámenes, si no me equivoco….¿no debería estar estudiando?"

Hermione alzó la cabeza y trató de mirar a los ojos del profesor, pero sus gafas se interpusieron y solo consiguió ver su propio reflejo en el cristal. A sus ojos parecía pequeña y asustada. Un ratoncito pequeño y asustado.

Sacudiendo esa impresión de su mente, Hermione se decidió a explicar al profesor Stepford el motivo de su presencia allí.

"Ese es precisamente el motivo por el que estoy aquí, Profesor. Mi primer examen es un examen práctico de Química Orgánica, de modo que me gustaría utilizar el laboratorio para realizar unas prácticas. Pero mi profesor, el profesor John Jackson, me ha dado plantón… quiero decir… me ha informado en el último momento de que no podría asistir por motivos personales. Pero me ha dicho, y repito textualmente "el profesor Stepford estará encantado de ayudarte, su despacho es el 271, pero también podrás encontrarle en el laboratorio 31 B, el que está al lado del nuestro, si vas antes de las tres". Ahora mismo me dirigía a su despacho, dado que ya son las tres, pero al verle salir del Laboratorio supuse que era usted. El profesor Jackson también me pidió que le dijese que había dejado una nota explicativa en su despacho."

Severus se quedó pensativo un buen rato. ¿Qué estaría tramando ese desgraciado? Él sabía que John no tenía ningún compromiso pues había estado toda la mañana intentando liarle, asíque esos "motivos personales" seguro que formaban parte de algún plan maquiavélico. De todos modos el único modo de descubrirlo era llegar a su despacho, y para ello debería librarse de Hermione Granger.

"Estoy seguro de que todo eso es cierto, señorita Granger," dijo Steve, sonriendo de nuevo "pero comprenderá que debo cerciorarme de su veracidad antes de abrir el laboratorio para nadie, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, profesor"

"En ese caso espéreme al lado del laboratorio, regresaré enseguida."

Hermione asintió, y se dirigió al laboratorio y Severus subió la escalinata lo más calmadamente que pudo.

Una vez fuera del campo visual de Hermione corrió hasta su despacho y abrió la puerta de golpe. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Había una nota sobre su escritorio que no había estado allí aquella mañana. Lo que leyó hizo que su rostro tomase un terrible tono rojizo de ira contenida.

"_Querido Sev:_

_¿Has visto ya el regalito que te he hecho? Pero que sepas que solo será tuya un par de horas, porque ese bomboncito es mío. Media universidad está detrás de las bragas de Hermione Granger, y aunque su apodo es Princesa de Hielo, te apuesto una borrachera a que esas bragas estarán en mi mesilla de noche antes de que termine el verano. Si lo consigues tu antes que yo la borrachera es tuya.¿Aceptas la apuesta? _

_Je, je, sabía que aceptarías. No has cambiado nada. O si lo habías hecho, estos tres años conmigo te han devuelto la juventud!!_

_Incluso si tu vieja moral de maestro de escuela te juega una mala pasada… no dejes que se escandalice. En cuanto termine su examen el Lunes, dejaré oficialmente de ser su profesor. Tu, en cambio, ya no lo eres ahora, asíque tienes el terreno libre para empezar ya. ¡Incluso te dejo ventaja, no te quejes!_

_Eso sí, le he dicho que podía quedarse "practicando contigo hasta las seis" pero a las cinco en punto yo estaré ahí puntual como un reloj para rescatarla de tus zarpas. Después de todo tengo que seguir regando las pequeñas semillas que ya he plantado en ella. ¿Sabes que ya nos tuteamos? Lo siento, alguna ventaja tendría que tener yo. _

_Esta noche me la llevaré a cenar y seré un perfecto caballero. Te invitaría… pero no sería tan íntimo…_

_Por cierto… si te la llevas antes de las cinco le diré lo que estás haciendo y me creerá, puedes estar seguro. ¡Así que no hagas trampa! _

_La veda está abierta, viejo amigo, tienes tres días para prepararte. A partir de entonces ella será mía!!_

_John"_

Severus apretó el papel hasta convertirlo en una bolita diminuta llena de ira. Tenía dos horas para decidir cuál sería su actuación. Recogiendo unos cuantos libros que le ayudarían a disimular, se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio… y a Hermione Granger.

Una vez en el laboratorio, le indicó a la alumna que podía utilizar todo lo que considerase necesario, pero que por favor no le molestase, ya que debía terminar de redactar los exámenes de sus alumnos de quinto. Hermione no dijo nada, y en silencio se dispuso a ordenar el material que necesitaría para sus prácticas. Del mismo modo ordenado y metódico en que lo había hecho durante cinco años en sus clases de Pociones.

Severus se encontró a si mismo observándola con anhelo demasiadas veces a lo largo de dos horas interminables, mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras de su situación. John le tenía cogido por sus partes nobles, simple y llanamente. Él sabía que Severus no participaría en ese juego, pues ya lo había intentado otras veces. John proponía la apuesta con una alumna que le gustase, Severus la aceptaba pero no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por quitársela a su amigo. Después de todo, eran universitarias brillantes, si caían en la trampa de John era culpa de ellas. Y todas terminaban llorando, sin excepción.

Siguiendo ese hilo de pensamiento Hermione sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para intuir las verdaderas intenciones de John, y si no lo evitaba sería problema de ella. En ese caso, Severus no tendría que hacer absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, Severus no podía apartar de su mente la cara de Hermione, cuajada de lágrimas. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de cuando era ese recuerdo, pero algo le decía que en los temas emocionales ella no era tan superdotada como en los temas académicos. Algo le decía que si dejaba que John le hiciese daño, sería un daño irreparable. Y también sentía que sería especialmente su culpa si le hacía daño _alguien a quien ella admiraba. Alguien que se parecía a lo que él una vez había sido para ella_.

¿Pero qué haría en ese caso? Conquistarla estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Puede que incluso fuera de su alcance. No podía prometerle un futuro y por lo tanto, antes o después, él también le haría daño. Por no mencionar el daño que se haría a sí mismo.

Además, si demostraba interés, eso solo la convertiría en una presa aún más deseable para John. Y ni siquiera sabía a qué nivel de intimidad tendría que enfrentarse.

Así fue como Severus decidió como sería su actuación, y lo primero era reunir información. Le quedaban quince minutos antes de que llegase John.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la esquina de su laboratorio que Hermione había convertido en su pequeño imperio.

"Debes tener cuidado, estás añadiendo demasiada agua. Matarás la célula."

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz tan familiar con ese tono tan extrañamente cordial. Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que el profesor Stepford estaba muy cerca de ella. Probablemente llevaba con su cuerpo pegado al suyo mucho tiempo ya. Podía sentir como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban al contacto de pecho musculado del profesor y su pulso tembló un instante. Instante que él aprovechó para coger el frasco Erlenmeyer de sus manos temblorosas.

"Ups! Eso ha estado cerca, señorita Granger. No pensé que fuese usted tan… impresionable." El profesor Stepford lo dijo sonrientemente, pero hizo que la palabra "impresionable" sonase como un verdadero insulto. Era como si la hubiese llamado incompetente directamente. Hermione arqueó una ceja y observó fijamente a aquel extraño profesor.

"Déjeme decirle que si se sobresalta con esa facilidad, no obtendrá una Matrícula en esta ocasión. Es el método favorito de Johnny para cazar a sus presas."

Hermione miró boquiabierta al profesor Stepford.

"¿¡Qué insinúa, profesor?! John jamás se ha acercado a mi con intenciones deshonestas."

"Sin embargo, usted, una joven alumna de tercer curso ya se tutea con un hombre que podría fácilmente ser su padre." Observó sagazmente el profesor Stepford. La única respuesta de Hermione fue ponerse extremadamente colorada. Era fácil observar que áquel hombre estaba honestamente preocupado por ella. ¿Porqué sino estaría intentando advertirle sobre las intenciones de John? Hermione no era tonta, sabía que John buscaba algo de ella, pero no podía estar segura de qué era lo que podría querer un hombre como Jackson de ella. Y tenía ante ella a alguien dispuesto a darle las respuestas.

"Veo que usted conoce a John muy bien… ¿le importaría que le hiciese unas preguntas sobre él? Nada relacionado con asuntos académicos, por supuesto" murmuró Hermione, tragándose el orgullo.

"Y yo veo que usted no acaba de desconfiar de Johnny. No le culpo, es un galán muy sofisticado. Sin embargo le propongo una apuesta. Le apuesto una cena a que antes de las seis, John estará aquí, disculpándose con usted y conmigo. Le apuesto otra cena a que John me pedirá que me marche, que él cerrará el laboratorio. Y le apuesto una tercera cena a que él le pedirá que le acompañe a cenar esta misma noche." Propuso el profesor Stepford.

Hermione se debatió un instante entre las ganas que tenía de descubrir las intenciones de John y su confianza en su moralidad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

"Si acepto su propuesta, demuestro automáticamente que no confío en el profesor Jackson. Pero si me niego a participar implico que tengo miedo a que alguno de sus pronósticos se cumpla."

Stephen Stepford sonrió paternalmente y por un segundo aquel hombre le recordó a Hermione inmensamente a Albus Dumbledore. Salvando las distancias.

"Está bien, profesor Stepford. Acepto la apuesta."

Hermione le tendió la mano, pero el profesor Stepford sonrió de nuevo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica, ante la sorpresa de ella.

"Con una condición" añadió la chica. "Si el profesor Jackson no aparece, usted tendrá que abrirme el laboratorio mañana y también el domingo. Además supervisará mi trabajo, no sólo observará, corregirá los errores."

El profesor Stepford se rió sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Es usted una gran negociante, señorita Granger! Pero entonces la primera cena será hoy a las seis, pague quien pague, ¿qué le parece?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y justo iba a hacerle una última pregunta al profesor Stepford cuando John Jackson apareció por la puerta con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro y una disculpa en los labios. Al ver la sonrisa tranquila de Stepford y su diligencia al marcharse del laboratorio, no pudo evitar sentir que había caído en una trampa.

Casi eran las seis de la tarde, y John sólo había hecho comentarios aprobatorios hacia su trabajo desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo. Hermione se dispuso a recoger los materiales de laboratorio, contenta ante el hecho de que al menos había ganado la última apuesta. Cuando estaba fregando los utensilios, todo su cuerpo se tensó al notar la presencia de alguien en su espalda. Era el profesor Jackson y estaba utilizando exactamente la técnica sobre la que el profesor Stepford le había advertido. Con una diferencia notable. El profesor Stepford había utilizado la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que el profesor Jackson estaba utilizando la parte inferior.

Fue en ese instante cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que el profesor Stepford había sido sincero con ella. Y también cuando entendió cuales eran las intenciones del profesor Jackson.

"Hermione, creo que he sido muy negligente contigo al abandonar de este modo tu trabajo esta tarde. ¿Podrías perdonarme si te invito a cenar esta noche?" murmuró John suavemente. Hermione se estremeció profundamente al perder la tercera apuesta.

"Ya le he disculpado, profesor, el profesor Stepford es un hombre muy inteligente y me ha ayudado muy eficazmente en su ausencia. No es necesario que me invite a nada." Contestó Hermione muy educadamente, dándose la vuelta y escapando de él sutilmente.

"Insisto, Hermione, necesitas relajarte, estás demasiado tensa para estudiar."

"Pero es que ya he hecho planes, señor." Contestó Hermione, agradecida de no tener que mentir.

"¿Ah, si?" preguntó John, incrédulo. Sus brillantes ojos azules la observaron de soslayo, como no dando crédito a que la estudiante más brillante de Oxford se fuese de fiesta dos días antes de los exámenes.

"Si, he perdido una apuesta y le debo una cena a alguien." Contestó Hermione tajantemente. John la observó boquiabierto. En ese momento Stephen apareció en la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sev?"

"¡¿Sev?!" murmuró Hermione, sorprendida.

"He venido a recoger a la señorita Granger… ya son las seis." Respondió el profesor Stepford con una sonrisa radiante. Hermione creyó ver durante una fracción de segundo una mirada asesina desde John hasta Stepford, pero al segundo se había desvanecido y le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Ah! ¡Entonces eres tú el misterioso apostador, Steve!" exclamó John, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Hermione "No te importará que me una, entonces, ¿no? Siendo Stephen… si fuese algún chico joven y guapo no me interpondría, pero con el viejo Stevvie…"

"A mi no me importa." Proclamó Stephen con una gran sonrisa. "Siempre es un placer comer con un viejo amigo y una joven hermosa."

Hermione no había respirado un aire tan cargado desde los tiempos de las clases de Pociones entre Snape y Harry. Entre esos dos hombres había pasado algo, y Hermione intuía que ella era una parte de ese algo.

Lo mejor, que podría analizar sus comportamientos esa noche. Lo peor, que no podría hablar en confianza con ninguno de los dos. Aunque el comportamiento de esa tarde de John había inclinado la balanza considerablemente a favor de Stepford.

"Entonces está hecho. No les importa cenar en mi casa, ¿no, profesores?, les prepararé la deliciosa lasaña casera de los Granger, y mi piso está aquí mismo, muy cerca del campus. ¿Qué les parece?"

Ambos profesores asintieron y con una gran sonrisa falsa, Hermione encabezó la comitiva hasta su pequeño apartamento de estudiante.

Continuará

Ais… hay algo en esa cena que no me acaba de convencer… quizá no debería hacer tanto caso a los caprichos de los personajes, no? Pero es que me resulta difícil negarle las cosas a Hermione… :P Dedidme vuestras opiniones, plis!

Küsse!


	6. Un poquito de magia

Bueno… se que merezco la muerte por tardar tanto en actualizar, y como las explicaciones serían un blablablá interminable… paso simplemente a presentar este nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Capitulo 6: Un poquito de magia

Hermione miró disgustada su obra. La "famosa lasaña casera de los Granger" siempre la hacía su madre, y cuando Hermione lo intentaba la maravillosa obra de su madre, compacta y deliciosa, se convertía en un amasijo de aspecto venenoso. Con un suspiro miró por encima del hombro a los dos profesores que tenía sentados en el salón, bebiéndose sus cervezas y con los pies encima de la mesa. Comprobando que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, sacó su varita.

"Un poquito de magia, solo un poco…"

"John, estás llenando de porquería la mesa de la señorita Granger." Proclamó Severus, sentándose pesadamente en el sofá y sin quitar los ojos de encima a los pies de su amigo, apoyados naturalmente en la mesa.

John había entrado en el piso de su alumna como si fuese suyo, y con una disculpa se dirigió al baño, probablemente sólo para hacer notar a Steve que no necesitaba saber donde estaba, por lo tanto él ya había estado allí. Esa información había cabreado sobremanera a Severus, pero desde luego no permitió que el rostro de Steve delatase nada, simplemente esperó su turno para ir al baño observando los movimientos de Granger por la cocina y con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando John volvió del baño elogió el trabajo de Hermione, y abriendo la nevera se sirvió varias cervezas, sin el permiso de la dueña, por supuesto. Le pasó una a Hermione y otra a Severus, y con las restantes se fue al salón, donde se tiró cuan largo era en el sillón, con los pies en la mesa, el mando de la televisión en una mano y una de las cervezas en la otra.

"A Hermy no le importa." Declaró sonriente el profesor Jackson, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza. "Pero… Sev…"

"¡No me llames así, idiota!"

"Perdona, Steve, lo que quisiera saber es… ¿qué tiene la señorita Granger que no hayan tenido las últimas nueve chicas?"

"¿Disculpa?" Severus miró fijamente a John, ¿realmente pensaba discutir eso en ese lugar?

"Está claro… siempre has rechazado a mis chicas… mejor dicho, has aceptado pero no has jugado… y de repente… aquí estás, chafando mi cita con la encantadora señorita Granger… y aún encima a lo puñetero… en lugar de llevártela a solas te unes a la cena que todavía no le había propuesto, anticipándote… eres un zorro astuto. Vale, entra dentro de las normas… pero de todos modos… ¿porqué Granger?"

"Puede que me haya cansado de tu juego, Johnny…"

"¿ Y de verdad crees que participando en mi juego conseguirás que lo deje? Al contrario… me motivas más para que consiga mi… objetivo." Dijo John con una gran sonrisa.

"Depende de quién gane…"murmuró Steve "Si yo gano, tú dejas el juego. Para siempre. Si tú ganas, participaré siempre… igual de activo que en estos momentos."

John pareció meditar durante unos segundos. Esa apuesta era mucho más fuerte que la que él había propuesto en origen. Pero la recompensa valía con mucho el riesgo. Después de todo, no había forma de que Snape le ganase. Y para John, como para cualquier jugador, sin contrincante el juego era aburrido.

"Acepto. Pero mi apuesta se mantiene, ¿eh?"

Severus inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

"¿Están preparados, profesores? Aquí llega la famosísima lasaña de la familia Granger…"

Severus subió lentamente las escaleras de su edificio, disfrutando de la oscuridad reinante. Se alegró de no encontrarse a la parlanchina portera por una vez. Cuando llegó a su piso cerró los ojos al entrar. Hoy especialmente no quería enfrentarse a su imagen.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Necesitaba desembarazarse de ese entuerto lo más rápido posible, y el único modo de hacerlo sin poner su propio pellejo en juego era conseguir que Johnny perdiese interés en la apuesta.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Cualquier cosa que él hiciese a partir de ese momento, Johnny la interpretaría como un desafío. Si decía que había perdido interés, su amigo lo tomaría como un cobarde, y Hermione seguiría en peligro. SI jugaba probablemente tampoco conseguiría nada, después de todo, a ojos de una joven de 22 años que había rechazado a la mitad de los alumnos de la universidad de Oxford, él no era más que un viejo profesor con un mero interés académico.

Lo único que podía hacer era ganar sin jugar. Y para eso iba a necesitar algo más que simple ingenio. Necesitaría su magia.

"Maldito John Jackson…" murmuró, mientras se dirigía a su viejo baúl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione abrió la puerta con un suspiro.

"¿Se ha olvidado de algo, profesor Jackson?" Preguntó con una flamante sonrisa.

"Pues si…"murmuró el profesor, aprovechando el espacio que la joven le ofrecía para entrar en su apartamento. "Al estar aquí el profesor Stepford no he podido preguntarte algo que necesito saber antes de volver a mi casa."

Hermione miró fugazmente el reloj. Eran las once de la noche y necesitaba estudiar, pero no podía ser descortés. Ese hombre, era después de todo su profesor.

"Vayamos al salón" ofreció la chica, resignada "pero debe ser breve, profesor, recuerde que el lunes tengo un examen."

"No lo olvido, puedes estar segura."

"¿Desea beber algo? Preguntó Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que el profesor Jackson había estado bebiendo al salir de su apartamento, y tampoco es que estuviese realmente sobrio cuando se había ido. Ninguno de los tres lo estaba. Después de todo entre los tres se habían bebido todos los suministros de alcohol que Hermione poseía.

"Hum… creo que ya he bebido más que suficiente" murmuró, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

"Pues dígame…"

"Hermione, por favor… ahora mismo no soy tu profesor, ni hay ningún colega cerca… ¿por qué no me tuteas? Creí que ya habíamos superado esta fase…"

"Perdona John… es que he tenido una conversación con el profesor Stepford…"

Johnny la miró interesado, y Hermione se preguntó si había hecho bien mencionándolo.

"… y me he dado cuenta de que tú eres mucho más cordial que la mayoría de los profesores que he tenido a lo largo de la vida. Mucho más… cercano." Como para confirmar su afirmación, John se acercó levemente a ella. Casi imperceptiblemente. Casi.

"¿Qué clase de conversación has tenido con Steve, pequeña?"

Estaba tan cerca de ella que la frase fue susurrada en su oído. El único motivo por el que Hermione era tan amistosa con John Jackson era su voz. Tenía una voz casi mágica, que la hipnotizaba como solo otra persona antes que él había conseguido hacer. Asi que aquellas palabras, susurradas en su oído, tuvieron un efecto terrible en ella.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba explicándole a John todo lo que Stepford le había dicho, mientras él le daba pequeños y tenues besos por el cuello. Se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera se planteó si lo que estaba haciendo… y diciendo… era correcto.

"Asique esa era la apuesta, ¿eh? ¿y cuando será la próxima cena?"  
"Le pedí al profesor Stepford que fuese después de los exámenes, no puedo permitirme más distracciones."

John no dijo nada más, en lugar de eso siguió besándola suavemente, por el cuello, por las mejillas,y finalmente en los labios.

Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, no era consciente de dónde estaba, no entendía con quien estaba. Solo podía sentirlo. Aquella voz cálida, aquellos labios suaves…

"Severus…" susurró, porque eso era lo que le gritaba su corazón. Pero de repente los labios ya no estaban sobre su piel. El calor se había esfumado.

Hermione abrió los ojos, para demandar que volviese a ella, pero al abrir los ojos la realidad le golpeó: John Jackson le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado sobre lo que hiciste con el profesor Stepford, Hermione?" preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sin entender absolutamente nada.

"¡¿Perdón?! No entiendo a qué te refieres, John…"

"Ese nombre, Severus… ¿de quién es?"

Hermione miró fijamente a su profesor. ¿Era eso tan importante? Es más…. ¿qué demonios había estado haciendo? ¿Porqué le había besado?

"Contestaré a esa pregunta si tú me contestas otra." Propuso, sagazmente.

John se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.

"Si me preguntas lo que caerá en el examen me largaré ahora mismo" el profesor sonrió y Hermione comprendió que sólo era una broma. Pensar que ella haría algo así era estúpido.

"Quiero saber qué es lo que quieres de mí…. Porqué… porqué me besaste…" Hermione agachó la vista, sonrojándose. De pronto notó como alguien cogía con dos dedos su barbilla y le obligaba a alzar la cabeza. John le besó suavemente la frente. Y sonrió, con la sonrisa más dulce que nadie le había dedicado jamás. Sin poder evitarlo Hermione recordó a Harry. Aquella noche… Hermione desvió la vista, sin mover la cabeza, pero sin poder evitar ponerse colorada.

John le rozó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarla dulcemente.

"Llevo 20 años dando clase, Hermione… y en estos 20 años no había conocido a nadie como tú… Tus ansias de aprender… tu hambre de información… eso me alimenta. No había deseado tanto a nadie en mi vida. Y nadie me había estado tan prohibido como tú. Hasta el lunes… hasta que corrija tu examen… eres mi alumna, y por lo tanto mi ética me impide demostrarte… hasta donde llega lo que siento, pero… Hermione… no se si es por el alcohol o porque tú me intoxicas… pero… no puedo… no puedo evitar… hacer… esto…"

Había estado hablando todo el tiempo sin apartar los ojos de ella, mirándola fijamente. Acariciando sus labios, con sus dedos y su aliento. Solo apartó los dedos cuando terminó de hablar, para besarla.

Hermione intuía que algo no iba bien, algo no encajaba. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ella? En su clase había otras siete chicas, al menos tan interesadas en la materia como ella. Entonces… ¿porqué ella?

Pero John no le dejó hacerse preguntas durante demasiado tiempo. Besaba como los ángeles. Era suave, y delicado, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que Hermione se derritiese. De algún modo ella sentía que eso no era correcto. Algo no estaba funciónando bien. O quizá estaba funcionando demasiado bien.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

Sutilmente se alejó de él. Necesitaba respirar. No podía pensar con claridad mientras él estuviese cerca. No sabía por qué, pero estaba aturdida. ¿Realmente había bebido tanto como para estar tan mareada?

"Que si no paras ahora es muy posible que no pueda esperar al lunes.." murmuró la chica, sonrojándose.

En cuanto se alejó de John, comprendió cual había sido el problema. Alejarse de él era como salir de la cueva a través de la cortina de agua de una catarata. De un espacio misterioso y extraño, oculto a la vista de todos, a la rutina, la perspectiva habitual y conocida. Y para ello en un catarata solo había que mojarse un poco. En su caso esa mojadura consistía en juntar mucha fuerza de voluntad para abandonar el misterio sin haberlo resuelto.

John tenía en ella un efecto extraño. Con su voz la hipnotizaba, y con sus labios la drogaba. Y era la suya una droga a la que Hermione era especialmente susceptible debido a su atronadora soledad. Sin embargo, consiguió alejarse conscientemente de su necesidad y mirar fríamente al profesor.

"Creo que es mejor que se marche, profesor. Temo que ninguno de los dos esté en condiciones de continuar la conversación. Y todavía deseo estudiar antes de irme a dormir"

Jackson la observó atentamente durante un largo minuto, para finalmente rendirse. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento. Pero antes de salir todavía se dirigió a Hermione una vez más.

"El lunes no te librarás tan fácilmente, pequeña Hermione Granger…"

Y con eso dejó a Hermione a solas con sus pensamientos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus Snape miró por enésima vez el conjuro que había escogido.

Había descartado cualquier poción que nublase los sentidos de Hermione y le permitiese ganar la apuesta y los motivos no eran que odiase la idea de engañarla. No no lo eran, en absoluto… era sólo que tenía miedo a administrarle algo a lo que la chica fuese alérgica, ¿verdad? Si, si, por supuesto…. Porqué iba a odiar la idea de engañarla…. Por qué…

También había descartado la posibilidad de practicar un par de Obliviattes… y no, el motivo en este caso tampoco era que no soportaría la cara de traición de Hermione en el instante antes de olvidarlo todo. Dese luego que no. ¿Por qué le iba a molestar eso? Había traicionado a mucha gente antes. El motivo era simple y llanamente que temía dañar la mente de la joven. Por supuesto. Que hubiese practicado ese hechizo cientos de veces no daba certeza sobre su uso… desde luego que no.

No, en lugar de métodos tan agresivos, había escogido utilizar una gran verdad, sazonada de una pequeña mentira.

Con una leve sonrisa agitó su varita una vez sobre la bola de papel que en origen había sido una nota de John y ésta quedó como recién escrita. A continuación agitó la varita de nuevo y algunas de las palabras en la nota cambiaron de forma, o simplemente desaparecieron.

La carta de John se había convertido en la acusación perfecta para Steve, el solo tendría que aplicar los encantos persuasivos que Snape había adquirido en su época de espía para convencer a Hermione de que aquello era verdad.

Y por ultimo… un último toque de magia… la magia muggle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione se levantó con una resaca horrorosa esa mañana. Se arrepentía terriblemente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con el profesor Jackson, especialmente porque intuía que lo que el profesor Stepford le decía era verdad… pero también porque ella no estaba preparada para ninguna relación.

Sin embargo tampoco podía confiar ciegamente en el profesor Stepford, ya que sentía que ese hombre le ocultaba algo. Y desde luego estaba su parecido… aquel parecido terrorífico con Severus Snape.

Hermione se estremeció al recordar su nombre. El profesor Stepford era como una versión mejorada del profesor Snape.

Le gustaría saber de qué color tenía los ojos.

Hermione se pasó todo el día estudiando, sin poder apartar de su pensamiento el hecho de que esa misma noche tendría su siguiente cena con Stepford, ya que era cierto que ella le había pedido que lo hiciesen después de los exámenes, pero lo que no le había dicho al profesor Jackson era que Stepford le había dicho que no, dado que después del lunes el profesor Jackson sería libre de hacer con ella lo que quisiese, quería explicarle toda la verdad antes de que eso sucediese.

Ella había aceptado, a regañadientes, pero había aceptado. Y después de lo que había pasado con John, se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

A las seis en punto sonó el timbre de su puerta, y Hermione se dirigió a la puerta con gesto cansado. Paró un segundo antes de abrir, pensando si no debería haberse vestido un poco mejor, ya que sus raídos vaqueros y descolorida camiseta quizá no eran la mejor indumentaria para recibir a un Señor Catedrático de la Universidad de Oxford. Pero pensando la situación en la que se encontraba, y el hecho de que el profesor Stepford no tenía ningún interés en ella como mujer, decidió que no importaba y abrió la puerta.

Quizá se había equivocado.

Contuvo el aliento mientras contemplaba la figura de espaldas de aquel hombre, con la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo a un lugar mucho más feliz.

El profesor Stepford iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, botas negras que montaban sobre unos vaqueros muy oscuros (aunque quizá no fuesen realmente negros, sino más bien azules) y demasiado ceñidos al cuerpo de aquel Señor Catedrático, marcando cada uno de los trabajados músculos de sus piernas y (que Merlín la perdonase por ese pensamiento) su trasero perfecto. Y la camiseta…era negra, por supuesto, pero tenía el dibujo de la portada del disco favorito de Hermione de Los Ramones, y ella estaba segura de que por delante estarían aquellas letras blancas que le fascinaban.

El cabello era lo que más atrajo su atención… negro, suelto, salvaje, y enmarañado. Definitivamente era como ver a Snape de espaldas… si Snape se hubiese vuelto loco y nunca hubiese sido mortífago, ya que el antebrazo izquierdo del profesor Stepford lucía inmaculado, mientras que el derecho enseñaba un complicado dibujo tribal. Un tatuaje.

Vaya con el Señor Catedrático.

Mientras estos pensamientos atormentaban a Hermione, el profesor Stepford notó que la puerta se había abierto a sus espaldas y se giró con entusiasmo, saludándola con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione recuperó el aliento en el mismo momento en que Stepford se giró hacia ella, haciendo que la imagen de Snape se evaporase de su mente. Snape nunca habría sonreído así. Enseñando toda su hilera de dientes perfectos, era una sonrisa propia de Dumbledore. O de alguien igualmente feliz, a pesar de sus responsabilidades. Hermione se estremeció.

"Buenas noches, profesor" sonrió Hermione "¿quiere pasar?"

"En realidad no, Señorita Granger. A diferencia de mi viejo amigo John, a mi no me gusta invadir la casa de mis estudiantes… o futuros estudiantes. Había pensado en que fuésemos a cenar a algún lugar tranquilo, ¿qué le parece?"

Hermione respiró aliviada. El profesor Stpeford era terriblemente atractivo, y si aplicase sobre ella las mismas técnicas que John, caería rendida a sus pies. Estaba segura.

"De acuerdo, pero en ese caso tendré que cambiarme de ropa."

"Aquí la esperaré" Anunció el profesor dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Hermione cerró la puerta y cogió su varita del bolsillo oculto en la camiseta. Con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca convirtió los vaqueros viejos en unos un poco más nuevos, y la camiseta raída en un corset rojo muy ajustado. Finalmente recogió todo su cabello en una coleta alta, Con unas botas a juego con las del profesor se había convertido en una rock star de sonrisa irónica. Apresuradamente metió la varita en una de las botas y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

"Lista." Y cerró la puerta tras ella empezando a caminar apresuradamente. Sentía los ojos del profesor clavados en su cuerpo y eso la hizo enrojecer.

"Impresionante, señorita Granger… nunca había visto una mujer tan…rápida" murmuró el profesor Stepford. " Y felicidades por la elección de atuendo. Así encajará mejor en el lugar al que la llevo."

Hermione se giró para mirar al profesor que la seguía un par de pasos por detrás y ponerse así a su altura.

"¿Debo preocuparme, profesor?"

"Desde luego que no, señorita Granger. Yo la protegeré de los rockeros grandes y malos. Pero debo admitir que con ese corset me resultará difícil."

Hermione se rió, pero siguió caminando, secretamente orgullosa de haber causado el mismo impacto en su acompañante que él había causado en ella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione estaba sorprendida.

Cuando habían entrado en el local se había quedado boquiabierta. Era el pub más oscuro y siniestro en el que había estado nunca. La música estaba tan alta que no podía oír ni sus propios pensamientos, y había tantísima gente moviéndose al ritmo de Rammstein, Marilyn Manson, y otros grupos que Hermione ni siquiera conseguía identificar, que el profesor Stepford la cogió de la muñeca para no perderla y la arrastró entre la masa de gente. Se alegró de haberse puesto las botas, ya que antes de alcanzar la barra ya le habían pisado al menos quince veces.

En la barra, el camarero, un ser oscuro, con barba tupida y una camiseta de los Rolling al ver a Stepford compuso una sonrisa enorme y con un ágil movimiento saltó por encima de la barra y abrazó al profesor con todas sus fuerzas. Hablaron algo entre ellos, que por supuesto Hermione no entendió, el camarero se rió y asintió, para abrirse paso a codazos entre la multitud.

Llegaron a un estrecho pasillo, donde un gorila controlaba el paso a una sala anexa. Una mirada del camarero fue suficiente para que el gorila les dejase pasar a una nueva sala. El camarero y el gorila se quedaron en la puerta, pero Stepford guió a Hermione hacia el interior, donde de nuevo ella tuvo que contener el aliento.

La nueva sala era un bar. La música estaba a un volumen que permitía las conversaciones, y a pesar de que todavía era rock, eran grupos como 30 Seconds to Mars y Kaiser Chiefs, mucho más relajante que la que sonaba en el pub. Las mesas eran altas, y los taburetes que las rodeaban tenían todo el aspecto de ser muy cómodos. Había bastante gente, pero las conversaciones se desarrollaban en susurros, de modo que resultaba muy alentador para cenar tranquilamente. La decoración del local era bastante simple. Pósteres y algún detalle grunge, pero estaba claramente dirigido a ser un local tranquilo.

El profesor encontró una mesa vacía, y de un modo muy caballeroso retiró el taburete para que Hermione se sentase, como si en lugar de estar en la parte de atrás de un antro, estuviesen en un restaurante francés.

Mientras el profesor pedía lo que debería ser la cena en la barra, Hermione se fijó que había un escenario en el centro del local, y se preguntó si harían actuaciones en directo.

"He pedido por los dos, espero que no le importe, señorita Granger. ¿Le gusta la cerveza negra?"

Hermione cogió de sus manos una de las Guinness con entusiasmo y se sorprendió al probarla

"¡Es genial! Sólo en Irlanda sabe asi…"

"Si, la envían todos los días desde Dublín. Me alegro de que le guste."

"¿Cómo conoce este sitio, profesor?" preguntó Hermione, curiosa por saber qué diablos hacía alguien tan culto en un lugar así.

"Bueno, soy lo suficientemente viejo como para conocer muchos sitios, ¿no cree? No todos los profesores de Oxford somos viejos decrépitos sin sentido del ritmo. Algunos todavía creemos en la magia… de la música."

Hermione se estremeció con esas palabras. Ese hombre podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese, estaba segura. Sabía que estaban allí para recibir una explicación sobre John, pero eso ya era lo que menos le preocupaba a Hermione. El encanto que envolvía a Steve Stepford era lo peor que le había pasado a Hermione.

"Dígame, profesor… ¿usted cree en la magia?"

Stepford le dio un trago a su cerveza y la miró por encima de sus gafas. Hermione vió que tenía los ojos azules.

"Creo en la magia de las palabras. Creo en la magia de la música. Creo en la magia del amor y el sexo. Creo que esas tres cosas convierten a un ser humano corriente en algo extraordinario, con poderes sobrehumanos y capaz de lograr las mayores proezas. En definitiva, creo en la mente, señorita Granger."

Con cada palabra de aquel hombre, ella se sentía más y más atraída por él. Su mente era un amasijo de pensamientos sueltos y la idea que la había llevado hasta allí, John, estaba muy, muy lejos de cualquiera de ellos. Por primera vez en cuatro años, incluso el recuerdo de Severus Snape estaba fuera de su alcance.

"¿Y usted, cree?" preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa radiante.

"Yo pensaba que creía, pero después de su exposición… empiezo a sospechar que yo también creo en la mente."

"¿No me diga que cree en el Tarot, adivinos e historias de esas? La consideraba algo más racional."

"No, no adivinos. Me refiero a la Telekinesis, Empatía… ya sabe." Murmuró Hermione, sonrojándose, este no era un tema nada seguro para ella, ya que no debía olvidar que aquel hombre era después de todo, un muggle.

"Bueno, pero yo no considero que eso sea magia. Son capacidades que van más allá de lo común, simplemente, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones son física y químicamente explicables. La mayoría incluso tienen explicaciones genéticas."

Hermione observó boquiabierta a aquel hombre sorprendente.

"De todos modos, nos estamos desviando mucho del motivo de nuestra reunión, señorita Granger."

"Llámeme Hermione, por favor" murmuró, desesperada por romper la distancia que áquel hombre le imponía.

"Disculpe, pero preferiría no hacerlo, señorita Granger, precisamente por el motivo que nos trae aquí esta noche. A diferencia de John, yo soy un profesional, y en ningún momento se apartará de mi mente el hecho de que usted en un año será mi alumna. Deseo mantener un trato respetuoso hasta que nuestra relación profesional finalice, espero que entienda los motivos."

Hermione asintió, frustrada. ¿Por qué siempre se fijaba en lo más difícil? Y tenía que mencionar a John… eso era algo sobre lo que ella ya no quería ni pensar.

"Volviendo al motivo que nos ocupa… tengo una prueba de que cualquier cosa que el profesor Jackson intente con usted no será más que un mero juego. Sin embargo… quizá no debería enseñárselo. No sé si es usted lo… suficientemente discreta."

Hermione se ofendió y con energía se puso en pie.

"Me está usted insultando, profesor. Cualquier cosa que usted me revele será absolutamente confidencial."

"No es que no confíe en su sentido común, señorita Granger, pero no confío en su sentido de la justicia. Y se que cuando sepa toda la verdad querrá hacer algo para acabar con el… hobby de mi amigo, y no contará con mi apoyo. Debe saberlo desde ahora. Será una causa perdida."

Hermione se sentó, pensativa.

"No puedo prometerle que no lucharé contra algo que me parezca injusto, profesor. Si realmente considera que no debo saberlo…"

"No, creo que debes saberlo." El profesor Stepford hizo una pausa dramática, jugueteando con su perilla. Finalmente alcanzó algo doblado en su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Hermione. "Si le dice a alguien que leyó esta carta, yo lo negaré. Y no, no me pida una copia, porque no se la daré. Voy a la cocina, a ver que pasa con nuestras hamburguesas."

Rápidamente, Hermione abrió la carta, y leyó. Sintió una punzada de dolor. Asique todo era una apuesta para conseguir sus bragas, ¿no? Y lo había hecho otras veces. Una y otra vez se maldijo por dejar que ese cerdo asqueroso la besase. Pero aún así, había algo que no encajaba. La letra era de John, estaba segura, y la firma era la suya, pero de todos modos…

"_Autor revelatis"_ murmuró Hermione, tras haber alcanzado con disimulo su varita, oculta en su bota derecha. Al pie del papel, justo debajo de la firma de la nota apareció en letras verdes, que se desvanecieron al momento, dos palabras:

John Jackson

Y aún así… había algo que Hermione no conseguía encajar, y aunque sabía que era imposible, que el profesor Stepford era un simple muggle… no dormiría tranquila si no lo comprobaba. De modo que se esforzó tremendamente por recordar un hechizo que le había sido muy útil para proteger a Harry tiempo atrás, y con cuidado pronunció las extrañas palabras. Al momento, la hoja de papel se tiñó de un verde muy suave, y Hermione respiró aliviada, al tiempo que agitaba la hoja para que recuperase su color blanco. El hechizo era para comprobar si un objeto había sido expuesto a la magia, y el color verde claro demostraba que en ningún momento esa hoja de papel había estado tocada por ningún hechizo.

Sin embargo le quedaba por saber qué hacer a continuación.

Mientras se guardaba la varita en la bota de nuevo, volvió el profesor Stepford, que se sentó en silencio frente a ella.

"¿La ha leído ya?" preguntó, suavemente.

"Si" contestó Hermione seriamente " y no entiendo como puede seguir llamando amigo a semejante despojo humano."

"Señorita Granger… todos los seres humanos tenemos… apetencias. Las de John son algo… retorcidas, pero son tan aceptables como las de cualquier otro ser humano. Como ya le dije, el sexo es una forma de magia… y sus trucos funcionan, pues siempre ha ganado esas apuestas. Es cierto que yo nunca participo en sus aventuras…"

"Eso dice la carta, y sin embargo aquí está usted hoy…"  
"De un modo meramente profesional, Granger. Digamos que me he cansado de que John me inmiscuya en sus asustos. Yo no voy a ganar esta apuesta, ya que me resulta demasiado desagradable, pero si está en mi mano evitar que gane él… haré todo lo posible."

"¿Y qué solucionará con eso, profesor? Yo ya estoy advertida y no caeré, pero, ¿qué pasará con la próxima? Habrá más… ¿las protegerá a todas como me está protegiendo a mi? ¿y si ellas deciden no creerle?"

El profesor Stepford se quedó en silecio unos segundos y finalmente habló.

"Bueno… la verdad es que anoche, en su apartamento, John y yo cambiamos un poco la naturaleza de la apuesta."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"La verdad es que John se sorprendió mucho de que por una vez quisiese participar, de modo que aproveché para pedirle que la apuesta fuese un poco más fuerte… Si gana él, yo estaré obligado a participar en todas sus apuestas de ahora en adelante…"

"Eso ya no sucederá, profesor."

"Y se lo agradezco, señorita Granger. Al no ganar ninguno de los dos, la apuesta será nula."

"¿Y qué pasaría si ganase usted?" preguntó Hermione, inocentemente, Stepford se atragantó con su segunda Guinness "quiero decir… si él pensase que ganó usted…"

Stepford la miró con cara de sospechas y sonrió.

"Si ganase yo… él tendría que dejar el juego. No podría volver a apostar con la ropa interior de sus alumnas."

Hermione le miró sospechosamente.

"¿Y como se que no es todo un truco para conseguir acostarse conmigo?"

"Porque eso no sucederá en ninguno de los casos, señorita Granger. No tengo ninguna intención de… aprovecharme de usted. Por eso la apuesta será nula."  
"No lo será. Lo único que necesita usted para ganar es mi ropa interior y mi reacción ofendida cuando él me lo reproche, ¿no?" Stepford asintió, tragando saliva, aparentemente sin palabras. " Pues tendrá ambas cosas. Cuando vuelva a mi apartamento le daré la pieza." Añadió Hermione sin poder evitar ponerse colorada.

"No tiene porqué hacerlo, señorita Granger…yo puedo…"

"Quiero hacerlo." Contestó Hermione, tajante. "por todas esas pobres chicas a las que ha engañado… y por mi misma, pues también me ha engañado."

"Pues una vez aclarado este asunto… ¿qué le parece si disfrutamos de nuestras grasientas hamburguesas, señorita Granger?"

Hermione asistió, feliz por saber que haría algo justo y al mismo tiempo se habría librado de la incómoda atracción que ejercía sobre ella el profesor Jackson. No podría haber salido mejor.

La hamburguesa era realmente deliciosa y las patatas que la acompañaban eran caseras. Era probablemente el único lugar público donde Hermione había comido patatas fritas caseras y estaba impresionada.

Mientras cenaban, Stepford le contó que en el escenario a veces subían pequeños grupos locales, o incluso componentes sueltos de grupos más conocidos que ensayaban o tocaban un rato, de un modo totalmente improvisado, pero que hacía las delicias de quienes escuchaban.

"De hecho… no mire ahora, pero, a su derecha está sentado el guitarrista de U2, con una chica que… por cierto… no es su novia…y al fondo están los tres componentes de Muse. Que ya van por la cuarta ronda, asique es posible que en breves se suban al escenario. No se escandalice si desafinan, por favor."

Hermione se rió. Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado a Stepford, la música se cortó a mitad de "My kind of guy" de Kaiser Chiefs, y el camarero anunció que "unos jóvenes" iban a "dar un poquito la tabarra" si a nadie le molestaba. Cuando los chicos de Muse se subieron al escenario, una lluvia de aplausos les recibió, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Matt Bellamy se tambaleaba un poco. ¿Solo habían sido cuatro rondas? Parecía que se las había bebido él todas.

Sin embargo Hermione estuvo segura de que jamás había escuchado "Feeling good" mejor interpretada que aquella noche, saboreando su postre de tarta de cerezas en aquel local encantador.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a tocar "Sunday Bloody Sunday" Hermione se giró a Stepford y le preguntó porqué tocaban algo que no era de ellos.

"Aquí no son _los Muse_, aquí solo son un grupo de amigos que disfruta de la música, sea suya o no… y supongo que será un guiño a nuestro amigo guitarrista de U2, para ver si se les une."

Hermione sonrió, sorprendida de la cantidad de registros que poseía Bellamy, que incluso borracho no quedaba muy lejos del nivel de Bono.

Mientras sonaba la música, Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

"Tengo la sensación de haberme comido una vaca entera… tendré que correr diez quilómetros para digerir esto…"

Stepford sonrió.

"Puedo ayudarle en parte. En la parte del pub, ahora mismo deben haber empezado con los clásicos, Dire Straits, Police, Rolling Stones… si quiere que vayamos a probar la pista de baile…"

"¡Si!" Hermione dio un salto en su silla y cogió al profesor por la muñeca, y se dirigió a la entrada de vuelta al pub.

En el local había mucha menos gente de la que había cuando acababan de llegar, y por lo tanto había más sitio para bailar con cierta libertad. Efectivamente estaba sonando "Satisfaction" y Hermione, entusiasmada empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Parason un buen rato bailando juntos, acercándose cada vez más. Hasta que, de algún modo acabaron bailando abrazados, al ritmo de "Sweet Dreams" de Manson. Hermione se sentía como poseída por la música y restregaba sensualmente su cuerpo contra el del profesor, obviamente se había olvidado de su promesa de profesionalidad, ya que respondía a los movimientos de Hermione simétricamente.

En un momento Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer, sostenida únicamente por los fuertes brazos del profesor, en su cintura, exponiento todo su cuello y escote. Atraído como un imán, el profesor movió su cara suavemente a milímetros de la piel expuesta.

"Hermione…" gimió suavemente el profesor, y al sentir su aliento en su escote, la piel de Hermione se erizó, empujándola a acercarse todavía más a él. La cara de Stephen se desplazó hasta su cuello, cubriéndolo primero de suaves besos, para, instintivamente, morderla suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca. Al sentir sus dientes en su piel Hermione se incorporó, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él agachó la cabeza, para poner sus labios a la altura de los de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos y estiró el cuello para cubrir la distancia que los separaba. Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, suave, caliente, entrando en su cuerpo, llenándola de vida. Unos milímetros, solo unos milímetros… y su piel se rozaría… pero se acabó la canción.

Fue como si la sensual música de Manson hubiese sido un hechizo. El profesor Stepford se apartó de ella como impulsado por un resorte invisible.

"Lo siento, señorita Granger… será mejor que la acompañe a casa."

Hermione tragó saliva. El había prometido que no se aprovecharía de ella, después de todo.

Pero cuanto le gustaría poder ser ella la que se aprovechase de él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

John abrió la puerta de su despacho canturreando. Después del examen de esa mañana, llevaría a Hermione a su despacho, y allí mismo conseguiría sus bragas. Sabía que la tenía a punto. Preparada justo para _llegar_. A Severus no le daría tiempo de cumplir sus cenas.

Al acercarse a su mesa vio un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, junto a su otra correspondencia. Tenía el sello del correo interdepartamental, y el remitente era S. Stepford.

Con un escalofrío lo abrió y al ver su contenido tuvo que sentarse para no caerse de la impresión.

Eran unas braguitas de color blanco, adornadas con un sencillo encaje y nada más. En la parte interior de la goma tenían bordadas a mano dos letras de color rojo: H. G.

"Maldito cabrón…" musitó, estrujando la prenda en su mano.

Continuará.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Un saludo, y nos vemos pronto (esta vez si, de verdad, que tengo mucho más tiempo libre)

Bicoss


	7. Explicando lo inexplicable

Capitulo 7: Explicando lo inexplicable

Hermione Granger no había estado tan nerviosa para un examen como para aquel primer examen del tercer curso de su carrera de química. Durante toda la mañana había notado los ojos de John Jackson mirándola fijamente, sin perder el más mínimo movimiento que se veía obligada a realizar en aquel examen práctico.

Estaba segura de que Stepford ya le había enseñado su regalito, sólo había que fijarse en el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados dentro de los bolsillos de la bata de laboratorio del profesor Jackson. Una vez más, Hermione suspiró, tratando de alejar la tensión de sus hombros y concentrarse en la cantidad justa de agua que aquella célula necesitaba.

"_Debes tener cuidado, estás añadiendo demasiada agua. Matarás la célula_."

La voz del profesor Stepford resonó en la memoria de Hermione en el momento justo, y sus dedos pararon en el instante preciso para crear un medio adecuado para la célula. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción. Y recordó.

No pudo evitarlo. Evocar los consejos de Stepford implicaba evocar sus acciones, y ella no podía apartar de su mente el cuerpo del profesor, rozándose suavemente con el suyo. Era tan increíblemente fuerte y fibroso. Todavía podía sentir su aliento y sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello y escote. Y como prueba de que todo había sido real, allí estaba aquella pequeña marca, en el hueco de su cuello. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

La vuelta a casa aquella noche había sido silenciosa y distante, como si tuviesen miedo de romper una barrera invisible que los separaba y que una vez rota los estrecharía tan juntos que nos les quedaría más remedio que fundirse en un solo cuerpo. Hermione podía percibir esos mismos pensamientos en la mente de su acompañante, y le atormentaba la idea de haber alcanzado un nivel de intimidad tan grande en tan poco tiempo con un completo desconocido.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su apartamento, Hermione había aceptado al fin que lo mejor había sido que el profesor Stepford detuviese los avances que se estaban produciendo. Simplemente era demasiado pronto para que esa atracción fuese tan fuerte.

El profesor Stepford había sido un completo caballero todo el tiempo, de modo que Hermione no se sorprendió cuando se ofreció a esperarla en el descansillo de la entrada de su apartamento, mientras ella escogía la prenda que le entregaría. Y sin embargo allí había estado aquella voz que le susurraba a Hermione que mandase aquella "vieja moral de maestro de escuela" al cuerno y lo arrastrase hasta su cama. Sobre todo ahora que sabía que él también lo deseaba.

Sin embargo Hermione había acallado aquella voz, apresuradamente había escogido una prenda de su cajón de ropa interior y con un movimiento de varita la envolvió en un paquetito simple. A los dos minutos de haber llegado al apartamento, el profesor Stepford ya se estaba marchando, con el paquetito que había recibido con total elegancia en un bolsillo, y tras desearle buenas noches a Hermione, y una sonrisa radiante.

Los movimientos de Hermione durante el examen práctico estaban siendo completamente automáticos, ya que su mente estaba rememorando cada uno de los acontecimientos de aquel sábado, sin poder apartar de su mente la perspectiva de la próxima reunión con el profesor Stepford, la tercera cena de la apuesta, que, respetando los exámenes de la joven, había sido fijada en el primer día de julio.

De modo que a pesar de su inicial preocupación por la atención que el profesor Jackson le estaba prestando, no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo para el examen había terminado, y que se había quedado sola en el aula con el profesor, perfeccionando una práctica que era perfecta desde el inicio. Solo la voz fría del profesor Jackson consiguió devolverla a la realidad, al susurrar en su oído, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase por la inesperada cercanía.

"El tiempo del examen ha finalizado, señorita Granger. Termine y entregue su práctica, por favor."

Hermione, alterada y pálida, se había apartado de él todo lo que la mesa del laboratorio le permitía. Y le miraba con ojos temerosos. La mirada del profesor era fría y despectiva. Viendo esa mirada, lo único que pasó por el cerebro de Hermione fue que esperaba que su ropa interior quedase fuera de la calificación de su trabajo. Estaba claro que al profesor Jackson no le había gustado nada su elección.

Al ver el temor que inspiraba en la joven, el profesor Jackson respiró profundamente, tratando de apaciguar su ira.

"Quiero hablar con usted en privado cuando acabe el examen, señorita Granger. ¿Podría, por favor, acompañarme a mi despacho cuando haya acabado?" dijo el profesor, al tiempo que volvía a su mesa.

"Por supuesto, señor." murmuró Hermione, todavía temblorosa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stephen Stepford entró canturreando en el edificio de la facultad de Químicas, y con una flamante sonrisa se dirigió al local desde el que se enviaba la correspondencia interdepartamental. Tranquilamente, depositó en el buzón de John Jackson el pequeño paquetito, saboreando los últimos fragmentos de magia que todavía despredía el envoltorio. Hermione Granger no era nada cuidadosa al utilizar su magia, segura en la certeza de que ningún muggle podía percibir la esencia de su uso, incluso el común de los magos debía utilizar un complejo hechizo para percibir los efectos de la magia. Severus sabía que Hermione, de momento, era una de ellos. Stephen Stepford, tampoco lo notaría, si no fuese en realidad Severus Snape. Y Severus Snape se volvía loco cada vez que esa magia lo envolvía. Lo había notado cuando Hermione había hecho la cena. Había sido delicioso disfrutar de una comida casera, a la usanza de los magos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todavía con los fragmentos de la fresca y suave magia de la chica. Probablemente había utilizado un hechizo para conferirle el aspecto apetitoso y perfecto que la comida había tenido. A pesar de que Stephen lo habría disimulado, Severus no habría podido soportar una segunda cena con restos de magia, y por eso había propuesto ir a un lugar público, honestamente convencido de que su discreción le impediría actuar sobre la atracción que la joven ejercía sobre él.

También había notado esa magia suave y dulce en la mesa del pub, después de dejar a solas a Hermione con la nota de John. Había sido plenamente consciente de que Hermione realizaría pruebas mágicas sobre el papel, por eso era tan importante conservar la nota original de John, para que el autor se mantuviese. Eso no podía ser esquivado de ningún modo, con ningún tipo de magia. Y las modificaciones que había realizado para suavizar la redacción brusca de John, cambiar los "Sev" por "Steve", y especialmente para incidir en la malignidad de las intenciones del autor, apelando al sentido de la justicia que Severus sabía que Hermione tenía, las había ocultado del modo más simple posible, con magia muggle: una simple fotocopiadora. De este modo, el autor se mantendría, pero la hoja sobre la que había sido escrito jamás habría estado expuesta a la magia, y por lo tanto, el hechizo que el mismísimo Severus había enseñado a Hermione para proteger a Harry Potter, no delataría los cambios que Steve había realizado. Lo único que interfería en sus planes era que si Hermione examinaba la hoja con una buena iluminación, notaría que era una fotocopia. Lo cual le dio la excusa perfecta a Severus para que Steve la llevase a un lugar público… y oscuro. Notar esa magia al volver a la mesa, fue además de un placer, un alivio, ya que tras llevar a cabo esas pruebas a Hermione no le podría quedar ninguna duda de las honestas intenciones del profesor Stepford. Con lo cual ya solo tendría que hacerle llegar a proponer lo que él quería hacer, usando el truco más viejo del mundo: dejar creer al otro que es su propia idea, cuando todo lo que propone forma parte de tu propio plan. Y lo consiguió, por supuesto. Después de todo, no había sido un espía durante 20 años para nada.

Sin embargo, el momento más duro de magia que Severus había resistido con entereza bajo la piel de Steve fue cuando la chica empleó la magia para cambiarse de ropa. Y no sólo porque cuando la joven salió de su apartamento, Severus podía ver físicamente el aura mágica que la envolvía, de un blanco puro, deslumbrante (lo cual indicaba su propia pureza física) sino porque su atuendo era tan sumamente sensual, que si no fuese por que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, Steve nunca habría afirmado que aquella joven era virgen. Nunca Hermione había utilizado tanta magia en presencia de Severus, ya que él había escogido instruir a los alumnos en Pociones para evitarse los desplieges de magia que los adolescentes realizaban. Su habilidad para percibir las "auras" de los que empleaban la magia, a pesar de haber sido un arte trabajado con esfuerzo durante largos años de entrenamiento con Albus Dumbledore se limitaba a los grandes momentos de esfuerzo mágico o emocional. Por eso odiaba sus interacciones con Potter, porque estaba condenado a ver su aura blanca y verde deslumbrante, continuamente. Recondándole su pureza, y su valentía. Haciéndole sentirse todavía más responsable de su bienestar.

Esa misma aura de magia le atacó de improviso en un momento no mágico, sino emocional. Mientras bailaba con Hermione, empezó a notar que el halo blanco, suave, bañaba la bronceada piel de la joven, y Severus, consciente de que Hermione no estaba empleando magia, comprendía perfectamente que el hecho de que pudiese ver su aura indicaba que la joven estaba viviendo un momento extremadamente emotivo para ella. Eso hizo que Severus se sintiese todavía más excitado a su lado, obligando al cuerpo a hacer cosas que la mente de Steve no debería haber permitido. Pero en ese momento no había sido Steve, sino Severus el que había actuado, y conforme sus labios se desplazaban por la piel de su antigua alumna, empezó a percibir que el blanco de la pureza que irradiaba la joven, dejaba paso a un arcoíris de colores: el verde de la valentía, el rojo de la pasión, el azul de la inteligencia, el naranja de la lealtad, el malva del compromiso, el rosa de la sensibilidad…

Severus se maravilló ante semejante descubrimiento, pues hasta ese momento la pureza de Hermione había impedido que nadie supiese el color de su aura. Recordaba que incluso había habido pujas secretas entre sus colegas en Hogwarts sobre el color dominante de la joven. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando se supiese, pues hasta el momento solo un puñado de magos habían tenido un aura multicolor, de los cuales Severus sólo había conocido a dos: Albus Dumbledore y Tom Riddle. Ni siquiera Potter lo tenía, pese a todas las expectativas. Y Severus sabía que él sería el único que supiese lo de Hermione… al menos hasta que ella mantuviese relaciones sexuales plenas, ya que en cuanto ese baile terminase, la pureza volvería a ella como un suave manto protector.

El recuerdo de aquel baile hizo que la trabajada máscara de Stephen Stepford cayese durante unos segundos de la cara de Severus Snape. Le preocupaba extremadamente la atracción que la joven todavía ejercía sobre él. Había confiado en que el tiempo y la distancia enfriasen una atracción que él había considerado meramente pueril. Un capricho del laboratorio, que había nacido en la complicidad de los compañeros de tubos de ensayo, y allí mismo había muerto, cuando había tenido la decencia y sensatez de rechazarla. Pese a todo.

Y la reacción de ella… Hermione Granger había reaccionado a Stephen como si su cuerpo, su piel, hubiese identificado a Severus Snape. Él sabía que ella sólo bajaría sus defensas de ese modo ante él. Había visto su aura en aquel pequeño accidente que los había separado en el laboratorio. Una pequeña, suave, y fina capa blanca primero, cuando sus labios casi se rozaron. La manta protectora en toda su deslumbrante magnitud después, cuando él le había roto el corazón. Y también recordaba algo más. Algo que su cerebro le suplicaba que olvidase.

No había visto su aura la noche en que la vio besar a Weasley. Si veía la de él, naranja, como su cabello por su lealtad, pero sobretodo amarillo. El amarillo de la ambición. Nada de blanco, lo cual hizo preguntarse a Severus cual de las jóvenes Gryffindor había tenido el orgullo de llevarse la supuesta inocencia del amigo de héroe. Sin embargo eso no distrajo a Severus mucho tiempo, ya que la ausencia del aura de Hermione había sido mucho más llamativa. El joven Weasley había sido un auténtico torbellino de emociones en aquel momento, era evidente. Pero ella había permanecido indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo. No había sido algo significativo.

Pero Severus intentaba con todas sus fuerzas apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Hermione Granger sería muy feliz con uno de los Weasley. Eran una familia agradable y acogedora, y en ningún momento le harían sentir fuera de lugar. En cambio, a su lado… simplemente nunca tendría _un lugar_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione Granger podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético. Si no hubiese tenido las manos cuidadosamente enlazadas sobre su regazo, probablemente estarían temblando, delatando al mundo su estado real de agitación.

John Jackson estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa de su despacho, de espaldas a ella, sirviendo algo en dos vasos. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a la joven si quería algo, tan solo le había pedido que se sentase. La naturaleza desconfiada de Hermione, nacida durante el año que se había pasado en una tienda de campaña, le chillaba que no aceptase nada que le ofreciese aquel hombre que ahora se le antojaba oscuro y siniestro, por mucho que le hubiese atraído en un principio. Ahora que conocía a Stephen Stepford, John Jackson era tan solo un mero borrador de sus deseos.

John, se dio la vuelta y le ofreció uno de los vasos a Hermione, dándole un largo trago al suyo. Hermione acercó el vaso a la nariz, comprobó que era brandy y dejó el vaso en la mesa. John la miró con una ceja alzada.

"Lo siento, es demasiado temprano para mí." Se excusó la joven.

John se encogió de hombros y antes de sentarse apuró lo que todavía le quedaba en el vaso. Cuando se hubo sentado, se recostó en su sillón, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos eternos, hasta que Hermione, finalmente se desesperó.

"Profesor…."

"…Hermione… ¿te he dejado yo esa marca?"

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Debería haberse imaginado que Jackson se daría cuenta, pero cuando salió de su apartamento aquella mañana, su cabeza estaba sólo en el examen. Tenía que disimular. Después de todo, ella no tenía que rendirle cuentas de lo que hacía a nadie, y menos aún a un profesor.

"Disculpe, profesor… pero… ¿a qué marca se refiere?"

Eso hizo explotar los nervios de Jackson, que aunque había permanecido en la misma posición relajada todo el tiempo, se levantó de golpe, inclinándose sobre la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de ella. Con un dedo presionó la zona del cuello de Hermione donde Stepford había dejado su vistosa señal el sábado. La presión sobre la zona que ya estaba dolorida, hizo que Hermione se sobresaltase.

"Esta marca, Hermione… exactamente aquí, donde te duele… ¿he sido yo?"

De nuevo Hermione se quedó callada, pero esta vez fue una reacción absolutamente voluntaria. Una de las mejores cosas que había aprendido de Severus había sido que ante acciones impulsivas, lo mejor eran reacciones pasivas. Jackson, como era previsible, tomó su silencio de la peor forma posible.

"De modo que es cierto…" murmuró mientras hacía a su dedo dibujar un camino desde la marca del cuello de Hermione hacia abajo… hasta que Hermione apartó la mano con violencia.

"No se de qué está hablando, _profesor Jackson_." Contestó, con malicia, y acentuando el título del hombre. " Pero si vuelve a ponerme una mano encima gritaré tan alto, que el mismísimo decano vendrá a socorrerme, se lo juro."

La respuesta, fría y directa, tal y como Hermione la había pretendido tuvo exactamente el efecto que ella buscaba en el profesor, que se quedó paralizado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡¿Qué demonios ha hecho el profesor Stepford para ganarse esto?!" gritó Jackson, al tiempo que se incorporaba y cogía del bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio la prenda que la misma Hermione le había entregado a Stepford. A pesar de que todo había sido planeado, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio su ropa interior en las manos de aquel hombre.

"¿De dónde demonios ha quitado eso?" masculló Hermione, entre dientes, fingiendo un enfado que desde luego no sentía. El enfado fingido tuvo el efecto deseado en el profesor Jackson, que con una sonrisa triunfal se dejó caer en su sillón, blandiendo las braguitas como si fuesen una bandera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

John había estado sinceramente dolido al ver que había perdido su apuesta con Severus. También le había dolido haber perdido la oportunidad de tener algo con Hermione, ya que la chica le atraía sinceramente, pero la integridad de Severus le obligaría a cumplir los términos de la apuesta, una apuesta que encima él había considerado completamente ganada. Por eso no podía entender cómo Severus lo había conseguido tan rápido, y cuando, si apenas habían tenido tiempo de conocerse. Sin embargo, la pregunta de Hermione le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerle un poco de daño a la chica, daño que sería crucial para apartar a Severus de su camino completamente.

"El profesor Stepford me lo ha entregado, para demostrarme su triunfo… sobre ti. No sabía que fueses una chica tan… fácil, Hermione."

Hermione se levantó de la silla, sinceramente enfadada, y arrancó la prenda de las manos del profesor, que sonreía con placer ante lo que suponía era el dolor de Hermione. Poco o nada se podía imaginar que el enfado que la chica sentía se dirigía única y exclusivamente a él.

John estaba completamente convencido de que con esas dos frases había destruido completamente cualquier afecto que la joven tuviese hacia Steve, y se encargaría de restregárselo al mismísimo profesor Stepford más tarde. Pero antes debía saber algo, asique llamó de nuevo a la joven, a pesar de que ella se dirigía a la puerta sin mediar palabra. Al oir su nombre, Granger se detuvo, sin darse la vuelta ni mirar al profesor.

"Hermione… antes de que te vayas…. me gustaría saber algo…" John hizo una pausa dramática, como dejando entender a la joven que se merecía una explicación por lo que ella había hecho. Despues de todo, John era un auténtico especialista en hacer que las víctimas de sus tejemanejes sexuales se sintiesen culpables por la "difícil posición" en la que dejaban a su profesor. Hermione asintió, de nuevo sin darse la vuelta, y John sintió una nueva punzada de placer ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad que podía intuír en su alumna.

"… No sé, Hermione, a lo mejor no me merezco ninguna explicación, después de todo… a pesar de que ya te había dicho lo mucho que me gustabas… a pesar de que ya te había besado… a pesar de que ya sabías lo mucho que… te deseaba… tu y yo… no _éramos nada_, nada más que profesor y alumna, quiero decir…" de nuevo John hizo una pausa, dejando que la joven digiriese sus palabras, agradecía que Hermione no se diese la vuelta, ya que tenía plantada en el rostro una sonrisa de placer que desde luego no encajaba con el dolor que estaba intentando transmitir con sus palabras. El sentimiento de traición.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que no puedo echarte nada en cara. Después de todo, yo… sólo soy un profesor. Y Stepford… bueno, desde luego él tiene mucho más prestigio que yo en esta universidad. Mi salida del puesto de decano fue un asunto peliagudo, y que fulminó todo lo bueno que había hecho y… en fin… que entiendo que le prefieras a él en lugar de a mi…"

John podía intuír que algo no estaba funcionando bien. A esas alturas cualquiera de sus chicas ya estaría llorando a sus pies y suplicándole perdón. Sin embargo Hermione permanecía de espaldas a él, inmóvil. Asique lo único que podía hacer, era intentar averiguar la respuesta a algo que le carcomía.

"Pero… si me permites la licencia de hacerte una pregunta… ¿no me habías dicho que Stepford había aceptado dejar las cenas para después de tus exámenes?"

"Yo… yo se lo pedí, y eso fue lo que le dije a usted, profesor. Le pedí a … Stepford… que aplazásemos las cenas. Pero él se negó. Había sido una de las condiciones de la apuesta, que él pondría las fechas."

"¿Y porqué demonios no me lo dijiste, Hermione? Si me lo hubieses dicho yo podría haberte avisado de las… intenciones aviesas del profesor Stepford…"

John pudo ver como Hermione apretaba los puños. Era obvio que lo que en principio era dolor y tristeza se estaba transformando en odio.

"¿Usted lo sabía?" masculló Hermione, entre dientes.

John se puso en pie y se dirigió a ella. Aunque Severus ya se la hubiese beneficiado, la chica seguía estando muy bien, y John sabía que en un momento como ese cualquier chica era extremadamente frágil… y susceptible a la manipulación masculina.

"Si… ya lo tiene hecho otras veces… Steve… es una persona incapaz de enamorarse, y… cuando se percata de que me siento atraído por alguien, intenta demostrarme de todos los medios posibles que esa persona no merece la pena. Su último recurso es éste, Hermione, la prueba de que para esas personas… yo no soy tan digno de lealtad."

Mientras hablaba, John se había acercado milimétricamente a ella, de tal modo que podía perfectamente percibir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la joven. Podía oler su suave perfume. Y tocar los rizos esponjosos que caían en cascada por su espalda. Desde luego, la chica seguía mereciendo una buena dosis de John, a pesar de haberle hecho perder la apuesta.

"Pero… creo que en este caso… Sev se ha equivocado… creo que no me importa, Hermione… creo que me da igual…sólo estar cerca de ti…" John cogió una de las manos de Hermione y la acercó a su entrepierna. "¿lo ves? No me importa… yo…sigo deseándote…"

En un ágil movimiento, Hermione apartó su mano, abrió la puerta y salió del despacho del profesor, dejándole atónito. Definitivamente cuando por fin consiguiese quitarle la ropa a esa chica sería un auténtico placer. Tenía tanto pudor…

John se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose si quedaría muy sospechoso que le viesen correr por los pasillos detrás de "la princesa de hielo" con una erección tan obvia. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a su escritorio, para encargarse él mismo de su problema. Tenía tiempo para encargarse de la señorita Granger sin poner todavía más en entredicho su reputación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione salió corriendo del despacho del profesor Jackson, directamente a uno de los baños de estudiantes que había en aquella planta. Se encerró en el compartimento y sin poder contenerlo más, vomitó todo lo que había desayunado aquella mañana.

El último movimiento del profesor Jackson había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Cada una de sus mentiras, le hacían recordar los buenos momentos de laboratorio que habían compartido, lo mucho que había aprendido de él. Le había considerado casi un amigo. Pero que intentase aprovecharse de ella incluso en aquellos momentos había sido simplemente demasiado para ella. Por un instante incluso había conseguido que se sintiese culpable por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho, y eso era aterrador.

Hermione nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de encontrarse con un muggle que tuviese tanto poder de persuasión, sólo con sus palabras, y se estremeció a pensar las posibilidades si esa misma capacidad estuviese en un mago, en lugar de un simple muggle.

Todavía temblorosa, Hermione salió del compartimento del retrete, y se lavó la cara y la boca meticulosamente. Durante un largo rato observó sus manos bajo el chorro de agua, especialmente la derecha que había tocado _aquello_. Vació la mitad del bote de jabón en la palma de esa mano y frotó, y frotó, tratando de arrancarse de la piel la sensación más repugnante de su vida. Sólo tocar a Voldemort podría ser más desagradable que aquello.

Desde luego, la asignatura optativa que John impartía en cuarto había quedado fuera de la ecuación de Hermione, por muy buen profesor que fuese.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"¡Severus Snape!" gritó John Jackson al entrar en el despacho de Stepford una hora más tarde de su encuentro con Granger. La sesión de auto-amor había durado más de lo que preveía, pero aún así, había llegado a tiempo para hacerle a Severus un poco de daño antes de que se marcharse.

Stephen levantó la cabeza y miró a John con una gran sonrisa.

"Te he pedido mil veces que me llames Stephen… la próxima vez que me llames así, te daré un puñetazo."

"¿Todavía te atreves a sonreír, maldito cabrón? ¡Me has hecho perder la apuesta!" protestó John, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla vacía frente a la mesa de Stephen.

"Bueno, que tu perdieses era una condición _sinequanom _para que yo ganase, ¿no crees? Esto te enseñará a no apostar contra tus mayores, pequeño Johnny."

"Solo eres un mes mayor que yo, gilipollas. Y siempre has sido un tío frío y desagradable… ¿a qué viene ahora este jueguecito de hermano mayor y condescendiente?"

La cara risueña de Stephen desapareció y a cambio reapareció una con la que John había estado familiarizado mucho tiempo atrás. Severus Snape le miró intensamente, muy serio, con esa mirada que John sabía que congelaría al infierno. A pesar de que eran muy buenos amigos, John sabía que lo que más sentía por Severus era respeto. Su nueva actitud y aspecto físico le había hecho casi olvidar lo mucho que le intimidaba. Pero ahora que de nuevo era el Sev que había conocido en la universidad, se arrepentía de haberle hecho cosquillas al gran dragón dormido.

"Tu juego se ha acabado, John. No volverás a acercarte a una alumna con intenciones ajenas a las meramente escolares. Se han acabado las apuestas, ¿queda claro?"

El tono de Severus no dejaba margen de error. John ya sabía que Severus le obligaría a cumplir su parte del trato. Y quizá tenía razón. Quizá ya era hora de madurar.

"Probablemente tengas razón, Severus. Creo que va siendo hora de madurar. Supongo que me estoy haciendo mayor para perseguir chiquillas por el campus." John observó por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sonrisa de Severus. La verdadera, la que solo había visto un puñado de veces cuando eran colegas de juergas. Eso le tranquilizaba, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos, y nunca una chica se había interpuesto entre ellos. Hasta ese momento. Lo cual le obligaba a pensar en algo más.

"Ahora debes decírmelo, Sev. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger? Ha habido muchas antes que ella, y nunca te había importado."

Severus, que había estado corrigiendo exámenes levantó la vista y miró a su viejo amigo.

"Ya te lo había dicho: me he cansado del juego. Creo que debes buscarte algo que te llene de verdad. No se… algo como una esposa, y un par de críos."

John se rio profundamente.

"¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón… creo que de hecho ya tengo a alguien en mente…" John sonrió, disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa de su amigo "ahora que te he quitado del camino, dibujándote como un monstruo manipulador… creo que puedo hacer que Hermione se enamore de mi de verdad. Creo que yo también me puedo enamorar de ella. Después de todo, nadie se me había resistido tanto tiempo."

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" Por algún motivo Severus tenía plantada una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

"Por supuesto, ya lo he puesto a prueba. Ella todavía me desea, Sev. Y yo a ella, por supuesto."

"Pero… ¿qué le vas a ofrecer tu? Mirate, tienes 20 años más que ella… ¿de verdad te crees que se pararía a mirarte dos veces si no fueses su profesor?"

"Bueno, algo verá en mi, ya lo verás. Me voy… disfruta de tu soledad… Steve."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus obsevó como su amigo dejaba su despacho todavía sonriendo. Conociendo a Hermione era imposible que nunca llegase a hacerle caso. John tenía menos posibilidades con ella que Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, Severus se planteaba seriamente lo que le había dicho a su amigo. Estaba viviendo una vida de mentira. Después de todo nunca podría casarse o tener hijos… estaba condenado a morir solo. Él realmente no podía ofrecerle nada a Hermione…

¿Y por qué pensaba en eso? No era como si quisiese ofrecerle algo a la chica. Ni siquiera podía saber que le aceptaría, después de todo, le había hecho mucho daño.

No, lo más adecuado era que la joven buscase a algún muchacho de su edad, con el que compartiese éxitos y ambiciones. Un pasado, y un futuro. Él no podría darle nada de eso.

Con un suspiro, Severus dejó el bolígrafo a un lado. Y tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tenido que tomar en mucho tiempo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Estimada señorita Granger,_

_Me pongo en contacto con usted para hacerle saber que no podré reunirme con usted para nuestra cena acordada. Los motivos, aunque se me antojan obvios, los pondré por escrito simplemente para hacerle entender mi situación._

_Creo que resulta evidente que usted me resulta muy atractiva, y no me parece esa una situación adecuada con una futura alumna. En un año usted será mi alumna, y confío que en ese tiempo el ardor que ambos sentimos se encuentre extinguido. Yo, desde luego, no llevaré a cabo ningún acto que perturbe nuestra relación profesional, y espero el mismo comportamiento por su parte. _

_Sin embargo también le hago otra promesa. Si este sentimiento sobrevive a este, su cuarto curso de carrera, y a una relación estrictamente profesional en el quinto, me comprometo a cumplir con nuestra cena. Y, quien sabe, a ofrecerle todo lo que entonces se encuentre en mi mano._

_Atentamente:_

_Stephen Stepford._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Hermione dobló cuidadosamente la carta. Debería haberse esperado algo así. Después de todo el profesor Stepford era demasiado profesional para verse implicado con una alumna incluso antes de que fuese _su_ alumna.

Por un lado le dolía profundamente no poder cumplir sus propios deseos, pero por otro, adoraba esa faceta realista y elegante del profesor. Se parecía tanto a Severus en ese sentido anticuado de la moralidad…

Con un suspiro, Hermione guardó la carta en el medio de un libro, y se preparó para llevar las maletas al taxi que la llevaría de vuelta a la casa de sus padres.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Antes de cruzar el umbral del edificio de la facultad, Hermione respiró profundamente.

El cuarto curso de su carrera había sido apacible por un lado y desquiciante por otro. Como la mayor parte de las carreras, ese quinto año había sido el más duro académicamente hablando. Pero había sido apacible porque no se había encontrado con Stephen Stepford ni una sola vez, hasta el punto en que Hermione se estaba llegando a preguntar si él no habría tenido razón al argumentar que los sentimientos se extinguirían con el tiempo.

De todos modos eso lo comprobaría a los largo de los siguientes meses, en los que él sería su profesor, ya que ella había sido una de los cinco alumnos escogidos para sus clases.

Durante el cuarto curso había oído hablar mucho del profesor Stepford. Se había labrado una gran reputación en el campo de la Bioquímica, especialmente en una rama relacionada con la medicina y la investigación con células madre. Ese era un campo que no sólo apasionaba a Hermione, sino a muchos de sus compañeros de clase.

Se sabía que las clases de Bioquímica de Stepford eran muy exclusivas, y que solo aceptaba a cinco alumnos, aquellos que tuviesen el mejor expediente académico, y que automáticamente pasaban a ser sus ayudantes, percibiendo, incluso una pequeña compensación económica.

Muchos de aquellos alumnos habrían pagado por tener la oportunidad de trabajar codo con codo con el famoso Stepford. Pero eso estaba fuera de la discusión, él solo quería a los mejores.

Hermione recordaba perfectamente las largas tardes pasadas con Sarah, estudiando bajo los sauces del campus. Hermione no había necesitado prácticamente ninguna de aquellas sesiones, pero era consciente de que Sarah si las necesitaba, y era una gran persona. Quizá nunca llegaría a ser su mejor amiga, pero era buena y discreta, que era lo único que Hermione buscaba.

Aún así, la joven Sarah no había sido admitida en el grupo de investigación. De modo que Hermione estaba sola en aquella clase con otros cuatro chicos a los que apenas conocía porque apenas si habría intercambiado cuatro frases con ellos. A alguno de hecho solo lo conocía por haber encontrado su nombre compartiendo lo más alto de las listas de notas junto al de ella.

De todos modos, ninguno de ellos ocupaba su mente mientras cruzaba el umbral del edificio donde se encontraba el laboratorio 31, su clase, a partir de ese día.

Su pensamiento se centraba en los ceñidos pantalones vaqueros, en la camiseta de Los Ramones, y un cuerpo fibroso y musculado rozándose suavemente con el de ella. ¿Qué sentiría ella al tenerlo como profesor? ¿Qué sentiría él?

Lo averiguaría en muy poco tiempo.

Continuará

Uf… se que había prometido por ahí que aquí estaría el ansiado beso, pero simplemente no lo podía meter en el mismo capitulo o sería el doble de largo. Lo siento, pero queda para el próximo capitulo. Y sí, Hermione es virgen. Ya lo había dicho en "Nostalgia" después de todo: Severus es el primero. ;)

Un saludo y nos vemos pronto!!


	8. ¿Bioquímica o magia?

Capitulo 8: ¿Bioquímica o magia?

Stephen Stepford entró en el aula puntualmente, como todos los días. Su rostro sereno y su gran sonrisa amable no delataban en absoluto como se sentía por dentro.

Un flan. Esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría para definir lo que sentía eficazmente.

La mera idea de reencontrarse con Hermione Granger después de un año entero de días ausentes y noches turbulentas le provocaba sensaciones que no había experimentado desde su adolescencia. Esas sensaciones le hacían sentir culpable, pero ni siquiera la culpabilidad apaciguaba sus ansias.

Cuando levantó la vista para observar a sus cinco nuevos alumnos no se sorprendió mucho. El limitarse a aceptar en su clase solo a los mejores le había enseñado que siempre había un patrón que se repetía: gafas, chicos cabizbajos, descuidados con el cabello, a veces incluso con la ropa. Nada de eso le importaba, él solo necesitaba lo que esos jóvenes tenían en sus cabezas. Y el grupo de este año tampoco falló a sus expectativas.

Cuatro chicos, todos usaban gafas, a todos les llegaba el cabello a los ojos, hasta casi cubrirlos, todos había levantado la vista simultáneamente cuando el profesor hizo su entrada, y todos la habían vuelto a sus libros al ver que el profesor ni era verde ni tenía antenas. Solo era otro profesor.

Y en el centro del pequeño grupo, como un pez fuera del agua, Hermione Granger. Stephen sabía intelectualmente que Granger _no podía brillar, _pero así la percibía Severus. Una figura deslumbrante, en su bata de laboratorio, susurrando entre sus oscuros compañeros, sin levantar la cabeza cuando el profesor entró. Como tantas veces en Hogwarts.

La sensación de _deja vu_ fue tan grande, que Severus estaba a punto de gritar "¡_Silencio, Granger!" _Pero los años ejerciendo del amable Stephen también tenían su peso, asique reprimió los impulsos de Severus y pacientemente esperó a que sus nuevos alumnos terminasen de debatir lo que parecía el programa de la asignatura.

Sin embargo el debate no parecía tener fin, de modo que Stephen adoptó su posición habitual, apoyado contra la mesa, y trató de llamar la atención de sus nuevos alumnos.

"Lamento mucho interrumpir, cuando obviamente están ustedes tan profundamente inmersos en su debate, pero me gustaría que compartiesen sus conclusiones conmigo." Proclamó el profesor con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos de nuevo levantaron la cabeza y miraron al profesor con un interés renovado, como si de repente sí le hubiesen salido antenas. Severus sabía perfectamente por qué: la amabilidad no era precisamente uno de los atributos de sus compañeros catedráticos de Química. Tal vez sólo él y John los tratarían como seres humanos durante sus cinco años de estudios. Y desde luego eso no era lo que se esperaban de un profesor que seleccionaba a los alumnos por sus calificaciones y solo aceptaba a cinco alumnos. Pero por supuesto, ahora que habían leído el programa seguramente entenderían porqué era tan exigente.

Hermione Granger levantó la vista por primera vez desde que Stephen había hecho su entrada y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Algo en el interior de Severus se retorció, pero no permitió que la cara de Stephen lo mostrase.

"Disculpe, profesor…" por supuesto, era Granger la que hablaba. Llevaba diez minutos en esa clase y ya se había erigido como líder. Qué gran Slytherin habría sido.

"Disculpe usted, señorita, pero antes de responder a ninguna pregunta sobre el programa me gustaría que se presentasen. Quiero saber sus nombres, edades, intereses, y especialmente sobre qué versará su doctorado. Por orden alfabético, por favor."

Uno de los chicos se puso en pie. Severus sospechaba que cuando el chico se lavaba el pelo probablemente era rubio, pero no podía estar seguro.

"Mi nombre es Leo Andrews, tengo 22 años, estoy interesado en la bioquímica y me gustaría que mi doctorado tratase sobre alguna posibilidad de curación con células madre." El chico se sentó de nuevo y otro chico se puso en pie, este era moreno, cabello muy oscuro, ojos casi negros. Severus sospechaba que probablemente provocaba arrebatos de pasión entre sus compañeras.

"Ralph Castell, 25 años, me interesa la química orgánica en general y quisiera que mi doctorado tratase sobre una posible combinación de la química orgánica con la química electrónica para la curación de diferentes enfermedades." El chico oscuro se sentó de nuevo y la única chica de la clase se puso en pie.

"Hermione Granger, 23 años, me gusta la historia de la bioquímica y me gustaría que mi doctorado tratase sobre la relevancia de los diferentes acontecimientos históricos en la investigación de la bioquímica, además de las posibles variaciones que se habrían producido en esta con otros acontecimientos." Hermione se sentó con una gran sonrisa y otro de los chicos se puso en pie.

"Me llamo Walter Gomizt, tengo 24 años y también me interesa la bioquímica. He participado con Leo y Joe durante todo el curso pasado en una actividad de la universidad de investigación con células madre, por eso yo también estoy interesado en que ese sea el tema de mi doctorado." El joven se sentó con una sonrisa que rivalizaba la de Hermione y el último de los alumnos se puso en pie con expresión timida.

"Yo soy Joe. Bueno, Joe Simmons. También me gusta la bioquímica y por eso el profesor Jackson me propuso junto con Walt y Leo para hacer esa pequeña investigación. Yo también quiero que ese sea el tema de mi doctorado. Ah, tengo 24 años."

El chico se sentó torpemente y Stephen, que evidentemente ya se había informado de todo lo que esos chicos eran, hacían y representaban en la universidad comprendió que el joven Simmons se sentía terriblemente inseguro por ser el último en entrar en la clase, el que menos nota media tenía. Sin embargo John había dado muy buenas referencias de él, y Stephen esperaba que el chico ganase confianza y agilidad a lo largo del curso. El segundo alumno que mejores notas tenía era Ralph, pero Stephen también había sido advertido de que era muy problemático. Tenía arrebatos de mal humor y a pesar de que tenía muchísimo talento estaba continuamente tratando de demostrar que era el mejor. Y a sabiendas de que eso suponía tener que superar a Hermione Granger, Stephen sabía que le esperaba un curso muy duro por delante con ambos jóvenes en su clase.

"Andrews, Castell, Granger, Gomitz y Simmons. Yo soy el profesor Stephen Stepford, tengo 42 años y me entusiasma la bioquímica, como es perfectamente comprensible. Sabreis que mi doctorado trató sobre la utilidad de las células madre, fue el primer trabajo de ese estilo de su época y tuve que enfrentarme a muchas dificultades por aquel entonces para sacarlo a la luz. Ahora estoy aquí para ayudaros a superar esas dificultades. Esta asignatura os libera de muchos créditos obligatorios, lo cual os concederá muchas horas "libres", sabréis que esas horas tendréis que pasarlas aquí, en el laboratorio. Como cada cual tiene diferentes asignaturas optativas, y diferentes necesidades de horario, no siempre coincidiréis todos en clase. SI os pido por favor que cuando trabajéis en equipo no acudáis al laboratorio sin vuestro compañero. El horario estricto de las clases teóricas, tutorías y exámenes están detallados en el programa. En el mismo programa explico también que esta disposición será sólo para el primer cuatrimestre, durante el cual me ayudareis con mi investigación principal. Seguramente sabréis que la universidad de Oxford dispone muchos de sus fondos para esta investigación sobre el envejecimiento de las células, y por lo tanto es muy importante que utilicéis vuestras identificaciones al venir al laboratorio fuera de las horas de clase, para que el conserje pueda constatar vuestra presencia aquí, ya que la retribución económica que como sabréis, vais a recibir, dependerá de las horas que le dediquéis a esta investigación. En el segundo cuatrimestre continuará la investigación… a menos que la resolvamos, por supuesto." Stephen hizo una pausa para las típicas sonrisitas " Sin embargo las horas de clase teórica serán sustituidas por tutorías individuales para que recibáis asesoramiento sobre vuestros doctorados. En caso de que yo mismo os pueda ayudar, yo seré vuestro tutor. Si no es así, se os asignará un tutor adecuado."

Los chicos se miraron extrañados. No era habitual que en una universidad se asignasen tutores de doctorado antes de terminar la carrera, pero la Universidad de Oxford había querido hacer una excepción con los alumnos de Stepford, ya que todos eran brillantes, y obligarlos a empezar el doctorado antes de terminar la carrera era una manera de vincularlos al menos durante dos años más a la institución…. Dos años en los que percibirían un sueldo miserable ejerciendo de exclavos para diferentes profesores, ya que a pesar de lo que había dicho, la verdad era que muy pocos de sus alumnos en el primer cuatrimestre lograban tener a Severus como tutor de doctorado.

Severus no estaba muy de acuerdo con este método, pero entendía que sus alumnos eran demasiado jóvenes para empezar de la nada, y que vincular sus nombres a grandes maestros era la mejor manera de alcanzar algo en el limitado mundo académico. Por eso los chicos se peleaban por entrar en sus clases.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" exclamó Stepford finalmente, convencido de que Granger tendría algo que decir. No fue asi, sin embargo, y toda la clase permaneció en silencio.

"En ese caso nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora. Hasta entonces."

* * *

Leo y Walter salieron de la clase riéndose a carcajadas, empujando entre ellos al tímido Joe. Tras ellos iba Hermione, cabizbaja y pensativa. Ralph apuró el paso para ponerse a la altura de la chica.

"Creo que no nos conocemos en persona, ¿no?" Ralph Castell sonrió abiertamente y le tendió la mano a Hermione. "Soy Ralph"

Hermione cogió la mano que le tendía el chico y recordó que Sarah le había hablado de él. Era el segundo mejor de su curso, sólo había acudido a las clases de Jackson, por eso Hermione no le conocía, el resto de las asignaturas las había aprobado sin ir a clase, lo cual era para Hermione algo realmente sorprendente.

"Hermione. Estoy encantada de conocerte al fin. He oído hablar mucho de ti."

"¡Lo niego todo!" exclamó el chico alzando las manos, los dos jóvenes se rieron abiertamente.

Mientras hablaban, Leo, Walter y Joe se detuvieron para ponerse a la altura de los otros dos.

"¿Qué os parece si vamos a la cafetería de la facultad para conocernos un poco mejor?" propuso Walter " No está bien que los cinco genios de Químicas de este curso apenas se conozcan, no creéis?"

Ralph y Hermione asintieron y los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería.

* * *

Este era el último viernes que los Cinco Genios (como Walt los había bautizado desde el primer día) se reunía en la cafetería de la facultad. La investigación con el profesor Stepford continuaría, pero en el segundo cuatrimestre no tendrían tanto tiempo libre, al tener que comenzar sus diferentes doctorados.

Sólo Hermione y Ralph habían conseguido tener a Stepford como tutor de doctorado, pero los otros tres chicos estaban igualmente orgullosos de su asignación, ya que el profesor Jackson los había aceptado a los tres como alumnos.

Esta reunión era casi una despedida, ya que a partir de entonces sólo se verían en el laboratorio. Todos estaban tristes por su pequeña separación, ya que en el transcurso de los meses habían forjado unos grandes vínculos de amistad.

Ralph estaba especialmente cabizbajo y Hermione se sentó a su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Venga Ralphie… no es como si no nos fuésemos a ver mas…" sonrió la chica. Los exámenes habían terminado y Hermione sabía que su compañero estaba especialmente molesto porque de nuevo ella era la primera de la promoción. Era duro ser el segundo, ella también lo sabía.

Ralph apartó el brazo de la chica con delicadeza.

"Lo se… pero el laboratorio no cuenta. Ya sabes que a Stepford no le gusta que nos distraigamos en clase." Ralph la miró fijamente, con aquellos profundos ojos negros y Hermione tuvo que contener el aliento. Adoraba los ojos de aquel chico.

"Hu…. No tienes por qué distraerte, Ralph. Tu y yo siempre hemos trabajado muy bien en equipo, ¿no?" De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Ralph estaba preocupantemente cerca de ella y no podía localizar a los otros tres chicos. Era como si los hubiesen dejado solos en el estrecho banco de la última mesa de la cafetería a propósito. Estaba incómoda. Muy incómoda.

"No sé, Hermione…" Ralph cogió con dos dedos la barbilla de Hermione, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla "Trabajamos bien juntos, es cierto, pero hay algo más… tú me retas. Debería odiarte por ser mejor que yo, debería luchar duro para superarte. Pero por algún motivo haces que me sienta orgulloso de tus triunfos. Hace unos días el profesor Stepford me dijo que le sorprendía lo bien que nos llevábamos, que había esperado que estuviésemos peleando todo el curso para demostrar quién era el mejor. Que le sorprendía que con mi carácter yo no luchase para superarte. Pero a mí no me sorprende… Hermione…"

Ralph cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Hermione. A la chica le invadió el pánico. Ralph le gustaba, mucho, pero no estaba segura de que ese cariño superase a lo estrictamente amistoso. No quería que el chico se rindiese a ella. A ella también le gustaba tener alguien que le retase. Ese era el único motivo por el que le gustaba. Y si la besaba ahora rompería todo el encanto. Hermione cerró los ojos, dispuesta a apartar la cara a pesar de que sabía que le haría daño a un buen amigo, cuando…

"¿Señorita Granger, señor Castell? ¿Podrían acudir a mi despacho un momento, por favor?" Hermione se sobresaltó y miró fijamente a Stepford con su gran sonrisa. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía Hermione? ¿Era eso posible, siquiera?

Hermione escuchó a Ralph maldecir en voz baja, pero ella le ignoró y se puso en pie.

"Por supuesto profesor."

Ralph y Hermione siguieron al profesor Stepford hasta su despacho en silencio, preguntándose exactamente qué querría de ellos el profesor. Por el camino se encontraron con Walt, Joe y Leo que al parecer habían estado en el despacho de Jackson por algo relacionado con el doctorado. ¿Tendría el profesor Stepford el mismo motivo para haberlos interrumpido?

Una vez en el despacho del profesor, éste les ofreció, como siempre, un delicioso té especiado, que ambos chicos aceptaron entusiasmados.

"Espero no haber interrumpido nada antes, en la cafetería… " sonrió el profesor, ninguno de los dos contestó, pero Hermione apartó la mirada, y Ralph se puso evidentemente colorado. " Bueno, les he hecho venir porque tenemos que concretar exactamente cual será el tema de sus doctorados…"

Durante media hora alumnos y profesor debatieron cual sería el enfoque de sus trabajos, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que a pesar de las grandes diferencias en la orientación del trabajo de Ralph y Hermione, uno decantándose por la electrónica y la otra por la historia, los dos confluían en un punto: la bioquímica, y que sería a partir de ese punto común que ambos trabajarían.

Hermione sintió durante toda la reunión lo mismo que había sentido a lo largo del curso. Un cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo al oir la voz del profesor, un escalofrío cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Tal y como Hermione había sospechado, el cuarto curso no sólo no había apagado lo que ese hombre extraño le hacía sentir, sino que había hecho que el contacto estrictamente profesional de ese quinto curso fuese especialmente electrizante… y frustrante.

En ningún momento Stepford había aceptado que Hermione se quedase a solas con él en el laboratorio, cuando si lo había hecho con los otros cuatro chicos. Pero eso cambiaría ahora que sus horarios eran tan absolutamente dispares. Stephen no tendría más remedio que atenderla a ella sola durante las tutorías del doctorado.

Solo la idea de saber que tendría al profesor para ella durante los cuatro próximos meses le hacía sentir escalofríos de deseo. Y sabía que eso se podía leer perfectamente en su cara. Muchas veces se había preguntado si era tan obvio para sus compañeros lo que sentía por Stephen como lo era para ella. Sin embargo los chicos nunca habían dado muestras de ello, y no era algo que el gracioso de Leo fuese a dejar pasar por alto.

Pero ella sabía que el profesor si lo notaba. Le había visto mirarla fijamente muchas veces en el laboratorio. Había una tensión entre ellos que era casi palpable, y ése era el motivo por el cual el no se quería quedar a solas con ella. Lo entendía, por supuesto. Pero eso no le iba a librar de su presencia en ese segundo cuatrimestre.

Hermione apenas prestó atención a lo que el profesor decía. Estaba demasiado pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo fibroso, y por eso no se dio cuenta de que el profesor les estaba despidiendo.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Ralph, preocupado "¿Nos vamos?"

"Oh, si…" respondió la chica, con aire ausente. Luego se giró al profesor y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que él le devolvió. Hermione siempre había pensado que esa sonrisa no le pegaba al profesor. Lo prefería callado, taciturno, concentrado en las disoluciones químicas, cuando creía que nadie le miraba.

En silencio siguió a Ralph por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, iba cabizbaja, pensando en el cuerpo del profesor, en cómo le hacía sentir su voz. Por eso el movimiento de Ralph la pilló por sorpresa.

Antes de llegar a la escalera Ralph la cogió por los hombros, suavemente la apoyó contra la pared y de nuevo cogió su mentón entre dos dedos.

"Esta vez no dejaré que nadie nos interrumpa." El chico sonrió, y fue esa sonrisa lo que conquistó a Hermione.

Ralph inclinó la cabeza suavemente, para ponerla a la altura de la de Hermione, y cerrando los ojos rozó suavemente los labios de Hermione. Llevada por la ternura del momento, Hermione olvidó quien era aquel chico, lo que realmente sentía por él. Sintió como sus brazos se movían sin su permiso, para rodear la cintura delgada de su compañero de clase, aprentándole contra ella. El joven, al notar el permiso concedido profundizó el beso, al que Hermione correspondió con pasión durante unos segundos.

Sin embargo algo distrajo la atención de Hermione, que notó que alguien pasaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio al profesor Stepford, pasar rápidamente por la esquina en la que ellos estaban y bajar las escaleras. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. ¿Los había visto? Por supuesto que no. El pasillo estaba oscuro, y el cuerpo de Ralph la bloqueaba completamente del campo de visión de cualquiera que pasase. Era imposible que los reconociese.

Con firmeza y delicadeza apartó a Ralph de si misma.

"Lo siento, Ralph. No debería haberte dejado hacer eso… pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos."

El chico le sostenía la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa triste, como si ya se imaginase lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo.

"Lo sé." Confirmó sus sospechas "Es bastante evidente que hay alguien más que ronda tus pensamientos… No me creo esa historia de princesa de hielo… eres una chica demasiado dulce y cariñosa como para no poder querer a nadie… sólo quería intentarlo… por si podía llegar a ser algo para ti."

Hermione sonrió, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

"Lo eres, Ralphie. Eres uno de mis amigos más queridos."  
El chico besó la palma de su mano, al tiempo que tocaba con ternura uno de sus rizos.

"Y supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso" musitó ", al menos, de momento…"

Con delicadeza se apartó de ella, y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, se marchó. Dejando a Hermione a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Este había sido sin margen de error el curso más duro para Severus en toda su carrera como maestro. Pensaba que había empezado bien. Había conseguido mantener a Hermione alejada de su mente durante todo el curso anterior, y creía que había conseguido enfriar lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, aquel primer cuatrimestre le demostró lo equivocado que había estado. Cada gesto, cada movimiento de la joven se gravaba a fuego en su memoria.

Su suave olor a jazmin, sus rizos del color del chocolate oscuro, incluso lo bien que le sentaba la bata de laboratorio eran pequeñeces que a sus ojos se convertían en detalles de vital importancia.

Se arrepentía de haber sido tan débil. Había intercambiado demasiadas miradas. Había rozado demasiadas veces sus preciosos rizos, supuestamente sin querer. Ni siquiera había conseguido obligarse a si mismo a estar con ella a solas de un modo estrictamente profesional.

Y sobretodo estaba avergonzado, porque era plenamente consciente de que sus deseos eran tan obvios para Hermione como lo eran para él. Y aterrado. Le aterraba el hecho de que en el próximo cuatrimestre tendría que estar a solas con ella. Y al mismo tiempo lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a intervenir en la vida de la joven, después de lo sucedido con John, era lo menos que podía hacer. Debía ser su profesor, distante, como siempre había sido, y su tutor en el doctorado, para finalmente desaparecer de su vida cuando fuese doctora. Así debía de ser, así había sido con todos los alumnos que había tenido, y no podía permitir que Hermione fuese una excepción. Sus propios deseos estaban supeditados a lo que "tenía que ser". Había ido a la cafetería para explicarle a sus jóvenes alumnos en qué consistiría exactamente su trabajo a partir de ese día, tal y como el rector le había ordenado. Sin embargo al verlos tan juntos, sus labios tan próximos, no había podido resistir el impulso. Tendría que haberse mantenido alejado mientras los jóvenes no terminaban su "conversación", pero le había resultado físicamente imposible. Y después, cuando ella le miró, durante una fracción de segundo, le pareció ver en sus ojos agradecimiento, como si ella hubiese estado esperando que alguien los interrumpiese, que alguien la salvase.

Eso por supuesto no era así. Ahora lo sabía. Había malinterpretado las intenciones de Hermione con el joven Ralph del mismo modo que las había malinterpretado con el odioso Weasley. A apenas unos metros de su despacho, a sólo unos minutos de haber estado bajo el mismo techo. No la podía culpar, desde luego. Para ella, él sólo era otro profesor. Ella no sabía quién era él en realidad. Y aunque lo supiese, aunque él no hubiese fingido su muerte y la hubiese abandonado… después de haberla rechazado aquella noche en los laboratorios de Hogwarts, ¿qué derecho tenía él para reclamarle nada? ¿Qué derecho había tenido nunca a "pedirle" nada Hermione Granger?

Ninguno, por supuesto.

De modo que no podía sentirse dolido. No podía sentirse humillado al ver como Ralph y Hermione se besaban con tan apasionado fervor. No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse traicionado. Y saber eso no aliviaba para nada su dolor.

Sabía intelectualemente que debía alegrarse por ella. Parecía que por fin se había liberado de su apodo de princesa de hielo. Y este chico, a diferencia del Weasley era bastante más que un idiota cabezahueca. Era una mente equivalente a la de ella. Con un gran futuro… y de su misma edad.

Pero no podía hacerlo, por más que forzaba a la alegría a acudir en su rescate, no podía hacerlo. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse de que Hermione continuase su vida?¿ No era eso lo que había querido? ¿No era ese el motivo por el que la había dejado en primer lugar?

Todo se solucionaría cuando el curso terminase, cuando ella fuese doctora y él fuese libre de su embrujo. Al menos ahora sabía que ella ya no se sentía atraída por "Stephen Stepford". Eso había sido un gran error. Pero tal y como se había imaginado el tiempo había borrado la atracción que ella sentía… aunque no hubiese hecho nada sobre la de él.

* * *

Hermione llevaba un mes y medio recibiendo la tutoría de Stephen Stepford. Desde luego, no había pasado "nada" ¿Acaso ella esperaba algo diferente? ¿Esperaba que él rompiese su promesa de profesionalidad?

¿Qué rayos? Sí, por supuesto que lo esperaba. Estaba segura de que él la había deseado antes, antes de ese segundo cuatrimestre. Estaba completamente convencida de que ese era el motivo por el cual nunca había querido quedarse a solas con ella. Pero ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente. Jamás se acercaba a ella más de lo estrictamente necesario, procuraba que sus miradas no se encontrasen, y le hablaba con un tono frío. Completamente profesional.

Pero, y eso era lo que realmente enervaba a Hermione, jamás había dejado de ser cordial, atento, amable. Si ella fruncia el ceño, él sonreía y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien. Si ella se sentía especialmente triste, él lo notaba y le encargaba algún trabajo que la animase. Era realmente desquiciante.

Ahora él la había dejado sola. Por lo visto había ido a hablar con el decano. Ya hacía una hora que había salido y ella había terminado el trabajo que él le había encomendado.

Al explorar las diferentes posibilidades de la combinación de la bioquímica y la electrónica, a Ralph, apoyado por el profesor Stepford se le había ocurrido mecanizar leucocitos para volverlo inmunes a mutaciones, lo cual, con mayor investigación podría llegar a ser una cura para el cáncer. Stepford le había pedido a Hermione que se informase sobre vias de desarrollo similares que otros investigadores hubiesen llevado a cabo. Al principio había parecido una idea única, pero tras una profunda investigación, Hermione había descubierto que esa teoría ya existía, se llamaba "nanobiotecnología", y no había tenido ningún éxito. Ralph estaba profundamente deprimido por el fracaso de su línea de investigación, pero Stepford le había dicho que no se desanimase, que la idea no fuese única no quería decir que no fuese interesante, sino que diversas vías de exploración que tenía ante él ya habían sido agotadas, y por lo tanto le habían ahorrado tiempo. De modo que Hermione se unió a la investigación de Ralph, aportando sus conocimientos históricos. Ella sabía que la documentación e investigación de estudios similares formaban una parte infranqueable de la elaboración de cualquier doctorado, pero también sabía que muchos de sus colegas científicos preferían saltarse esa parte, más tediosa. Ralph era uno de ellos, y por eso ella le ayudaba. Stepford los había convencido de ese modo de que uniesen sus doctorados, y a pesar de que todavía no trabajaban juntos porque sus horarios no se lo permitían, sí trabajaban en lo mismo.

En esos momentos Hermione estaba mirando con amargura una placa Petri en la que tenía una pequeña porción de solución salina que a ojos de un microscopio revelaría que tenía un buen número de leucocitos a los que se le había extraído el núcleo, en un intento de sustituírlo por un ingenio mecánico desarrollado por Ralph. El núcleo mecánico era perfecto, los leucocitos eran perfectos, y no había problemas de rechazo, de modo que no entendían porque los leucocitos todavía no aceptaban sus nuevos núcleos, porqué éstos se autodestruían al entrar en contacto con las células.

Antes de marcharse, Stepford le había sugerido a Hermione que probase con diferentes dosis de electricidad, para unir núcleo y célula, si funcionaba con la clonación, ¿por qué no iba a funcionar con su investigación? Era una buena idea, pero el caso era que no estaba funcionando, y Hermione sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que como ingenio mecánico que era, los núcleos eran metálicos. Pero… ¿cómo cambiar el soporte de los núcleos sin alterar sus condiciones?

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió. Era arriesgado, y probablemente aunque funcionase no podría enseñárselo a nadie. Había hecho un juramento, después de todo... Pero la única solución que se le ocurría era utilizar _su magia. _Dudó. ¿Y si aparecía el profesor Stepford? Hermione no lo creía. Cuando se marchaba en mitad de la clase, muchas veces ni siquiera volvía. Como Hermione tenía llaves ni siquiera se molestaba en volver al terminar la clase para dejar todo cerrado.

Además, solo sería un momentito… el tiempo justo de quitar su varita y pronunciar las palabras que transformasen el metal en animal. No era difícil. Después podría volver a hacer la prueba de la electricidad, y si funcionaba… entonces solo tendrían que buscar un sustituto para el metal de los núcleos… ¡sería tan sencillo! Sólo tenía que probar su teoría.

Sin querer parar a pensárselo más, Hermione cogió la varita oculta en la manga de su blusa, y la sacudió murmurando unas palabras. Sin soltar la varita acercó el microscopio y miró la placa Petri de nuevo a través del aparato. Los núcleos habían cambiado de color, pero no estaba muy segura de que se hubiesen transformado en material animal. De hecho parecía fibra sintética. Con un gruñido volvió a agitar la varita y….

"¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?"

Hermione dio un respingo en su asiento y todo el color escapó de su rostro. Esa voz. Esa era _su _voz. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, anticipando, anhelando a quien le acababa de hablar, deseando que fuese él, por encima de cualquier lógica…

Pero era el profesor Stepford.

Por primera vez no había en su cara una sonrisa. Por primera vez su rostro mostraba una verdadera emoción. Sorpresa. Intriga. Curiosidad.

¿Le había visto utilizar la varita? Por supuesto, por eso tenía esa cara. Tendría que borrarle la memoria. Por supuesto. Ningún muggle podía saber lo de la magia. Ninguno. Ni siquiera su adorado profesor Stpeford.

La comprensión de esa fría lógica le hizo estremecerse. Odiaba tener que borrarle la memoria. Pero sabía que no tenía opción. Sin embargo antes contestaría a todas sus preguntas. A todas.

"¿Me ha oído, señorita Granger?" el profesor Stepford entró en el aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa donde Hermione, con una mano en el microscopio y en la otra su varita mágica, le miraba petrificada.

" Si… yo…" Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas buscar una explicación lógica, pero… ¿qué explicación tenía? Tenía en la mano lo que a ojos de un muggle era un palito de madera, que segundos antes había lanzado un destello y que todavía desprendía algo de humo. Era imposible que un ser humano normal y corriente no se preguntase qué diablos era _eso._

"¿ Y bien?" Stepford se sentó en el borde de la mesa, observándola con los brazos cruzados. Hermione respiró hondo, para que su historia tuviese sentido.

"Yo…. Yo soy una bruja" ante esta frase, por supuesto, la reacción de Stepford fue echarse a reir. A carcajadas. A Hermione no le sorprendió. En absoluto. Esperó a que el hombre terminase de reír y agitó su varita.

"_Lumus_" La reacción del profesor también fue previsible. Primero saltó de la mesa, asustado. Pero a los treinta segundos ya estaba lo mas cerca posible de la varita de Hermione, observando atentamente la llama azulada. Tentativamente acercó un dedo a la llama.

"Ouch!" exclamó "¡es fuego de verdad!"

Durante la siguiente hora, Hermione contestó pacientemente todas las preguntas del profesor, una a una. Hasta que finalmente se empezó a poner extraño.

"¿Y no existe alguna ley que prohíba que ustedes los… extraños se junten con… nosotros? Es demasiado evidente que tu tienes ventaja sobre tus compañeros normales…"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿De verdad cree que yo haría trampa?"

"No, quizás tu no, pero otro de tu especie quizás…."

"¡Pero qué está diciendo! Somos de la misma especie" Hermione miró furiosa al profesor, por un momento le había parecido ver una sonrisa burlona en su cara, como si la estuviese enervando a propósito. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sacó la varita y se decidió a pronunciar el hechizo.

"_Obli_…"

"_Repello!"_

Ocurrió tan rápido que Hermione casi no vio de donde había salido la varita. El hechizo del profesor la pilló tan por sorpresa que su varita voló de sus manos como si fuese una ligera pluma.

Entonces el profesor hizo lo peor que podía hacer: se echó a reir. A carcajadas.

"¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo más! Si vieses tu cara…." No se paraba de reir, y cuanto más se reía más se enfadaba Hermione. Tanto se enfadó que sin intentar recuperar su varita se puso en pie, se acercó al profesor y le dio una sonora bofetada.

La risa paró de golpe. El sonido de la bofetada todavía resonaba en los tímpanos de Hermione. Pero no se arrepentía.

"¿Cómo ha podido? ¿No entiende lo mucho que me había asustado? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DIJO QUE ERA UN MAGO!?" gritó Hermione con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Al mismo tiempo, lágrimas de alivio y alegría brotaban de sus ojos. ¿Por qué era tan feliz? ¿Qué importaba que Stepford también fuese mago? Nada. Y al mismo tiempo… todo.

Lo cambiaba todo.

Hecha un lio, se lanzó sobre el, dándole pequeños golpes con los puños cerrados en el pecho.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Porqué….?" Sollozaba.

Entonces, por primera vez, el profesor reaccionó. Cogió sus muñecas con ambas manos deteniendo el aluvión de golpes aleatorios. Inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Hermione e hizo algo que ella nunca se esperaría.

La besó.

En los labios. Muy suavemente. Solo un pequeño roce de su piel sobre la de ella. Casi una caricia. Y ese mero contacto hizo que cada fragmento de la piel de Hermione se erizase. Era un contacto casi mágico. ¿Casi? No, era la experiencia más mágica que Hermione había sentido. Jamás. Sus puños cerrados presos sobre su pecho, presos por aquellas fuertes manos se abrieron impulsivamente, aferrándose a la tela de la bata de laboratorio del profesor, y cuando él intentó escaparse ella no se lo permitió.

Su cabeza siguió el movimiento evasivo de él, que intentando liberarse de ella cometió el error de soltarle las muñecas. Entonces ella fue libre para coger con suavidad y firmeza su cuello y obligarle a quedarse. No fue mucha la presión que él hizo para liberarse. Al contrario, al ver que ella no le soltaba por su propia voluntad, decidió corresponder coherentemente.

Hermione sintió como los fuertes brazos del profesor iban a su cintura, mientras sus dulces labios se movían cariñosamente por todo su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas una a una. Finalmente sus labios se reunieron con los de ella de nuevo, y esta vez si, ambos abrieron la boca, profundizando el dulce beso y convirtiéndolo en algo más… algo lleno de pasión. Hermione notó como la fuerza de los brazos del profesor Stepford alrededor de su cintura se acentuaba, y ella correspondió estrechándose contra su cuerpo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. En algún momento Stepford alzó a Hermione en brazos, y ella aprovechó el movimiento para enlazar sus tobillos alrededor de la cintura de el, sin dejar escapar aquella maravillosa boca que la transportaba a otra dimensión.

Hermione podía oír que el profesor estaba murmurando algo, pero no entendía exactamente lo que era, al hablar tan cerca, y de todos modos estaba demasiado ocupada dejando pequeños besos por todo su cuello para prestar atención a lo que quiera que estuviese diciendo.

El siguiente movimiento consciente de Hermione fue tumbarse en el suelo. No sabía como demonios había acabado tan cerca del suelo, si lo último que había hecho era enlazar los tobillos en el aire, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo que sabía era que Stephen estaba de rodillas frente a ella, que se había soltado y estaba sentada en el suelo, mirándole fijamente. Lo lógico era tumbarse, ¿no?

No sabía si era lo lógico, pero desde luego el profesor siguió su ejemplo, pues al momento de tumbarse ella, él se inclinó sobre ella, se acercó a su oreja, y tras morder suavemente el lóbulo, murmuró, por fin, algo que Hermione entendió, a pesar de que no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

"Por Merlin… esto… ese arcoíris…. Esa combinación de colores… me está volviendo loco… no creo que pueda parar… si sigo… no podré parar…"

Hermione de nuevo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó intensamente. No sabía lo que quería decir con eso de los colores, pero desde luego entendía muy bien la segunda parte de su observación. Y sabía lo que tenía que contestar.

"No pares… por favor… no pares…" gimió.

Y Stephen Stepford ya no se contuvo más.

Continuará

Alguien me ha preguntado con qué frecuencia actualizo. La verdad es que no lo sé ni yo. De hecho este capitulo iba a terminar en el momento justo del beso, pero ahora empieza el curso, vuelvo a la universidad y además voy a empezar a trabajar en una escuela, asique no se si mi tiempo me pertenecerá y sería realmente cruel haber parado ahí, sin saber seguro cuando continuaré. Espero poder seguir actualizando con el ritmo de este verano (cada tres semanas? es posible? no estoy segura) pero no lo puedo prometer, lo siento :(

(la verdad es que fue Hermione la que me amenazó con matarme si no le daba algo más que un casto besito xD)

Saludos a todos, y seguid comentando! Yo contestaré religiosamente con cada actualización... siempre y cuando estén firmados, si no, no puedo! :D Vuestros comentarios son mi alimento. Gracias!!


	9. Un dia, una vida

Siento mucho la tardanza, no os voy a entretener mucho, solo quiero hacer dos advertencias: la primera: CAUTION, EXPLICIT CONTENT!!!! y no sólo con Sevi, que eso todos os lo veíais venir.... la segunda advertencia está relacionada con la primera.... hay una pregunta que nadie me ha hecho y es "¿como es que Hermione sigue siendo virgen si estuvo con Harry?" Bueno, en este capitulo (que mas bien deberia llamarse sexo, sexo, y más sexo) explico eso... y es muy explícito, asique... que nadie se me altere! Por cierto, para la segunda parte, recomiendo leer de nuevo el capitulo en el que Hermione y Harry están juntos... lo escribí hace tanto tiempo que no creo que recordéis nada :D En fin, el resto de las explicaciones, al final, como siempre.

Capitulo 9 : Un día, una vida

Como tantas otras veces, quedándose a solas con Hermione Granger, no era capaz de controlarse. Sus impulsos le podían. De modo que como tantas otras veces, Steve se buscó una escusa absurda y dejó a la joven sola en el aula. No iría lejos, después de todo, lo único que quería era poder observarla sin ser observado, poder memorizar cada uno de sus gestos sin que ella percibiese la vergonzosa fascinación de su tutor.

Steve salió del aula, pero fue Severus el que rozó suavemente con los dedos de su mano derecha la varita hábilmente escondida en la manga de su camiseta, murmurando sin mover los labios las palabras que le volverían prácticamente invisible. A ojos de un experto por supuesto se distinguiría su contorno, pero no había ningún experto cerca, tan solo muggles despreocupados y una pequeña bruja demasiado absorta en su trabajo.

Invisible, Severus entró de nuevo en el aula, y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, observando, esta vez sin tapujos, cada uno de los movimientos de la joven. Muy pronto ella desaparecería de su vida, y solo le quedarían estos fríos recuerdos de voyerismo para acompañarle en sus noches solitarias.

Hermione, estaba, como de costumbre, concentrada por completo en su trabajo. Severus observó cómo la joven llevaba a cabo la tarea encomendada por su tutor sin parar, probando una y otra vez la teoría de Ralph. Severus sabía que no llegarían a ningún lado, lo sabía porque él mismo había llevado a cabo diversas pruebas con el mismo tipo de desarrollo sin llegar a buen fin. Y Hermione se había hartado de probar algo que sabía que no funcionaría. Por la expresión de su rostro, Severus estaba seguro de que Hermione tenía su propia teoría sobre porqué no funcionaba la idea de Ralph, pero ella todavía no le había dicho nada a ninguno de los dos, y conociéndola tanto, estaba seguro de que la perfeccionista muchacha probablemente prefería comprobar que su teoría era correcta antes de sugerir nada.

La cuestión era, ¿cómo lo haría? Severus suspiró en silecio, mientras miraba como Hermione de nuevo le aplicaba una leve descarga eléctrica a las células, gruñendo, irritada cuando nuevamente éstas no reaccionaron como ella esperaba.

La joven apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos cansados y Severus se rió para sus adentros. Cada vez que ella hacía eso, él no podía evitarlo: los cabellos rizados que escapaban de su moño apretado enmarcaban su rostro como si fuese un pequeño querubín dormido, su boquita quedaba levemente abierta, y su ceño se fruncía como si el peso del mundo descansase sobre sus hombros. Probablemente ella lo sentía así.

Severus estiró la mano para rozarle muy levemente los cabellos revoltosos, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, tuvo que retirar la mano rápidamente, ya que Hermione había levantado la cabeza bruscamente, como si hubiese tomado una determinación. Sin aliento, y consciente de que había estado muy cerca de ser pillado _in fraganti_ Severus observó como la joven miraba fugazmente hacía la puerta abierta de la clase, como si fuese a levantarse para cerrarla. Lo cual dejaría a Severus atrapado.

Ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no se movía. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que hacía la joven, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio qué era lo que Hermione Granger sostenía en su mano derecha.

Estuvo paralizado por la sorpresa unos segundos, pero rápidamente aprovechó su oportunidad de torturarla… un poquito… sólo un poquito… y después le dejaría creer que el torpe_ obliviatte_ que ella, evidentemente, le provocaría, había funcionado. No le haría daño a nadie bromear un poquito. Al contrario, a ella le ayudaría aprender que no se debe ser tan confiado cuando estás rodeado de muggles.

Todavía con una sonrisa cruel plantada en el rostro salió del aula, para volver al cabo de pocos segundos, visible de nuevo y con la cara de sorpresa de Steve plantada en el rostro.

"¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?"

Hermione dio un respingo en su asiento y todo el color escapó de su rostro. Severus disfrutó enormemente del terror de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inconsciente? Sin embargo no permitió que el rostro de Steve mostrase ese placer. Pero si permitió que se mostrasen otros que probablemente Hermione nunca había visto en el rostro de su maestro: Sorpresa. Intriga. Curiosidad.

En un instante, Severus vió como todo el abanico de posibilidades cruzaba la mente de Hermione. Pero estaba intrigado por el camino que la joven escogería para llevarlas a cabo. ¿Diría la verdad? ¿Negaría todo lo que él tan evidentemente había visto? ¿O pasaría a borrarle la memoria sin más preámbulos? Eso le quitaría toda la diversión al momento, por supuesto.

"¿Me ha oído, señorita Granger?" el profesor Stepford entró en el aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa donde Hermione, con una mano en el microscopio y en la otra su varita mágica, le miraba petrificada.

" Si… yo…" Hermione tartamudaba. Severus temblaba de placer. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que sería tan maravilloso torturar a Hermione Granger. Si lo hubiese sospechado, en lugar de concentrarse tanto en Potter y Longbottom, seguramente se hubiese molestado en buscar por donde fastidiar a Granger.

"¿ Y bien?" Stepford se sentó en el borde de la mesa, observándola con los brazos cruzados. Pudo ver como Hermione tomaba aire, e inconscuientemente asió su varita, preparado para repeler un posible ataque de la joven bruja.

"Yo…. Yo soy una bruja" ¿De modo que había optado por decirle la verdad? Al menos de momento. Ante esta frase, por supuesto, Stepford sólo podía hacer una cosa: echarse a reir. A carcajadas. A Hermione no le sorprendió. En absoluto. Esperó a que el hombre terminase de reír y agitó su varita.

"_Lumus_" La reacción del profesor también tendría que ser previsible: Primero saltó de la mesa, asustado. Pero a los treinta segundos ya estaba lo mas cerca posible de la varita de Hermione, observando atentamente la llama azulada. Tentativamente acercó un dedo a la llama.

"Ouch!" exclamó "¡es fuego de verdad!"

Durante la siguiente hora, Hermione contestó pacientemente todas las preguntas del profesor, una a una. Hasta que finalmente, Stepford ya no sabbia por dónde pincharla para que reventase. Para que le atacase. Quería alguna reacción, más emocional que la que había habido hasta el momento. Quería _ver de nuevo aquella espesa neblina_ que la protegía cada vez que sus emociones la embargaban. Ansiaba verla. De modo que se empezó a poner extraño.

"¿Y no existe alguna ley que prohíba que ustedes los… extraños se junten con… nosotros? Es demasiado evidente que tu tienes ventaja sobre tus compañeros normales…"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿De verdad cree que yo haría trampa?"

"No, quizás tu no, pero otro de tu especie quizás…."

"¡Pero qué está diciendo! Somos de la misma especie" Hermione miró furiosa al profesor, al que por un momento se le escapó la sonrisa burlona que sentía. Severus sabía que Hermione no podía estar segura, pero que sospechaba que la estaba enervando a propósito. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la joven. Sacó la varita y se decidió a pronunciar un hechizo.

"_Obli_…"

"_Repello!"_

El instinto de supervivencia de Severus era definitivamente más fuerte que su sentido común, de modo que antes de que la mente de Steve le gritase que debía dejarse borrar la memoria por su antigua alumna, las manos de Severus ya habían aferrado su adorada varita de ébano y bloqueado el débil hechizo. A partir de ese momento, Stephen Stepford desapareció completamente de la mente de Severus. Se olvidó por completo de que la joven que tenía ante él era la última persona sobre la tierra que debía saber que él era un mago. La última persona sobre la tierra que debía sospechar quien era él en realidad.

Lo único que sentía era que quería mostrarse tal cual era. Solo deseaba poder reírse a carcajadas, tal y como su corazón le pedía. Solo deseaba poder estrechar en sus brazos a aquella joven aterrada y besarla. Besarla hasta que alguno de los dos perdiese el sentido.

De modo que lo hizo: se echó a reir a carcajadas. Hasta que le salieron lágrimas de los ojos, hasta que se sujetaba la barriga con las dos manos, partido por la mitad. Riéndose con más ganas que nunca en sus últimos 20 años de vida.

"¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo más! Si vieses tu cara…." No se paraba de reir, y cuanto más se reía más se enfadaba Hermione. Tanto se enfadó que sin intentar recuperar su varita se puso en pie, se acercó al profesor y le dio una sonora bofetada.

La risa paró de golpe. Severus sabía que había herido al orgullo de la joven, un orgullo que por otro lado estaba demasiado hinchado. De modo que tampoco se arrepentía.

"¿Cómo ha podido? ¿No entiende lo mucho que me había asustado? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DIJO QUE ERA UN MAGO!?" gritó Hermione con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Porqué….?" Sollozaba. Severus miró acongojado las lágrimas de su joven alumna. ¿Tanto odiaba que él también fuese un mago? ¿Porqué? Tanto odiaba la idea de pertenecer al mismo mundo que él? ¿Tanto habían cambiado sus sentimientos en unos años?

Entonces, por primera vez, el profesor reaccionó. Recordó cual había sido la segunda parte de su deseo más profundo unos segundo s antes y actuó en consecuencia. Cogió sus muñecas con ambas manos deteniendo el aluvión de golpes aleatorios. Inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Hermione y…

La besó.

En los labios. Muy suavemente. Solo un pequeño roce de su piel sobre la de ella. Casi una caricia. Y ese mero contacto hizo que cada fragmento de la piel de Severus se erizase. Pudo sentir cómo la espesa neblina del aura de Hermione surgía con su mayor intensidad a su alrededor. No la veía, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el intenso momento de placer. Pero sabía lo que vería si abría los ojos. Aquel arcoíris indescriptible. Por eso no quería abrir los ojos. Por eso no se permitió a si mismo separarse de ella.

Severus sabía intelectualmente que había determinados contactos entre un mago y una bruja que podían tener un efecto … inquietante. Pero nunca lo había vivido tan de primera mano. Cada uno de los poros de su piel rezumaban magia, sus pulmones estaban hechidos de su olor agridulce, y su boca… su boca estaba completamente contamida…

Una pequeña porción del poco sentido común que a Severus le quedaba, regresó a él cuando Hermione aferró en sus pequeños puños la bata de laboratorio de su profesor. E intentó escaparse, plenamente consciente de que eso era un error, ya que escaparse implicaba abrir los ojos, y abrir los ojos implicaba ver el arcoiris…

La cabeza de Hermione siguió el movimiento evasivo de él, que intentando liberarse de ella cometió el error de soltarle las muñecas. Entonces ella fue libre para coger con suavidad y firmeza su cuello y obligarle a quedarse. No fue mucha la presión que él hizo para liberarse. Al contrario, al ver que ella no le soltaba por su propia voluntad, decidió corresponder coherentemente.

Severus guió a sus brazos hasta la pequeña cintura de Hermione, estrechándola íntimamente contra su cuerpo, mientras besaba cariñosamente todo su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas una a una. Finalmente sus labios se reunieron con los de ella de nuevo, y esta vez si, ambos abrieron la boca, profundizando el dulce beso y convirtiéndolo en algo más… algo lleno de pasión. Aquella pasión renovada desató algo instintivo en el interior de Severus, que apretó más firmemente a Hermione, como wqueriendo fusionarse con ella. Allí mismo, a través de la ropa. Yella correspondió estrechándose contra su cuerpo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. En algún momento Severus alzó a Hermione en brazos, y ella aprovechó el movimiento para enlazar sus tobillos alrededor de la cintura de el, sin dejar nunca de besar a Severus, casi sin respirar

La mente de Severus era un torbellino. Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía tantísimo de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que haría… pero sobre todo se arrepentía de lo que había hecho… y así se lo hizo saber a ella. En susurros, entre beso y beso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella pudiese oírlo, pero él lo decía igualmente. No podía evitarlo.

"Lo siento, lo siento tantísimo… si te hubiese devuelto el beso… si no hubiese fingido mi muerte… si no te hubiese abandonado en las manos de Weasley… nunca debí dejarte, mi pequeña… jamás debí mentirte…"

Mientras murmuraba, Severus lloraba. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente si él no hubiese sido tan _cobarde_… Ese pensamiento hizo que sus rodillas, que sostenían su peso y el de Hermione, fallasen, acabando de rodillas, inclinado sobre la joven, cuyo trasero había aterrizado suavemente sobre el suelo.

Severus abrió los ojos, para comprobar que no le había hecho daño…

Y fue un gran error.

Sabía que las auras de los magos eran de por si lo más hermoso que existía, que muchos de los que habían sido entrenados para poder verlas se arrepentían de semejante don, ya que tanta belleza podía incluso _herir_, pero jamás lo había comprendido. No realmente. No hasta ese momento.

El aura de Hermione le dolía. Aquella combinación de colores… colores muchos que jamás había visto… aquello era tan infinita e indescriptiblemente hermoso que Severus sentía que no se le debería estar permitido mirarlo. Mucho menos tocarlo. Mucho menos provocar que fuese precisamente él el que eliminase la suave neblina blanca que protegía el multicolor.

Por un instante aquel dolor fue real, tangible, en los escasos segundos que pasaron hasta que Hermione percibió su ausencia y abrió los ojos.

En el momento en que la joven abrió los ojos, cualquier rastro de no ser merecedor de aquel regalo desapareció de la mente de Severus. ¿Quién era él para opinar sobre lo que ella decidía? Y es que había tanta pasión, tanto deseo y… si se atreviese a soñarlo siquiera… tanto amor en la mirada de aquella joven, mientras se tumbaba en el suelo, sin soltarle las manos, empujándole hacia ella…. Que lo lógico era seguirla. Seguirla hasta las puertas del infierno si era preciso. O lo que era peor para él… seguirla hasta un cielo que él no se merecía.

Sin embargo debía advertirla. Debía advertirle el peso de sus acciones… la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Por Merlin… esto… ese arcoíris…. Esa combinación de colores… me está volviendo loco… no creo que pueda parar… si sigo… no podré parar…"

Hermione de nuevo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó intensamente. Eso debería haberle bastando a Severus como toda respuesta. Pero no bastaba. Necesitaba oir las palabras… necesitaba aquel permiso en voz alta.

"No pares… por favor… no pares…" gimió.

Eso si fue suficiente para Severus. Suficiente y demasiado.

* * *

Su boca cayó sobre la de ella con un hambre feroz. Devorándola lentamente. Recorrió con sus labios cada uno de los rincones de su rostro, mientras sus manos no paraban de explorar su cuerpo

Los últimos años habían tenido un claro efecto en el cuerpo de Hermione y las manos de Severus lo percibieron: donde antes solo había ángulos infantiles ahora había profundas curvas femeninas. El conocimiento de los años transcurridos hizo que Severus se estremeciese de placer, eso con Hermione solo podia significar dos cosas: más pasión, más experiencia.

Pero aunque la pasión la tenía a raudales, Severus podía notar que experiencia no tenía tanta, su joven exalumna. Lo notaba en cada uno de sus estemecimientos, lo notaba en su torpeza al buscar los botones de su bata, su falta de iniciativa al no saber cómo deshacerse de su camiseta. Fue Severus el que tomó la iniciativa entonces. Sujetó las manos de Hermione y se alejó lentamente de ella, lo suficiente como para que ella protestase por la inesperada soledad. Lo suficiente para disfrutar de su dulce cara de placer.

Aprovechando el espacio, Severus se quitó la camiseta, sintiendo en su garganta más que en sus oídos el profundo gruñido de placer de Hermione al ver su pecho desnudo. Eso de por sí ya era un afrodisíaco natural, pero la prisa de Hermione por arrancarse la blusa y trabar contacto ya fue demasiado. De nuevo Severus sujetó sus manos y le susurró al oído.

-Permíteme, por favor. – Hermione se detuvo, dedicándole una mirada cargada de intención. Severus sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

- Vale, pero apúrate. – gruñó la joven, roncamente.

Uno a uno, Severus desabrochó los botones de la blusa, dejando entrever la bronceada y suave piel de la chica. Con un profundo suspiro, Severus abrió la blusa.

El pecho delgado de Hermione bajaba y subñia aceleradamente, al ritmo de su respiración. Severus observó con una sonrisa torcida el sujetador, tan evidentemente diseñado para ser cómodo y mono en lugar de sexy. Hermione se percató de su mirada y enrojeció profundamente. Quizá aquella prenda blanca con puntitos rosa no era lo que ella había tenido en mente en su plan de conquista… si es que había tenido alguno. Sin embargo, aquella prenda tenía una ventaja añadida: se abría por delante.

Dulcemente, con una gran sonrisa, Severus desabrochó la prenda, notando como la respiración de Hermione se aceleraba de nuevo.

- Profes… Severus interrumpió lo que quiera que Hermione fuese a decir con un beso brusco. Lo último que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento era su viejo título de profesor. Luego se separó de ella.

- Si quieres, podemos parar… No quiero hacer nada de lo que no estés completamente segura.

Hermione contestó su pregunta alzando su cabeza para capturar sus labios tortuosamente.

- Estoy segura de que… es lo que deseo… pero…. No estoy segura de …- Hermione enrojeció, apartando la vista. Aterrado, Severus sujetó su barbilla con un dedo, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- Dilo , no tengas miedo, por favor….

Todavía con la vista fija en algún punto distante, Hermione susurró

- Tengo miedo de… no gustarte…

Eso era lo último que se esperaría Severus, pero el alivio que sintió fue tan grande que no tardó nada en recuperarse de la impresión de semejante falta de autoestima.

Con una mirada severa le cogió el mentón suavemente para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, renuentemente la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Eso, simplemente no es posible.

Hermione enrojeció profundamente y ya no opuso más resistencia pacífica. Al contrario.

- Te echaba de menos Hermione…- murmuró Severus, muy bajito. Pero pudo percibir que Hermione lo había oído por su gesto de incomprensión. Severus se rió, como solo puede reírse el que se sabe poseedor de un secreto muy deseado- No sabes cuantos años llevo deseando hacer esto…

Lentamente, Severus retiró cada una de las piezas de la ropa de Hermione, sin parar de besar todo su cuerpo. Hermione, sin saber que hacer con sus manos, se dejaba hacer, rozándole la espalda suavemente con los dedos… Severus jamás se había imaginado que encontraría una situación en que la sabelotodo Granger estaría tan perdida.

Con paciencia y ternura la guió, para mostrarle exactamente a dónde debían ir sus manos… qué tenían que contar. Pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, ya que Hermione siempre había sido una aprendiz muy rápida, y antes de que Severus se diese cuenta, se había hecho cargo de la situación y correspondía a sus movimientos con una precisión estremecedora.

Antes de que la cosa fuese a más Severus detuvo sus inexpertas pero hábiles manos, y con un gruñido sordo le susurró.

-¿Estás preparada? No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más…

Sintió cómo la joven se estremecía bajo su peso y ante el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, inició el ancestral ritual…

Era virgen, si antes había tenido alguna duda, ahora había desaparecido. Tenía pánico de hacerle daño, de modo que mientras se introducía en su cuerpo muy lentamente, manipuló con la mano que le quedaba libre la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Hermione.

Entonces fue cuando ella se puso a gritar, en un segundo, Severus se detuvo, aterrado pensando que le había hecho daño, pero Hermione aferró sus manos a sus hombros y gritó de nuevo.

- ¡NO TE DETENGAS! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! ¡SIGUE!

Fue entonces cuando Severus percibió los espasmos que aprisionaban su miembro, solo por haber entrado, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a hacer ningún movimiento… en tres rápidos movimientos él había llegado a su climax, perdiendo por completo la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De modo que se perdió lo que sucedía en el climax de Hermione, pero cuando el suyo hubo pasado, percibió la reciente explosión. Algo había hecho explotar todos los vidrios de la mesa junto a la que se encontraban, y ahora estaban rodeados de cristal roto por doquier.

Severus sospechaba que había sido la desaparición permanente de la neblina blanca de Hermione lo que había causado el desastre.

Todavía dentro del cuerpo de su antigua alumna, susurró un débil Reparo, y todos los cristales volvieron a su lugar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se había recuperado de su orgasmo y le miraba con las cejas alzadas y los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Fue ese el instante en que la conciencia de Stephen decidió volver y machacarle, recordándole lo que había hecho, y que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Que debía darle una disculpa y desaparecer.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Severus, ante la certeza de que de nuevo tenía que abandonarla. De que de nuevo debía hacerle sufrir. Pero no podía darle un futuro. No podía apartarla de su brillante destino. Y eso era lo más importante. Lo único importante.

Con un escalofrío ante la perspectiva de la ausencia, apretó fuertemente a Hermione entre sus brazos, deseando poder hacer eso de otro modo. Deseando poder hacerle promesas. Poder hacerle juramentos…

Quizá esa era la clave. Debía hacerle un juramento, uno que jamás pudiese romper, para que ella comprendiese la magnitud, la importancia de su decisión. Para no hacerle todavía más daño.

Tomó su decisión y eligió sus palabras mientras todavía estaba en el cuerpo de su antigua alumna, estirando el cuello para besarla en la frente.

A continuación asió su varita y sintió cómo el halo de poder envolvía sus cuerpos tan estrechamente unidos que nada podría ser más intimo. Con la mano que sostenía la varita sujetó la mano libre de Hermione, obligándola a tocarla también, con la otra mano alcanzó la varita de la joven, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, de modo que el contacto fuese lo más completo posible: estaban unidos físicamente y mágicamente como sólo un mago y una bruja pueden estarlo. Era la unión más profunda, y el juramento que estaba a punto de hacerle más fuerte que cualquier clase de compromiso, que cualquier clase de matrimonio.

Sería suyo para siempre. Pero ella era libre para ser feliz.

"Hermione Jane Granger, yo, Severus Snape juro solemnemente que siempre te he amado, y que las últimas acciones de mi anterior vida fueron únicamente para protegerte a ti, para darte un futuro mejor que el que yo podía ofrecerte. Te odio profundamente por haber seguido mis pasos… pero eso sólo me hace amarte más."

No era capaz de decir nada más. Quería decirle, "perdoname, sé feliz con Weasley o con quien quieras…" pero sabía que no se merecía el perdón, y odiaría ver el talento de su amante agridulce malgastado en un Weasley. De modo que no dijo nada más.

Con un dolor que fue tan vivamente físico como emocional, separó su cuerpo del de ella, soltó su varita y aferró la suya, murmurando las palabras necesarias para desaparecer de nuevo de su vida. Dejando a Hermione pelearse con el reconocimiento de sus palabras y el de su varita. Luchando bajo el peso del juramento irrompible.

* * *

Hermione se quedó paralizada en el frío suelo del laboratorio unos instantes. Su cuerpo temblaba por la indeseada ausencia de lo que había estado llenándola segundos antes.

Pero su mente se encontraba en un maremágnum todavía peor.

Y no sólo por lo que había hecho con Stephen….

Sino porque no había sido con Stephen.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se incorporó y rompió a llorar escandalosamente.

- ¡Severus!- gritó, a la soledad. Una vez. Y después otra, y otra. Hasta que su garganta dolía tanto como su corazón. Hasta que su cuerpo dolía tanto como su alma.

No se molestó en vestirse. Se dejó caer en el suelo sobre el que _él _se había reclamado su inocencia, su cuerpo y su alma, entregándole a cambio jirones de soledad y dolor. Se aovilló entre la ropa descartada. La suya y la de él, pues ni siquiera se había molestado en vestirse antes de huir de ella. De nuevo.

No percibió cuando unos brazos poco conocidos cubrieron con prendas su desnudez, ni cómo las palabras tranquilizadoras de Ralph ocultaban la indignación y el odio que el joven sentía.

Solo podía repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Severus. Ralph le preguntaba quien era y ella no sabía qué decirle. De modo que calló y Ralph no preguntó más.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la llevó a la salida de la facultad. La subió en su coche y se puso en marcha.

No fue hasta que habían llegado al hospital que Hermione se preguntó a dónde la llevaba su amigo. Al verlo, comprendió lo que el pobre chico había pensado. Tenía que tranquilizarle.

"No…" gimió, con la garganta dolorida. Sonó más bien como un quejido.

"Tranquila, Hermione, no hables. Ahora mismo nos atenderá un médico y verás cómo te pones bien.."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, desesperada. Ralph estaba abriendo la puerta del coche. De modo que Hermione le agarró de la manga,

"No tengas miedo, Hermione… tiene que verte alguien…."

Hermione localizó una botella de agua, y sin pensárselo se bebió un largo trago. Eso le ayudaría a hablar. No soltó en ningún momento la camiseta de su amigo.

"Espera Ralph. Se lo que estás pensando, pero nadie me ha violado, te lo aseguro. Fue completamente voluntario, completamente deseado."

Ralph la miró boquiabierto, uniendo los cabos sueltos que tenía.

"¿Era el profesor Stepford? ¿Era él la persona por la que me rechazaste? Y ahora que _te ha conseguido_… ¿ha huído? El muy…"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza violentamente de nuevo. Necesitaba hacerle entender… pero no podía decírselo… no todo…

"No, Ralph.. no es lo que crees… No era el profesor Stepford. Quiero decir…" Ralph la miraba desconcertado, y Hermione enrojeció profundamente " quiero decir… sí me acosté con él, pero su verdadero nombre no era Stephen Stepford…"

Ralph alzó las cejas y cerró suavemente la puerta del coche, poniendo las manos sobre el volante.

"Entonces…."

Hermione le interrumpió.

"Es una larga historia, y estoy agotada. ¿Te importaría llevarme a mi apartamento?"

Ralphie sacudió la cabeza y puso el motor en marcha. Hermione cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro en el frío vidrio de la ventanilla. Que dia tan largo.

* * *

"_De acuerdo."murmuró la chica, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. "Pero ten cuidado. Es la primera vez."_

"_También es la mía" murmuró Harry, a su vez..._

_Hermione besó cuidadosamente a Harry, intentando saborear el momento. Intentando sentir lo que había sentido con el único beso frustrado que había logrado robarle a Severus. _

_Pero no funcionaba. No había ni punto de comparación._

_Para Harry era diferente. Por supuesto._

_Él gemía bajo las atenciones recibidas por su amiga. Disfrutaba claramente con lo que estaba sucediendo. A Hermione eso al mismo tiempo le aterró y le alegró. Harry lo necesitaba. Pero ella no estaba preparada._

_Una a una Harry fue quitando sus prendas, para despues arrancar con violencia su propia ropa, hasta que ambos estuvieron en ropa interior. Hermione se alejó un paso para observar curiosamente el cuerpo de su amigo. Le había visto desnudo varias veces, pero nunca le había resultado tan interesante. Y había una parte de su anatomía que aunque ya la había visto alguna vez, nunca había hecho un bulto tan grande._

_Eso asustó un poco a Hermione, y Harry supo enlazar a donde miraba Hermione y el significado de la palidez de su rostro. Cogiendole de la mano, trató de tranquilizarla._

_"No te haré daño, te lo prometo..." susurró, tocándola suavemente. _

_Hermione suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, Harry la siguió presuroso. Hermione sonrió y de nuevo rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos. Besándole con toda la ternura y el amor que sentía por él. Pero no había suficiente pasión. No había suficiente de nada._

_Harry notaba su reticencia, pero ya estaba demasiado animado para detenerse, de modo que trató desesperadamente de estimular a su amiga. Con sus manos inexpertas recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, arrancando algún gemido y bastantes escalofríos. No era que Harry lo hiciese mal, era simplemente que no era la persona correcta._

_Se separño de ella y la miró fijamente._

_"Hermione... debemos parar ahora... si quieres parar... No estás disfrutando de esto, y se supone que tiene que ser bueno para los dos, sino, ¿cual sería su utilidad?"_

_Hermione se incorporó en la cama y leyó el inocente deseo tan evidente en los ojos verdes de su amigo. Nunca podría negarle nada, ni siquiera podía negarle su virginidad. De modo que de nuevo sorrió, y conjurando toda la pasión que alguna vez había sentido se abalanzó sobre él y le besó con intensidad. Siendo ella la que dominaba le resultaba más fácil controlar lo que sucedía, y por lo tanto podía concentrarse en dar placer en lugar de sufrir por recibirlo._

_Harry también pareció agradecer el cambio, y aunque sus manos siguieron moviendose por el cuerpo de Hermione, siempre esperaron sus instrucciones para dar otro paso. Ahora puedes desabrochar el sujetador. Masajea. Justo ahí. Otra vez..._

_De ese modo fue mucho más placentero para los dos. Hermione solo le dejaba avanzar lo imprescindible y en cambio era como si pudiese leer su mente, ya que ella hacía todo lo que él deseaba en cada momento sin que tuviese que abrir la boca. _

_Cuando le quitó los calzoncillos, Harry dudó por primera vez desde que se le había ocurrido esa idea loca. Pero Hermione no dudó, aferró su miembro con las dos manos y lo masajeó como él nunca había logrado hacer. Era simplemente indescriptible. Y se volvió mágico cuando ella añadió sus labios y su boca al movimiento, cuando amplió el ampo de acción de sus manos. Era demencial._

_Como movidas por un resorte invisible, las manos de Harry se dirigieron al interior de la última prenda que Hermione todavía tenía puesta. Y ella le dejó. Era como si ahora estuviese dictandole las órdenes directamente a sus manos sin pasar por su cerebro, ya que a pesar de que no tenía ni la más ligera idea de lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo allí abajo, la expresión de placer de Hermione hablaba por sí sola._

_Continuaron con esos movimientos un rato más hasta que Hermione se detuvo, con el aliento entrecortado._

_"Deberiamos... deberiamos pasar al siguiente punto... yo no aguantaré mucho más... y sospecho que tu tampoco."_

_Harry miró a su pequeño amigo, más hinchado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Ella tenía razón. Suspiró._

_"Y... claro... no creo que los magos usen condones, ¿no?" murmuró Hermione_

_Harry se incorporó de un salto. ¡No había pensado en eso!_

_"Tu... ¿no sabes si hay un hechizo?" gimió el joven, completamente avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía estar avergonzado después de todo lo que acababa de pasar?_

_Hermione sacudió la cabeza._

_"Supongo que lo hay, pero evidentemente nadie me lo ha enseñado. Y deduzco que a tí tampoco..."_

_Hermione cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Harry. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de hormonas después de todo. Inclinó la cabeza y capturó un pezón suavemente entre sus labios, y Hermione siseó de placer._

_"Pero podemos... podemos seguir asi... no podrás meterla... pero podemos terminar asi... con nuestras manos..." gimió la joven, mientras Harry le aplicaba el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho._

_"Y con las bocas... no te olvides de las bocas..." murmuró Harry mientras desplazaba sus labios sobre el vientre de Hermione, hacia su ombligo. Y más abajo todavía._

_"Si... si.... no las olvido..."_

_Harry no supo cuando llegó al climax Hermione. Su orgasmo había sido tan_ _intenso que había bloqueado todos sus demás sentidos. Supo que había llegado porque estaba tan físicamente destrozada como se sentía él. Ella reposaba entre sus brazos con una calma envidiable. Él no se sentía calamdo, para nada, aquella había sido la experiencia más placentera de su corta vida, e intuitivamente sabía que nunca se repetiría. Había pensado que no desearía que se repitiese, pero no era así. Quería más. Quería poder estar en su interior. Y si Hermione era su alma gemela... ¿porqué tenía que amar a Ginny? La vida no era justa. Para nada_

_Hermione se retorció entre sus brazos, bostezando sonoramente._

_"¿Sabes lo mejor? Que los dos hemos quedado satisfechos y seguimos siendo virgenes. Tu podrás darle tu virginidad a Ginny, y yo podré guardármela para siempre..."_

_Harry se rió. Vale que ella tenía el hymen intacto, pero no estaba muy seguro de que se pudiese decir que seguían siendo virgenes. Especialemente él._

_"Duerme, Hermione. Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes. Y mucho después de eso... siempre estaré aquí. Justo aquí."_

_Mientras Hermione se dormía, Harry disfrutó de la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. Puede que fuese cierto que todavía eran virgenes, pero tenía bastante claro que su virginidad no sería para Ginny. Desde luego que no. Había decidido que su destino no podía ser más fuerte que él. Hermione le había demostrado que lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que el embrujo irracional de Ginny. Mañana mismo hablaría con ella. Esa locura tenía que terminarse ya. _

_Y quien sabe... quizá, algún día... sólo quizá... Hermione se olvidaría de que alguna vez había existido alguien llamado Severus Snape. Y entonces allí estaría él, tal y como había prometido._

* * *

Hermione se incorporó bruscamente. Estaba en su cuarto, con una luz muy tenue encendida. Miró a su alrededor y vió a Ralphie recostado en el sillón, medio dormido.

Era tan bueno. Era demasiado bueno. Le había puesto el pijama y se había quedado a vigilar su sueño, como un principe valiente. Sería tán fácil enamorarse de él. Tendría que haber sido fácil. Pero no había sido así. Porque su corazón nunca le había pertenecido.

Del mismo modo que nunca se lo había podido dar a Harry.

Súbitamente recordó el sueño que acababa de tener. No se preguntaba el porqué, estaba claro. Sólo hacía unas horas que acababa de perder su virginidad, y aquella experiencia con Harry había sido lo más cercano que había estado de ese momento anteriormente. Sabía que Harry había esperado algo más de su encuentro, pero Hermione había sido incapaz de entregarle nada más. Nunca habían repetido aquel encuentro, que aunque había sido muy revelador para Harry no lo había sido tanto para Hermione.

Finalmente, el chico, harto de rondar a otras que pudiesen suplir el vacío de Hermione y Ginny, se decantó por la segunda, concediéndole por fin lo que ella tanto ansiaba: un compromiso. Habían tenido un hijo juntos, y Hermione podía ver que aunque Harry no era completamente feliz, si era todo lo feliz que podía llegar a ser, asique no se había torturado más a sí misma con su incapacidad de amar.

Y allí estaba ella ahora, temblando en su cama, tras haberle entregado la virginidad que le había prometido a la eternidad a un fantasma.

¿Qué haría ahora? Sólo había una cosa: buscar al fantasma.

Pero.... ¿por dónde empezar?

Continuará

Lo sé, soy malísima escribiendo escenas de sexo, y también lo sé... me quedó más sugerente la parte de HP/HG que la SS/HG... lo siento, es que mi muso-Severus está menos colaborador que mi muso-Harry.... (Y si, son dos personas reales. Muy reales) En parte por eso me ha costado tanto actualizar. Siempre quise que el encuentro de Hermy y Sevi fuese mágico, y tengo la horrible sensación de haber hecho una auténtica chapuza. Por otro lado, como algunas personas muy bien se imaginaron, mi nuevo trabajo es realemente absorvente, y además acabo de empezar las clases en la facultad, de modo que ¡doble carga! Espero volver a actualizar pronto (tengo muchas ideas, ahora que ya no tengo que escribir sexo con Sevi.... creedme eso me está torturando...) y en cuanto me recupere (o mas bien, cuando recupere a mi muso) escribiré alguna fanatsia o algo, porque esto no puede ser... xD En fin, que no doy más la brasa, voy a contestar los reviews.... escribid muchos mas! os dejo insultarme por patosa ;)

Un beso!


End file.
